Born for the Greatness
by Southern Reich
Summary: Lemy Loud is about to turn thirteen, and his sisters, who always supported him in a world full of critics and abuse, now they turn their backs. Lemy knows the cause, and even when one part of him wants to give in to his... lineage, another part refuse to follow his father's steps. Original author: 13InkHeart13
1. Take a Walk

**Translator Note:**

 **Hello everyone**

 **Well, this is my first time translating a story into english. 13InkHeart13, the original author, asked me if I could translate his story; I thought it would be an oportunity to know if I actually could something understandable in english, since I really enjoy the language, so I accepted. Really hope you like it, and if you want to give me some tips to get better or want to criticize me, you are welcome.**

* * *

The space between the ground and the stave on the front porch was his place, at least until now, his spot, you know, his sanctuary.

The fresh ground below him and the gloom created by the few sunbeams trough the rafters that held the porch made it a peaceful and soothing place. It was a peace and quietness he's never felt before, not even inside the house itself, and not even in that place he could be in total silence; he could hear the steps of his sisters and aunts leaving and getting into the house. Either way that was _his_ place, even those knocks on the wood were relaxing; like rain in the window on a cold fall afternoon.

But you know what's more relaxing tan this fresh, silent and secret place? A good joint, the pipe of peace, some devil's lettuce. You know, a good weed cigarette.

C'mon man, don't look at me like that; you'd also need some Mary Jane's help if you had to live inside this asylum. With nineteen women, nine of them your sisters… well, stepsisters, or cousins… sister/cousins? No, that's not… stepsisters/cousins? Well, one of them was my sister/sister, though she was too my cousin by my father, so… well, you get the point, and now you understand why I need this happy medicine sometimes.

The boy moved on his place (one of the corners) looking for a more comfortable position. _Fuck, one more year and he should find a bigger favorite place._ Being almost thirteen he was tall, or at least he would be in the future. He was as tall as Liby, and she was seventeen. The boy was desperate to grow up; his life was already fucked up to being shorter than his sister.

Let's not focus on that, let's focus on the sweet smoke getting into his lungs. You know? Let's focus in nothing at all.

 _Yeah, that sounds good_ , Lemy thought as he took another drag to the joint. It's not the finest, but it was good.

Lemy lied down; now his back was on the cool, wet ground, but just when he was about to get into a comfy sleep, a hit on the stave brought him back to his senses, and even though he was still stunned due to the smoke, a cry he could recognize everywhere and anywhere hit him like 10 cups of coffee in the morning.

Lizy!

Her cries were like an adrenalin injection. He crawled through the wood to reach the exit.

With feline-like moves, he got out of the hideout, and when he got on his feet, he spotted his little sister crying in the front door.

He rushed towards her and hugged her tight, drawing her close to his chest, protecting her from everything.

"There, there, it's over" Lemy said patting her back like a baby.

And just when the little girl's cry became just little sobs, sobs that broke his heart, just when Lizy finally calm down, he asked why she was crying.

"L-Leia… Leia threw my… Leia threw my dinosaur toy from the window" Lizy said while pointing at the front yard, where the leftovers of what used to be a T-rex were scattered on the grass.

Lemy used his index and his thumb to give himself a massage to avoid a headache.

Still blame me for smoking weed? This is the shit I need to escape from, 24/7, the whole fucking year. And I'm not talking about Lizy crying; because of course take care of a child is a mother's duty, not his thirteen years old middle-high brother. I'm not talking about Leia; she was a mean girl, bad to the bone. She messed with everyone in the house, and each one of my sisters hated her. Well, maybe _hate_ was a strong word, but heck, she definitely was not one of our favorite sisters. And even if she was mean with everyone, lately she was focusing on Lizy, and me. Right now I'm wearing pink socks, and just for you to know, they match with my underwear. That bitch put her stupid skirt in the washing machine with my whites, and now I have to wear pink underwear, as if people didn't doubt enough about my sexuality. Now every people who look at my underwear will think that Lemy Loud likes to play on the other team. You know, the one with the rainbow flag. It's not like many girls want to see me on my underwear.

Whatever, it's not the time to ramble about how everyone thinks I'm a fagg, or how evil is my sexy little sister Leia.

Wait, sexy?

Lemy kissed her forehead, and taking her by the hand they walked towards the yard just to discover with horror that the T-rex was totally broken. Not even he can fix it now; he who brought to life the king of the dinosaurs thousands of times, he, who can do everything in the eyes of Lizy.

Lemy let out a heavy sigh; he would have to face his little sister and tell her that he's useless, that maybe this time he would not be able to save Mr. Fangs, and that weighed on him, because he couldn't bear with disappoint his little sister.

You know? Everyone think I'm a dork, a weenie and a lame-o. Only Lizy looks up to me and loves me over the others, and losing that wouldn't hurt me, it would kill me.

But he had to do it. It was like everything else he had to do but he didn't want to, like peeing outside on the cold mornings, risking that any of his neighbors would spot him and that way feed up more his already bad reputation. But he had to do it. It was either peeing on his father's flowers ( _take that, you white-haired bastard),_ or wet his pants waiting for _all_ of his sisters and aunts to use the bathroom. He didn't like not having a favorite TV show because he could never use the TV in the living room. Between novels, comedy shows and Loan's stupid games, he had never seen what he wanted on TV. So yeah, there was a huge heap of shit he didn't want to but had to do. And this time he would have to break the heart of a five years old girl because her favorite toy was broken beyond repair.

Lemy watched as his little sister picked each one of the pieces of the toy as she started to sob again. He knows that she will ask him to ' _heal'_ Mr. Fangs.

But before she could even talk, he knelt and hugged her from behind, and with a broken voice he begged for her forgiveness.

"I'm sorry… I'm really sorry Lizy" he said, and realizing that _it_ could only mean that Mr. Fangs won't get better, not this time, she started to cry again, breaking his brother's soul in the process. _That fucks me really bad; I rather to be the one that flew through the window, because seeing her cry hurts much more that breaking a bone, you know?_

Lizy was now crying harder, and Lemy hugged her tighter; they were like that for several minutes, and after what seemed to be an eternity in hell (because for Lemy, seeing one of his sisters crying was like being in hell), Lizy stopped, and with almost inaudible sobs, she fell asleep in her brother's arms.

Lemy, with broken heart and numb legs for being knelt for so much time, got up carrying his little sister like if she was a treasure. _You know what? She is, Lizy is a treasure, and if you think otherwise, we can solve it at the exit, you know, a little talk with the fists._

Lemy got in the house, and in the living room, wrapped in what looked like a nest made out of blankets was Loan, playing some videogame in front of the TV. The curtains were run, making the light of the TV the only light in the room, and the pale skin of his sister gleamed with the blinking light coming out of the screen. The sound of the videogame told him that she was killing some aliens or some shit like that.

The girl looked away from the game; the sound of the door opening drew her attention, but as soon as she saw it was just Lemy, her eyes widened making a scared or a disgusted face that Lemy didn't knew how to describe, then looked away fast and wrapped again on the blankets.

That was something that was happening very often too; lately Loan was being  
apathetic and intractable. Okay, she was always apathetic and intractable, but not with him, you know? With him she was friendlier and less… nervous, they even talk a little, but lately she was avoiding him.

You know what? Fuck it, right now I don't have time to deal with Loan's mental issues. Don't get me wrong, I love her like my life, well… maybe not; my life was normally a bad taste joke, so I love her more that life itself, but come on, after some time anyone get stressed with Loan. The list of her issues was so long you could write a book about them.

He ignored her went upstairs; living in a family with 21 people, the house had to be big, and the terrain was not something you could call big, so it had to grow up, and you could bet his room was in the last floor.

Lemy walked thought the adult's hall on the second floor when suddenly a door opened, and from it one of his aunts, Lucy, left the room. He stopped and froze; for a moment he stood right there, watching the feminine figure in that tight black dress that embraced every curve of her body. It was short, so short he was sure if she bends he could see her panties. _God damnit, don't think on that, don't look at her, don't look at those tights, and those striped pantyhose, and heck, don't look at her neckline, you're not a pervert, you're not like him._

Lemy had taken so long to react that Aunt Lucy, now in front of him, bent over. Good, now her neckline was in front of his eyes, and man, she had one of the biggest pair of knockers in the house. Not like he spend his time watching at his aunts boobs.

"What happened? Is Lizy okay?" she asked worried but with her usual monotone voice, or maybe it was Lemy's imagination.

He looked down, his throat was so dry and his skin was so bristling due to the closeness with that woman he couldn't answer, but when he saw his little sister's face, his heart calmed down and he found peace in her breathing.

"Leia"

He didn't say anything else, it was not necessary.

"That girl is getting out of control, I'll have to talk to Lola" she said getting up, and when Lemy thought the coast was clear, he felt how Lucy patted him on the top of his head dearly. A spark went down through his spine, from his head to his crotch… Oh hell no, he was not like that. He walked away getting away from that dark angel.

Lemy went up to the third floor running from… running from himself; it was becoming a routine.

In the kid's hall, Lizy started to wake up, and he cooed her with some whispers and rocking her a little while walking slowly to the end of the hall towards his room. A quick move in the room next to his caught his attention; he spotted a blonde ponytail and a blue eye peeping out the door, and when he turned his head, the door closed.

Leia. That name was bitter in his mouth; I've told you this before, I love my sisters, sometimes too much… but Leia, heck, she was something else. She was like a tigress: beautiful, elegant, even cute, but dangerous. You never know when they will attack; you just know they eventually will. And they do.

That's how she was, a tigress: sometimes cute and friendly like a kitty on your lap, and a minute later she's trying to rip off your throat in a bite.

He had to talk with her, but first he had to take care of Lizy. He entered his room; a lot of posters of famous rock bands from the 80's and 90's covered the dirty walls, and the space his bed wasn't occupying was filled with music devices; from a turntable to a complete new generation sound system. He even had a Walkman, those big and heavy used to play cassettes, and an IPod from the 2000. Both were broken when he bought them, and just in one afternoon he fixed them. He might look like a posser, with his long hair, that bandana on his forehead, and his old fashioned denim vest, but he really loved music.

So much that he had a guitar and a bass, a hand-me-down from his mother.

He laid her down on his bed, and then wrapped her with his leather jacket. The sat down in the floor, making some space between all the CD'S and cassettes, and hugging his knees, he felt shame for himself. He was getting better at it lately.

He failed Lizy, he had failed to the only sister that didn't feel disgust for him or considered him a freak. Well, Lyra wasn't mean with him either, but that was a special case; she was more like his mother tan his own mother, but the others… it was as if they weren't his sisters, as if he wasn't their brother, as if they belonged to a club where he was not welcome, and now Lizy thought he was useless, a failure, a freak. Heck, maybe _he_ was. And then there were his aunts, his father… fuck, even his older sisters. _Fucking hormones, fucking puberty, fucking incest._

But he would never give in, hell no. He rather die than do 'that' to Liby, Lacy, and absolutely never would do that to Lizy.

His eyes began to water, but it was because of the dust in the room. Definitely he was not about to cry like a fagg…

He got up and left the room trying not to make too much noise, and then ran across the hall. Descending two steps at a time, he went to the living room where Loan was still playing with her play station zero, and before anyone of his sisters or his beautiful aunts stopped him, he left the house. He needed some fresh air, he needed to walk.

Take a Walk.

Pasion Pit.

* * *

 **Original Author's note:**

 **Hello english speaking fans! Like some of you, I've read the great work of Flagg1991, who in my opinion is the best TLH fanfic writer. I've wrote some fics focused on incest, that's what I like to do, but in the fandoms for which I have written it's not very popular. Totally opposite in TLH fandom, where the kingpin is the incest. When I read "The BS Life of Lemy Loud", it inspired me to write my own version, taking as influence the narrative and the way Flagg writes, and I hope this doesn't end being a cheap copy. However, after a year of not writing, I've read all Flag1991's fics, even three times some of them, and thanks to that I'm finally out of my writer's block, and although I can read and understand english, I still do not dare to write in that language since I don't have any idea about how to do a good narrative. So I keep in contact with Southern Reich, and I asked him if he would translate it, and I did it for two reasons: One is that in the Spanish speaking fandom, there's not many readers, at least if we compare them to the english speaking fandom. And the second reason: I want Flagg1991's criticism; I want him to know he can inspire anyone to write. Flagg, if you get to read this, man, your writing is powerful; your style is raw, dark, rude, merciless and totally realist. You're unpredictable and daring, you don't care about your reader's or your character's feelings, and that's why you're really good in what you do. In a desert full of pretension and cliches, you are a refreshing oasis. Your stories are bold and challenging; you don't care if anyone hates your stories, your characters or even yourself. Of course there may be some mistakes, but you're the best I've read in FanFiction. To finish, this story is for you. Thanks to you I had the impulse to write again, and I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Special thakns to Southern Reich for translate this story. Thanks man, I owe you one.**

* * *

 **EDIT 06/04/19**

 **I decided to take a look at the story, and I feel really ashamed to see such amount of mispelled words. That's why I took my time to correct all of them. If I'm missing something, feel free to tell me.**


	2. Blood Ties

Blood Ties

Run away, run away is everything I been doing my entire life. Before that I only had to run away from the bullies at school, but now I have to run away from my father, and you know? That wasn't too hard. In school you can always hide, or you can be smarter than a bunch of idiots bigger than you because they had repeated so many grades they now were in eight grade and they all had beard, and soon they would have white hair. Stupid idiots. And from my father… well, it was easy: when eight of your sisters try to take you to bed every fucking minute of day, and have three of your daughters begging you to fuck them hard, you don't have enough time to spend with your heavy-metal loving fagg son.

So he had that covered; the few times his old man tried to spend time with him, Lemy only had to use an excuse or just leave the house, run away just like now, but this time he was running away from himself, and man, that _was_ hard.

It started a couple months ago; it was like a voice inside his head, or a whisper in his body, a whisper in his veins. In the beginning it was soft, almost inaudible, but after some time, it turned into a scream, a scream in his ear that was telling him to…

No! He wouldn't figure out that words. Not even in his mind he would pronunce those words, those desires.

So he had to run away, he had to escape from the cry of his little sister, Lizy.

Lulu and Lizy were the only sisters he felt comfortable with, or maybe they felt comfortable with him, the others… well, the others hated him, didn't they? Yup, they hated him. Well girls, I have some news: I hate myself too, and maybe more now; I probably lost the only sister who I could talk with. There was Lulu, but she couldn't talk yet. Well, she couldn't talk any known language, but she made that noise like… Have you ever heard the sounf of the cicadas in the summer nights? It was something like that.

Now I'm wandering again; I've been doing it very often lately, so if you see I'm getting out of the topic, please take me back to earth, a slap in the nape will be enough. _Hey boy, focus on the story,_ something like that. Maybe I sould start smoking less…

So here we go, walking aimlesly, just escaping like I've been doing my whole life. Where should I go? Should I go to IHOP? Maybe the dump? I don't know if you already know, but people get rid of a lot of shit that still work, relics that their parents and grandparents conserved, and milenials that now are adults, at least the ones that didn't killed themselves because they weren't idiots, get rid of them because _fuck, this thing doesn't have a touch screen nor respond to my voice._ Fucking ignorants, but you know what they say: a man's trash is another man's treasure, and Lemy had a lot of treasures thanks to jump the dump bars. Well, maybe what he had was trash, but fuck it, it was good trash, like that SONY PS-11W, a goddamn turntable from the 70's, that thing was a collectable, and someone threw it just because the needle was missing, the fucking needle! It wasn't even broken. Thanks god it was wrapped in a bunch of newspapers, and it was intact. If it were broken because someone threw it like if it was a beer bottle, I would be mad. So there you got me, in my little hole my father call "my room". I have one of the turntables most desired by the collectors, _suck that Lupa, always bothering me when I'm fixing my stuff. Who fixed your ZIPPO when Leia threw it to the floor? Daddy? That pedo old man fixed it? It was him, Lupa? No, it was me._ I'm the only one who fix everything in the goddamn house. Well, aunt Lana take care of the cars, but if it weren't by me, we wouldn't have a fridge, a microwave, and a dozen of things, including Loan's expensive consoles (sometimes she gets to exited and start kicking her stuff).

But is that enough? Nope, and it doesn't matter how good brother I might be, or how useful I'm in the house; all they all care about is…

Anybody would think than living in a family with ten adults working on a full time job, you would have a lot of money, but as fast as we make money, we spend it. Two dozens people can eat a lot, you know?

And I'm wandering again, I tought we had a deal man. Now I'm in front of the Royal Woods mall.

It's weird, you know? Normally, when I walk aimlessly, I end up in IHOP, but I guess it only happens when I lose myself in the forest. That´s how Lemy Loud is; always lost, always aimlessly.

Half an hour later, Lemy was walking among the locals and the showcases of expensive and beautiful stores that sell expensive and usless things. He passed a book store that showed the top best sellers of the moment in its entrace: a lot of teen bullshit. Lemy didn't knew a fuck about literature, those were aunt Lucy's domains, but he knew something: 500 shades of Gey was a very expensive toilet paper.

If you want something good to read, you have to go to the alleys and the little and old book stores, and look in the shelves full of yellowish and dusty books. Remember, a man's trash… well, it applies here too. I remember when aunt Lucy took me along with Lyra and Lupa to one of those secret book stores; it was great, not for the books, but because I spend time with my sisters and aunt. It was before I started to…

Come on man, don't lose your composture. You know? It was like a sore on the lip: it hurts, and if you tease it, it hurt even more and becomes bigger, but for some fucking reason you can't stop licking it.

Lemy was walking to a big clothing store, and while looking at the bland clothes, he looked at a big ad on the street where a blonde girl with some killing curves was wearing a formal pink dress. Yup, that was his aunt Lola in a big size, wearing that little dress, showing her long and perfect legs, making a Mona Lisa-like smile, and those eyes that invite you to sin. Aunt Lola did well, you know? She, unlike his mother, didn't had to stop modeling when she got pregnant. She even posed for a lingerie brand when she had 8 months of pregnancy, and fuck, she showed that maternity and sensuality can go together.

It's not like Lemy did an exahustive research of his aunt on the internet, and definitely he didn't touched himself thinking on her pregnant of his little sister Leia.

Lemy was about to leave, when someone called him.

"What are you doing, freak? You're fapping in public while thinking in your aunt? You don't have enough fucking her in your house?"

Lemy sighed, begging for streight to a god he didn't believed in.

There we go man. Remember I mentioned some bullies? Well, here they are.

Lemy didn't turned his head, nor showed signals of having heard them.

"Come on , abomination, we are talking to you"

The voice was difrent now. They are three, their names? Does that matter? Well, from left to right: Idiot1, idiot2, and very idiot.

Lemy finaly turn his head, and in front of him were The Three Stooges.

"Finally freak… what happen? We are not good enough for you? It's because our parents are not sibilings? Or your father doesn't let you talk with people he haven't fucked?

He had to give them that, they knew where to hit. But after so much time, you get used to it

"Actually, I can't talk with virgins, so I'm sorry if I'm being rude"

Idiot1 and Idiot2 balled their fists with anger. Very Idiot stayed silent; he didn't understood what was happening, he was just wating for Idiot1 to order him to attack. He was a well trained dog.

"And don't worry, I'm leaving now so you can see my aunt, 'cause well, it will be the closest you will be to a top model. I'm going to my house; you know, maybe my mother want to practice with me before her concert tonigt. You can ask your father to take you to the bar… Oh, I'm sorry, I totally forgot you don't have a father"

Idiot1's face was red with anger, but he didn't dare to do something in a place full of people and security cams. With a head movement, he called his dogs and left the place.

Lemy sighed; he won the battle, but the next Monday he would pay at the school. Fuck that too, disappoint Lizy hurt more than any punch or kick those three could give him.

He was walking, evading on prupose a specific site, an oasis in the middle of all this mediocrity and consumerism: The music store.

But, why would Lemy avoid a store dedicated to his hobby?

Well, because…

Lemy stopped thinking when his sight was drawed to a showcase, it was a toy store, expensive toys. Some time ago he stopped playing with cars and action figures, but what he was looking wasn't something like that: it was a dinosaur, a big and hiperrealist dinosaur that looked like a T-Rex, but much more threatening and dangerous. It was fucking scary, with all those toots and long arms… bastard was ugly.

It was perfect, fucking perfect. Lizy would love it.

The boy aproched at the showcase and saw the figure on its package; it must be 30 inches long and 20 inches tall. This thing was almost as big as Lizy, and look, is that a remote? Yup, it is. This jurassic mosnter can move!

There was no price, Lemy tought it was not to scare potential customers, but he was feeling the hit in his wallet already.

"It is the Indominus Rex from the Jurassic World movie. You know, the movie from 2015. Colin Trevorrow directed it" said the guy who antended the store, and he seems to know and enjoy his work, Lemy liked that. You can have a passion, something you love to do like collect stones, bird watching or fap to cartoon ponies (thanks God nobody in his house do something like that), but you have to do it well; go deeper, hit the gas, learn about it and become an expert. Lemy grew up surrounded by fanatics and passionate people, everyone on something difrent, but all of them were devoted and proud of it. Fuck what everyone else could think. Look at this guy, he seems to like toys, and he have his own store and work in what he loves. Lemy respected that.

"I dunno man, I'm more of Tarantino and Stanley Kurbick, but my little sister loves dinosaur movies, dinosaurs in general. How much do you want for it?"

"$250"

Okay, maybe he didn't liked that guy anymore.

Lemy left that place with his head down and his fists balled. Shit, he couldn't even buy a gift for his little sister. He really _was_ useless, he deserved the hate of all his sisters.

If he weren't a lazy-ass, or if he looked for a job instread of waste his time picking up trash or smoking weed, maybe he would have money and… Thats it, his trash!

That's it man, he had valuable stuff in his house, remember? Even if he could sell something on internet, a collector would pay good money for them, and he needed the money now.

I know what you're thinking: does it matter if you give her the goddamn toy tomorrow or in three days? Well the cry and the sadness of Lizy hurt like a knife stabbed in my heart, and I don't know you, but if someone stabbed you in your heart, would you wait three days to take it out? Well, there you got your answer. I will not stand longer knowing my little sister is sad. I've been like that for two hours and it's too much. I will not hold it any longer.

So… I think I will have to go to _that_ place, the music store. I don't want to go there man. Okay, I want to go badly, and that's the reason I don't want to go. I know it sound stupid, but I have no choice, so let's go.

Lemy was walking unsure to the second floor of the mall, and after some minutes he entered in a beautiful and cozy music store, or rather: the heaven on earth of every music lover.

And Lemy would spend half his life in that place, if it weren't for…

"Lemy!" a beautiful voice came flying like a butterfly to his ears.

And this is the reason for wich I wish to come to this place all the time, but also the reason I want to run away from there.

"Hey Lina" Come on boy, stay cool.

But Lemy's voice sounded high, like every time he talked with Lina.

Lina looked at him with a wide smile, and for a long minute, they stayed there looking at each other, but then she broke the silence.

"Looking for something in special? We just received some great guitar picks with awesome designs"

Lemy took some time to answer because for some reason his brain went in slow motion mode; everything seemed to go slower.

"Lemy?" she asked worried.

"Yeah, right, I'll buy all the picks you want…" said Lemy with with a dumb face while nodded at everything Lina said, but then he remembered Lizy's tears and woke up from his dream. "I mean, no, I'm not here to buy, I'm here to sell"

"Did I just heard Mr. Lemy _I'll never give you my music treasures_ Loud said he wants to sell something?" said Sam who came from behind the counter with some sheet music and place them on the showcase while smiled mockingly towards her daughter and the Loud boy.

Heck; I knew this wouldn't be easy, but you don't have to make it harder Samantha. It is bad enough to know you want to take something from my collection and being here close to Lina, now you're making fun of my suffering?

"Hello Samantha, and yup, here you got me; I need money and I need it now. Could you give it to me? And I can give you my…" Lemy sighed. "My singed Slash poster"

Sam and Lina screamed like fangirls.

After some jumps and some exclamation a mother should never do in front of her daughter, Sam finally calm down.

"I never tought I would live to see the day you'd give away that poster" said Sam with a mocking smile. "Your family is not having money troubles, right? If that's the case you don't have to give me anything, I can borrow you some…"

"No, it's not that" Lemy blushed. Ok, his family was not the wealthiest, but he was not starving. "It's smething personal"

Sam looked at him suspiciously, and standing there as beautiful as she is, with that rebel rocker look and that young milf appearance, made Lemy twitch where he was standing.

Man, sometimes I don't know if I want Samantha to be my mother in law, or be Lina's stepfather. Oh, come on Lem, don't stain this two angels with your pervert desires. They're not your family, remember?

And looking at those blue eyes, Lemy surrenders and tell them everything.

"AWWWWW!" the two girls say with tenderness, and then they look at Lemy like if he was a kitty.

Lemy blushed; he didn't knew if he liked the way they were looking at him or not. On one side, it is nice to recieve some approval occasionally, instread of being despised all the time. And on the other hand, it is hard to know the girl(s) you like think you're a good boy, because you know what they say about them…

"All right boy, I'll give you the $300 I offered you before, I can't give you more. If I sell it you know I'll barelly have any gain" Sam said. Lemy wasn't sure; the last time he investigated on Amazon, a similar poster was around $450, but fuck it, he needed the cash.

"Deal. But this is the last time you scam me, Samantha" Lemy was smiling to his regret, he couldn't be mad at them.

"Come on Lemy, it'll be enough to buy your sister's gift, and you'll have left $50 to… I don't know… Take someone to eat ice cream" She said looking at Lina, who laughed sweetly.

Dude, have you ever noted that girl's laughter have somthing hypnotizing? Something that stuns you and makes you do whatever they say? It is the same with the tears. Damn, womens can make you do whatever they want one way or another, it isn't fair man.

"O-ok, that's fine" said Lemy. He didn't dare to invite her formally, he just looked at her supplicant.

"I'll go, but I want you to know I'm a girl with expensive pleasures" She said smiling, her piercings shining with the light of his beautiful face.

Remember a few minutes ago when I was complaining about mi life being BS? Now I wouldn't want any other life. You know? I like Lina, I really like her. In fact, she's the only girl outside my fam… she's the only girl I like, ok? She's my chance of being normal, of not being like the depraved I have to call _father_. So if it is going to cost me $150 to hang out with her, then so be it.

Lemy recieves the money, and leave the store followed closely by Lina; that beautiful girl who he share likes and interests with, and even if he doesn't know, they also share blood ties.

Blood Ties

Black lylis

 **Original author's note:**

 **What's up? Here we have another chapter, it began very well and I tought on make it longer, but like I said before, I'm warming again. I didn't like the rythm it took at the end; maybe it was that I wrote inspired the first 2500 words, and then I let pass two days before finishing the chapter, and that screwed a little the narrative, so that's how things are; don't expect me to upload 10000 words chapters, for now I will focus on finishing the chapters.**

 **So here we are with Lemy; with this and the next chapter I hope to make clear his relationship with Lizy, and that's how it will be with the others, soon we'll see how he get along with his sisters, his aunts and his mother and father. To give you an idea: in some fics, everyone end up being succesful, or end up with their dreams in the trash and resentful with life. I think it's more realistic if some of them managed to finish their studies, and the others don't. We'll find out along the story.**


	3. Gift

Gift

Aunt Lisa always talk about scientific shit, you know? And she always does it using the most complicated words she can find. She even talk in latin whenever she can, that's just pure pretentious shit, it is her way to remind us that we are stupid monkeys compared to her. But even among so much trash, sometimes she tells interesting things. Once she talked about relativity: there is an experiment where different people is enclosed in different rooms the same amount of time but with a clock that goes at a different speed. One clock marked the seconds three times faster, and the other marked the seconds three times slower. The people inside the rooms had to make a test or complete a puzzle; the persons with the fast clock hurried and were pressed to finish fast while the others took their time, and when they were finished, they all compared experiences and they came to the conclusion that times goes different to every person according to the situation.

And man, that was what was happening right now; time didn't make sense to me, I don't know if we've been sitting for two hours or fifteen minutes, and how could I focus on something so stupid like time when Lina Sharp is in front of me? She's licking her Ice cream, _licking_ it, that means I can see her cute pink tongue. Thinking that a girl's tounge is cute makes me a perv?

"Mom wants to take me to the Lollapalooza this year, isn't that cool?" Lina says giving another lick to her caramell sundae.

"Yeah, I would like to go. Mom took me to the Fun Fun Fun fest last winter and it was awesome. Texas is cool, and after the festival I went to a shooting camp and I shooted a Beretta ARX160, that's a rifle" It took him five attempts to control the recoil to even get close to the target, but hey, he had to impress the girl. "It ain't as easy as movies make it look."

"I don't like weapons" said Lina looking away.

"Oh, I… I mean… umm…" Lemy didn't know what to say. Shit, I should have said I shot a 9mm and a shotgun, but you know, mom wanted me to know how to use a fire weapon, in case of zombies or the inevitable fall of society.

"It's nothing, it's not like you have one in your home, right?" she looked him questioningly with those aquamarine eyes.

"Of course not, I just did it because my mom told me to do so. Lyra tried as well, you know?" Excuse himself behid Lyra always worked at home, but he realized that Lina didn't know that Lyra was the most serious and polite of all his sisters.

"Don't worry, I just don't like them, they are something created to kill… that's bad"

An akward silence spread between them like a wall in the middle of the table where they were eating.

Shit, shit, shit, fuck Lemy, you fucked up, the only girl that doesn't see you like a freak and you fucked up, and now she thinks you're a psyco adicted to weapons.

Remember what I told you about relativity? Well, it feels like we've been in silence like hours, and all because I wanted to show off, stupid cocky.

And you know what's worse? Lyra was better that him at shooting; in fact, she was better that him in almost everything.

"You haven't eaten your ice cream" the silver-haired girl said looking at him again.

"Oh, right, I… I forgot"

"You forgot you have an ice cream in your hand?" she said making what could posibbly be the most cute laugh in the world. "You're weird, Lemy Loud"

Lemy looked down, ashamed.

"I like that"

Lemy look up expecting to see a mocking expression, but instead he sees a sassy smile and a little blush that enhance even more her freckles. Man, that was fucking irresistible.

And that way, time changes its nature and goes faster and smooth like the current of a river.

"If you really want to come with us to Lollapalooza, you have to ask my mom if you can come, she loves you, you know it"

"Really? Me? Go with you? I mean, to Chicago? That would be awesome!" Lemy said excited, but then he tought in his father, his last report card and his F in biology, that takes him back to his grief and disappointment.

"What happen? You think your mother won't let you come?"

"Mom's not the problem" Lemy knows that when he tells his mother, she will not only let him go, she'll probably want to go with them. "My fa… I don't think my uncle will let me go. He is… He's the one who decides those things at home."

"Oh, I see…" Lina is the only one who have never asked about his family; she always keep distance. It may be because it is a delicate topic, even more with all the rumors about the Loud house, that's one of the reasons he loves that girl. "Maybe I can talk with your uncle and convince him.

Lemy looked at her again; he couldn't believe there was someone who wanted to meet his gross family, and she even wanted to help him, but again Lina is looking away.

"Would you really do that?"

"Ye…yeah, but I need to meet him first, right?"

Lina's voice sounded weird, but you know?, you'd be nervious too if you were a thirteen years old girl that have to approach a guy with a reputation of pedophile and incestuous.

"You don't have to force yourself too hard; we don't even know if your mother want to take me, and I don't even know if I can get the money for the ticket…" And I don't want my father to see you, I don't want that bastard to put his hands on you, I don't want you to drool for him like everyone in the house, but knowing him, Lemy doubted that Lincoln _I fuck everything that have my DNA_ Loud would be interested in someone outside his cult.

"I'll talk to my mother; like I said, she loves you, and about the money… well, you could sell us some other of your treasures; always you sell something, the reputation of the store goes up"

"Do you want to take everything from me? What's your plan?"

"If you wanna know… the idea is take everything related to rock and roll from you, and turn you into a boy band fan" Lina laugh thinking on Lemy being a fan of a boy band.

"Lady, you're diabolic. I rather be deaf than listen to those fags. I even know how to speak sign language so don't you even try"

"Do you really know how to speak in sign language?" Said Lina who already finished her ice cream, then she snatches Lemy's, wich at this point was liquid.

"Yup, for real" said Lemy who was moving his hands doing the corresponding signs for what he was saying. "I'm a misterious man."

"How do I know if you're not moving your hands randomly?" She looked distrustful, and that expression of uncertainty and curiosity, new for Lemy, looked cute, just like when she smiles or she gets angry. She even looked beautiful when she cry, not that he wanna see her do it, he would never want to see sadness and pain in that beautiful face.

See man? That's why people make fun of me: it doesn't matter how I look in the outside, I'm soft in the inside. I'm weak man, that's the truth.

"You can't. All you can do is trust me." Lemy bit his tounge. Shit, that was too weak, too sloppy. Who the fuck did he think he was, Aladin?

"I do" said Lina, interrupting his tought and geting up. "All right, I'll try to convince my mom to take you to Chicago with us, you try to talk with your… uncle."

"I'll do."

After what she said, he would definitely go with her to Chicago. Man, he would definitely go with her to the end of the world, you heard her, she trusted him.

Lina extended her arm and pointed her fist towards Lemy, and of course he shook his fist against hers.

Lina never greeted or farewell with a kiss on the cheek like all the girls in school, and that was something he loved and hated, 'cause fuck, he wanted to kiss her; imagine kissing those freckled cheeks, man. But at the same time, the thought that anyone could kiss her just because everyone does it, that bothered him.

He loved the way she farewell. Well, he loved everything about her, did I said that already?

"Well, I gotta go. Mom sure wants me to help her to close the store."

"I gotta go too, I have to pick up that stupid dinosaur"

Lemy watched her go, and cursed for the million time the fact that she was two years older than him. She was fifteen and studied the high school, wich meant he only could see her when she was on the store or the skatepark.

Right now, Lemy was walking with the giant box in his hands.

The present was perfect, the cover was perfect, the envelope was perfect; the guy of the store had that wrapping paper full of dinosaurs on a orange background. The guy said the character was Reptar, from a 90's cartoon from Nickelodeon, you know, before Disney bought it. I don't give a fuck, but the guy discounted 50 bucks when I told him Lizy's story. I told him while he was wrapping it, and I had to listen to his rambles. ¿Does it remind you to someone? But talking again about Lizy's gift; man if I only could give her this on her birthday, it would be awesome.

Her birthday would be on october 21th, and it was around the corner, because summer was just a week away and everyone would have to return to school on september. Fuck, just seven days of freedom. It really fucks me up to think that I'm a week away from starting the seventh grade; it would be the same shit like it was sixth... oh wait, it would be worse. At least the last year I had my sisters to support me, but with all the shit I'm in right now… well, I better get ready for a shitty school year. You know? I'm not worried about me; I've recibed a lot of hits along my life, some of them really hard, but Lizy… man, I'm really worried about her; she's about to start the first grade, and she's going to the same private school with Leia. The first grade of school is hard, and it will be harder for her since she was educated at home so far, Liena took care of it. Lemy wanted Liena to keep doing it, but now she was a teacher on a kindergarden; she finally recieved her title, and would start working next month.

The reason why she was educated at home all this time was… well, the kids in the neigborhood, the ones that would be Lizy's classmates, they… kids are cruel, have you ever heard that? It was true, it fucking was. I lived it myself, just like all my older sisters. You think Loan locks up at home 24 hours just because her DNA's fucked up? Ok, maybe it was, but two or three of her problems were because of those monsters that people insist on call kids.

They messed with her, and she was alone; she didn't had anyone to support her so those fuckers and bitches had their fun with her until Lyra went to school. Liena couldn't go to the same school.

That's why Lizy didn't go to kindergarden. We tried, you know? We realy tried, but once we took her to the park, and she wanted to play on the sandbox with the other kids, and for a moment things went good, for a moment I tought nobody would recognize her or judge her, I tought she wouldn't have to pay for the sins of the bastard she call father, and things went to shit. We took our eyes out of her for five minutes, and the last thing we knew was that a little brat was throwing sand at her face while calling her freak.

"Kids are cruel" well, I was a kid… ok, I was smaller, and I was _really_ cruel. That little bitch would never forget who's Lemy Loud; her mother had to hit me with a rock to take me out of her. Remember I told you that I recieved hits from life? Well, I said it literally, that woman had a strong arm. When I woke up I was in aunt Lisa's lab, and Lizy was hugging me tight while crying. Aunt Lisa gave me thirteen stitches on my forehead, and there was when we decide that Lizy would never go to kindergarden.

And now she would go to school, and it scares me that I won't be by her side, and it scares me even _more_ to know they would leave her alone there, but aunt Lola offered herself to pay the private school where Leia was studying. That school was at the Royal Wood's exit, and it had its own school transport, and from what Leia told me (when she still spoke to me), nobody knew… nobody knew our family.

Lemy's grip tightened on the gift wrap; remember all that past shit, what happened to Loan and each one of his sisters and what he lived himsef made him angry. And you know what's worse? His sisters and he had to deal with that crap daily, even today, and Lemy tought the stigma he was carrying would follow him until the grave, and that really made him mad.

You blame me for hating my father? Can you really blame me? We have to pay for the sins of that son of a bitch, you think that's fair?

Lemy was abstracted in his hate and didn't notice that a car paired with him and was following him slowly.

A honk made him jump out of fright and recoil in defensive position, covering himself with the box.

Aunt Luan's laughter resounded on the empty street. The yellow Sedan shone with the sunbeams even with the old paint.

"Kid, if you keep walking like that, one day something bad will happen to you. I've been following you for two blocks and you didn't even noticed me" Lemy was still stunned, and all he could do was stand there watching her. The chestnut woman narrowed her eyes and with a soft voice said: "want some candy, kid? And maybe when you finish I could give you somthing even more _sweet_ "

She winked.

Lemy was still stunned, clinging to the box.

Her aunt's laughter took him off his astonishment, and he slowly was recovering. His pale face was changing into a red blush.

That woman wants me to eat her… shit. Maybe my father is not the only responsable for my life being bullshit.

Lemy sighed; her aunt's laughter said that she was messing with him, but in this family you never know, man.

"Come on Lem, get in, I do have snacks."

Lemy reluctantly got in; for a moment he tought about refusing and keep walking, but I told you already man, Lemy Loud is weak with womens, specially the ones from her family.

In the car, he settled himself while holding the box; the the back of the car was full with her party stuff. Altrough she was now a professional comedian and had presentations on bars and auditoriums, and once she was on Comedy Central, she still used her midweek days to attend birthday parties. This time she just had one, and in the glove box he found a bag full of candies.

This was the party of some spoiled brat, because this shit was good. Oh, look at this, a giant chocolate bar, come with daddy.

"So, are you ready for this Tuesday?" she said pointing at the box.

"This Tuesday?... Oh, it's Loan's birthday." Yup bro, in two days it would be Loan's birthday. "Yes, but this is for Lizy."

Luan looked foward while started driving. Lemy felt the tense and silent atmosphere, and it was awkward. He rather be harassed by her aunt's puns.

"You love Lizy so much, don't you?" said Luan not taking her eyes off the road. Suddenly, her voice lost that caractersitic happiness.

"Yes, I do." Man, this is weird. Why is she asking that? Of course I love Lizy.

"She's very small."

"Yeah, she is." Ok, don't tell me it's just me. Man, this is weird.

Luan nodded again and kept driving. The ten minutes that separeted them from their home passed in absolute silence. Lemy couldn't even turn on the radio; his hands were bussy with the box.

When the sedan pulled into the drive and stopped aside Vanzilla 3000, Luan was still with her gaze fixed to the front and her hands grippin the steering wheel, so Lemy had to stay there.

You know man, there are times were you know you have to stay there and wait. And I would be lying if I say I don't want to know what aunt Luan have to say. Probably it was another of her jokes.

"Loan spend a lot of time with you…"

"I wouldn't say a lot of time, lately she…" Lemy stops talking when he remembered how she, like his other sisters, have distanced herself from him.

"Yeah, but she still talks with you, and that's way more that anyone can say."

"Well… yeah, sometimes we talk. Why?"

"Liena and you are very close"

"Where do you wanna go with this?"

"Blondes never get out of style" the bitter voice of her aunt echoes in the car. "I know Liby is not very… Look, it's that stupid thing in her teeth… you gotta understand she won't held it forever… Lemy, I had brackets too, and look at me now; I have the most perfect smile in Roya Woods." That's true; aunt Luan have the whitest and most cared smile I've ever seen, "And I know she's tall and slender, but give her time; some girls bloom late. If I told you that Lynn couldn't grow her breast until she was pregnant with Lacy, would you believe me? And look at her now, she's sexy, she have a goddamn hot ass."

Everything went silent again.

"Alright… I-I understand." That's a lie, I don't know what the fuck is happening right now.

"No you don't!" His aunt's sudden yell made him flinch, almost like when aunt Lucy comes outta nowhere. "Liby is too shy… it's that bloody thing on her head… she's not as sexy as Lyra or Leia, but damn she's beautiful Lemy, I know she is. Isn't beautiful her hair color?... so… she have so much love to give… you just need to be nice with her… just give her a chance, don't leave her at the end as if she were your last option."

Again everything went silent.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!?" this time he yelled, and Luan looked at him with fear. "What is wrong wit you!? You're telling me to… what the fuck?... you… what the hell is wrong with you!?, you come here and offer me Liby as if she were a piece of meat, as if she were a… How dare you!? she's… she's… beautiful, and cute, and I know she's shy, and delicate… and that's why I will never, ever, ever do that to her! I won't do that to any of my sisters! I'm not like my father and Liby is not like you! she's… they all are better! Liby deserve someone just for her, you said so, she's cute goddamn!, and more important, she's beautiful in the inside, she can get a cool guy, a lot of them, she doesn't have to conform with her brother. None of us have to be like you… so go fuck yourself! I won't do that to her, or Liena, or Loan, or…" Lemy's face was too blushed in anger. "…Lizy. You… you think I'm interested in Lizy… you think I would… you think this gift it's because I want to… I'M NOT LIKE HIM! I'M NOT A FUCKING PEDO SON OF A BITCH LIKE HIM!"

Lemy opened the door and got out the car as fast as he could.

Luan stayed there in silence, totally frozen; an expression of surprise in her face. She lay on the steering wheel, closing her eyes, and closing tight her fists.

Good job, Luan, you not only didn't help Liby, you made it worse, and fuck, it really hurts when a kid tells you're a pervert…. The good news: Lemy loves Liby; the way he defended her… For a moment he reminded her to Lincoln, for a moment she got exited when she watched him _that_ angry, yeah, Lemy loved her sisters. The bad news… he only loved them as _sisters_.

Remember when I told you that sometimes I flitr with Mary Jane to deal with all the shit in the house? Well, there's something better that a joint of the finest weed. Don't worry man, I'm not talking about cocaine or crystal or any of that shit, nope. What really calms me, no matter how fucked I might be, is…

Look at Lizy while she's sleeping. Do you have little sibilings, newphews or children? No? Well man, then you can't know what I'm talking about. You don't know what is like to look at that little one snuggled up and breathing slowly. You don't know what is like to see a little girl, all dirty and tired, lying in a bed lost in the world of dreams, where nothing bad can happen, where she's secure, and if you don't have a little kid in your life, you won't know what is like to sit and whatch for minutes that little creature sleeping, and feel, at least, that there's nothing bad happening in the world.

Lemy felt that way while he watched Lizy sleep; he stormed really furious in the house, and he was so angry that for once Lupa, who he met at the stairs and always had a sarcastic phrase to say, just stepped aside rising her hands like a robber surrounded by police officers. But now after ten minutes… or was it ten hours? Relativity man, remember? Lemy was now calm down, or at least as calm as someone can be after yelling to your aunt that you don't want to fuck your sisters. Aunt Luan now would be mad at him now, and now he had to watch his back all the time. He scratched his head, and rememered how she managed to put lice on one of his wool caps; his mother was about to cut all of his hair to end with that pest, but Lyra helped him with a special comb and a shampoo. That's why he doesn't use wool caps anymore; now he uses a bandana to tame his wild hair.

Lemy would spend his entire night watching Lizy sleep while thinking in his problems and meditating, but the voice of the other male in the house took him out of his toughts.

"Dinner is ready!"

Lizy of course didn't wake up; the voice, altrough loud and manly, came slightly because of how far they were from the kitchen.

Lemy smiled, already tasting the happiness of his little sister once she wakes up and watch her gift. If the gift were for him, he wouldn't be that exited, you know?

Make his sisters happy is… intoxicating.

"Lizy, come on Lizy, wake up" said Lemy touching softly her cheek, starting with a gently touch like the flutter of a butterfly, and then, taking her in his arms in the most delicate way possible. "Come on Liz, get up."

Lizy opened her eyes slowly and blinked; she looked at everywhere, then focused her blue eyes on his big brother, and a wide and honest smile brightened his face, or rather, her smile brightened the whole world.

"Hey"

"Hey" she answered with a smile on her lips, but when she rubbed her eyes and woke up completely, her smile hesitated, then she remembered why she was sleeping in her brother's room.

Lizy looked away sad, but before she could sink in the dark shadows of depression…

"Happy birthday Lizy!" Lemy said happily.

"Birthday? Today's not my birthday" she looked at him with those big eyes. "Loan's birthday is in two days, and mine is in october, remember?"

"Really? Oh, silly me" Lemy slapped his forehead dramatically. "You're right, it is in october, and you'll turn… three, right?"

"No! I'll turn six!" she said lifting six fingers in front of him. "I'm big now, and I'll go to school."

"Right, right, you'll go to school. Are you ready?"

"Of course, I'm really Smart, aunt Lisa told me so."

"Of course you are, not like your silly brother, I even tought today was your birthday… and now I have a problem." Lemy looked down.

"A problem? Lizy jumped off the bed and got close to her brother; she would be ready to help him with whatever his problem was. Lemy could count on her, she was now a big girl, she was six… almost. "What's the problem? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay, but… look, I bought this cute gift for a girl whose birthay is today, and now there's not birthday girl… that's a problem."

Lemy stepped aside, leaving in sight the box behind him.

Lizy's face brightened and her eyes shone like two sapphires.

"Thats for me?" she asked without taking her eyes off the box.

"That's for you, but your party in not today, so I'll have to save it until october, or give it to other girl."

Lemy took the box and walked towards the closet.

"NO!" said Lizy and hugged his hips from behind.

"No?"

"No! Give it to me, it's mine!" the little girl said pulling his brother's militar jacket. "It's mine, you said so!"

"Nope, I said it was for the birthday girl, remember?"

"It's my birthday! Today is my birthday!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! I am!" Lizy was now jumping with excitement.

"You're a little liar Lizy Loud" He bent and finally gave her the gift. "But that's okay since I'm silly"

"Thank you Lemy!" Lizy couldn't decide between take the box or hug her brother. That made him laugh; that was Lemy's first sincere laugh in weeks.

Lemy hugged his little sister, and kissed her forehead.

When Lizy got free from the hug, she tore apart the wrap of the box.

Lizy froze for a minute… two… ok, now I'm worried.

"Lizy?"

The little girl screamed so high Lemy could swear the crystals of her room were about to break.

"Ahhh! It's perfect… it's… it's… aaahhhh! It's perfect! Aaaahhh!"

Another scream like that, and man, I will go deaf. At least I already know how to speak sign language.

Lizy took out the Indominus Rex from the box and looked it at the eyes, looking at it's big fangs. The little girl was jumping with excitement and suddenly she ran out of the room.

"Mom, mom! Lemy gave me a new dinosaur! Look it!"

You see? It worth it, it fucking worth it. Who wants a stupid poster signed by the best guitarrist in the world when you can make Lizy happy?

Gift

 **And here's the new chapter, and Lemy's day is not over yet, poor guy. However, I wrote more but I decided to cut here. The next chapter we will see how will interact the whole Loud family. I'll give everyone their moment, to show how a special family can live together, even in their situation. And most important, and something I've been wating for: how Lemy acts with each one of his sisters.**


	4. Sleep Alone

Lemy poked his head trough the dining room frame and watched how all his sisters and aunts roamed from the table to the kitchen. He looked aunt Lana and his mother enter to the kitchen to serve the food (he supossed), and some of his aunts were already sit down; if you don't help don't get in the way.

Aunt Lori was sit with a laptop in fron of her; she always brought work to home because the lawyer's buffet she worked for pressed her a lot, and she wanted to be rised to the administrative ladder. Lemy suspected that she wanted to take possesion of the buffet, or at least have her own. Whatever it was, she was in the right way; she was one of the favorites of the firm's director, and that's why she always was from one court to another. Because of that, she was always traveling to Detroit, Warren, Flint and Lansing.

Aunt Leni was aside working on her drawing, but then she lift her sight, maybe feeling his newphew watching her.

"Hey Lem-Lem, can you take a look at this?" she said and showed him the desing. The draw was made in pencil, and however, Lemy feels his "little friend" waking, wanting to see his aunt Lola drawed wearing a sexy set of lingerie.

Lemy looked away, repressing that voice in his blood, calling him and seducing him.

"It really cool, aunt Leni"He said. You know? His aunt is a fashion designer; she never went to the college, in fact, she didn't even finished high school (thanks to a white haired motherfucker). Someone had to take care of the children of sin, right? So when Lola's career began to took of, she selled Leni's models as if they were hers; you know, just like actresses and singers sell clothes and make up in their names, and I swear man, none of those bitches have done anything.

Lemy felt kinda bad for aunt Leni; he would wanted the world to know her name, but she said she's ok as long as her designs are in the market and were popular. And don't think shit about my aunt Lola; all the money she gets selling her dresses goes to aunt Leni.

Lori rises her sight, and the boy can see the tiredness on his aunt's face. He doesn't understand why she focus that much in her career; I told you we're not the wealthiest, but Lola earns a lot of money, same with Lisa, so it's not like we will starve if she relax a little.

"Hey Lemy, how's it going? Ready to return to shcool?" she said smiling, and he had to give her that; even with that work charge and fourty years on her, aunt Lori was sexy, even more with that white shirt and black tie.

"Yeah, everything's fine, and I think so, but the truth is… I don't wanna go back to school." Lemy scratch his head uncomfortable. Lori always got him nervious; she was always strict, or maybe like aunt Luan said: Blondes never get out of style. C'mon man, stop thinking about that.

"You can stay in home if you want Lem-Lem, just like Loan" said Leni smiling warmly. "Right, Lori?"

Lori's face darkened, and trying not to lose her smile, she answer.

"Loan is… Loan is special Leni, remember?" she said looking down in sadness. "She can't go to school, not again."

"School is shit, and if Loan doesn't want to go I think it's ok, she… she will find something, I'm sure she will."

Lori look again at her newphew, and with a smile, a legit and real one, brightened his face.

"That's true, she's special… but that isn't bad, I'm special too, and look at me now; everyone likes my designs. Loan will be okay; besides, Lemy will take care of her like Linky did with us, right?" said Leni.

"Yes" Lemy said feeling embarassed; he didn't knew if he could acomplish that mission, specially now.

"What are you talking about?"

Both women and teen jumped in fright.

Lemy turned his head to meet with aunt Lucy behind him.

"Stop doing that!" they yelled at her.

"Sigh" said the goth woman wearing that tight black dress, showing those smooth and sexy legs sheathed on those black lycra stockings.

Goddamn it man, stop doing that.

"We're talking about how good brother is Lemy" Said Leni returning to her drawing. "But Liena says he doesn't want to sleep with none of them yet."

The silence that preceded her words was so dense you could slash it with a knife.

While Lori looked away with notorious blush in her cheeks, and Lucy just stayed stand there in silence, Lemy looked down again.

In that moment Luan entered the room, and the tension rised to the next level. When Lemy heard her coming, he looked at her, and it was her turn to look down with shame.

Leni felt the change in the room, so she stopped drawing and looked at them.

"What's happening?"

Lemy just ran away to the kitchen, to the kiddie table.

In a normal house, kitchen count with a table, the one where family eat normally, and the dining room was used to special ocassions.

But if you haven't noticed, this is not a normal family, neither this house; the room I just left has a huge table for ten, and the kiddie table… too.

The little room unholstered with cupboards and shelves filled with food every Sunday, and every Saturday night they were again empty. Same with the fridge. I've already told you, twenty people can eat a lot.

Thanks Cthulhu (surprised? You can't live in the same house with Lucy The Queen of Darkness and not hear about Lovecraft), today's Monday.

Sitting in the table were Lupa, Lacy and Liby. They all were whispering who know what. Liena is helping Lana and mom to serve the chicken stew, and dad is finishing the smashed potatoes.

"Hey Lemy" Lana's smile shone like the spring sun, and for a moment Lemy could see Lizy in her traits; Lana may have thirty years, but that wild and careless look for being vet in the city zoo, well, is like see the face of a girl in the body of a woman, a very sexy woman, because even with those scars and that explorer jacket and short shorts she can't hide her resemblance with Lola. Lana was corpulent; her work demanded her to be in form, but even with that, the natural curves of her body were apreciable with that tight garment.

And here we go again, stop thinking that man; it's not like you're seeing her for the first time.

"Hey" what else can I say?

"Could you help me with this" she said handing him the tray. "It reminds me when I feed the lions, you don't?"

"Kind of. But I rather feed the lions; I think they're less dangerous than y'all" He said and recieved the food, but when he turns to go to the dining room, he feels Lana's arms on his belly.

She hugged him tight while lay her chin on his shoulder.

"Lizy showed me the gift you gave her; it sure was expensive…"

Lemy couldn't reply. His throat was dry, and feel his aunt's breasts on his back didn't help either.

"My little girl is lucky having a caring and kind brother like you…"

"That's my boy: kind, cool and sexy. What more can ask a girl?"

Luna, who was serving the food in the plates with Lincoln, looked at him with pride. For someone with half of her head shaved and the ears full of piercings, the look she gave Lemy was really cute.

"It… It's nothing, I just…"

Lana laughs softly in his ear.

"Thanks for take care of her, Lemy. Now go; the food is getting cold." she said giving him a spank like if he were one of the zebras she take care of at the zoo.

Lemy got out the kitchen, and couldn't help to look at the little group of girls that looked at him with killer eyes. Everyone but Liby; who watched him with sadness in her eyes.

He entered the dining room, where Lynn and Lisa were wating for the food.

Lynn was wearing a large orange shirt, it was from Lincoln; Doesn't it bother you? And she was using a towel on her wet chestnut hair. Her eyes are closed while she rubs her hair trying to get it dry. She was shorter than Lemy, and even with that large shirt, she couldn't hide her well toned body; it was the result of the excercise she did every night. Right now she just finished her workout. In the summer, she ran and work out in the mornings, and in the night she used the little gym she had in her room.

"Can you do that in other place? You're splashing me" said Lisa who was sit with Lulu on her lap, and she was trying to catch every drop.

"I'm starving, what are we gonna eat tonight?" said Lynn, ignoring her sister.

"Chicken stew and smashed potatoes" said Lemy who passed the plates to her aunts, except for Luan, who looked away.

"Hey Lem! I missed you at the gym. I told you you have to be rough with your training, or all the work we've done will be for nothing"

"But last night you made me train for three hours" Lemy said. He couldn't believe she was reproaching because he skipped a session, when for the last three months she have been driving him to his limits.

"It's not enough, once you return to school, you won't dedícate as much time as now, so you have to get your body used to excercise before dinner. But if you want to skip sessions, I can wake you up in the mornings to run with Lizy and me.

"NO!" Lemy yelled with panic, and everyone looked at him with concern. "I mean, I won't endure, I will stay on the night turn, and I won't skip any other session, I promess.

His aunts looked at him confused, except for Luan, who was playing with her food.

"Apreciated family unit 3.2, I've told you thousands of times if you want to use your youth on something optimal, you must drive your atention and efforts to cultivate your mind and not your body. Those valuable hours you spend sweating, you could spend them in my lab where you're more than welcome. I have understood that in your last school year you failed an importan biology test, wich decreased important decimals to your final note, so I definitely advise you to leave Lynn and her competitive and primitive attitude, and join my study sessions so you won't fail on your academic performance, and that way avoid your paternal unit's wrath."

Lemy couldn't understood a word as always, but he understood what she meant, so he just rubbed his head.

"To be honest, I failed because…" Lemy remembered the reason, and decided he wouldn't tell it. "I falied because the teacher… that woman hates me… and Lacy." He whispered those last words.

"Who you're callin' primitive?"

"The homo neanderthalensis say what?"

"What?"

"As you can see Lemy, you should join me; I always wanted an assistant and you gather all the requeriments this work requires.

"Leave the boy alone. Besides, it's obvious who he want to spend the time with, Frankestein. With me at least he can enjoy the view while he workout."

In that moment, Lynn began to lift the shirt she was wearing, slowly and sexy showing her beautiful legs an her toned abs. Her panties were made of red lycra, and they were so tight he could see her lips, and he wasn't looking at her face.

"Girls, I think you souldn't…" said Luan, her voice for a moment was identical to her daughter's.

"You can always help me in the store." Said Lucy who joined the talk. "You could use your hability to find treassures in something different to music."

"Leave Lemy alone, he must focus on the school." Said Lori, who didn't looked away from her PC.

Lemy began to back away slowly to get away from that discussion, and when he was about to enter to the kitchen, he felt something climbing trough his leg, and going fast, that thing hugged agains his head.

Indeed; Lulu was resting on top of Lemy's head.

It was really common; Lulu was always on her mother's head, my father's or mine. I'm sorry if I feel special for that, but man it is really cute when she does that. Right now she's playing with some strands of my hair, and yes, sometimes she gets excited and she tries to rip off my hair. But look at her with her pacifier while looks for something in my hair, it's fucking cute, and thoses eyes… Have you ever seen that "Shrek" movie? The first one was really good, but like every good movie, the cinema industry have to explote it until all that remais are shitty sequels, each one worst than the other (and there we go again, wandering). However, it one of those sequels, there's a puss in boots, and in one moment, he looked at some guards with those big eyes, and it is suposed to be so cute you can see the universe in them. Well, that cat is a rookie compared to Lulu; she has those big eyes, and like the cat in the movie, you can see constelations in them. And I'm not being poetic, man; it really looks like you can see a nebula on her eyes, I swear man; I can't even tell what color are they: blue, purple, turquoise? It is like watch the northern lights; always changing, always beautiful and misterious, that's how Lulu's eyes are, I know it because right now she's hanging from my head like a bat, and she's looking at my insipid green eyes.

She's changes position and now she's hanging from his hair with one hand, and uses the other to boop Lemy's nose, and when she feels satisfied, she begins to explore his face with her fingers. He just grimaces to avoid a scratch on his eyes.

Lisa look at her creature, never said better, and laugh.

"Don't leave her do what she want, or she'll think she can bother everyone."

"She's not doing anything bad." Said Lemy, but then stoped. Lulu watched him talk, and now she grabbed his lower lip and start pulling it.

His aunts stopped arguing and looked with tenderness the scene.

"You're a good brother, Lemy" said Leni with a smile while taking the plates Lana passed. "Now I understand why Liena never stops talking about you… well, she can't talk, but she does that thing with her hands… however, now I understand why she's in love with you."

Lemy, who was smiling because of the pettings Lulu was giving him, grimance and starts tickling her, acting like he doesn't heard what she said.

And there's Lulu, trying to scape from Lemy's fast fingers while doing that cicada sound.

In that moment Liena was entering the room with a bowl of soup, and when she heard what her mother said, she droped it and covered her face blushing.

Everyone gasp and watch the bowl falling, but then Lemy quits playing with Lulu and with a ninja-like move catches the bowl. Lulu was still clinging to his hair and laughing.

Fuck it man, being near Leni is dangerous.

The boy leaves the bowl on the table and run to the kitchen with Lulu.

Once he was in the kitchen, he let out a heavy sigh.

Damn, that was intense. Aunt Leni is a cinnamon roll; she basically took care of Loan, Lyra and Liena while everyone studied the college, but she was always telling things she's not supossed to say, and the worst part is I can't be mad at her, she doesn't do it on prupose, it just escapes. Do you know how many times we got in trouble because she tell everyone that Liena's father is her brother? The answer is: A lot.

"Everything's ok, son?" Lincoln take off that apron with pink lace markers and look to Lemy. You can see that paternal love and concern in his eyes.

Lemy looked away.

Fuck you and your love. I know your way to show love, and you can stick it up your ass. I'm not a fagg, but even if I was I would never let you love me, not in the way you do.

Lemy ingored him and sat in the farthest place of the table.

Lincoln look wounded.

What happen dad? You're not used to be rejected? Well, fuck you, here's someone that won't beg for your atention.

"Ignore him daddy, Lemy is just in a bad mood." Lemy looked up to see Lacy defending him, maybe she would talk to him again. "Sure he's on those days of the month."

Lemy looked down again, focusing on the soft pettings Lulu is giving him on his hair.

"Or maybe his boyfrend broke up with him." Said Lupa joining the attack.

Both girls laugh viciously.

"Don't bother your brother, girls."

Lincoln try to look again at Lemy, but he refuses to look at him, and starts to play again with Lulu.

"If we stop bothering him, will you give us something?" said Lacy coquettishly.

"If you don't stop bothering him I'll take out something from you, so better help me with the plates, and where are Leia and Lizy?"

"I'm here daddy, I was changing my clothes." Said Leia who just entered the room with a really short tight dress that barely covered above her knees, leaving uncovered her milky smooth tights. It doesn't have sleeves, so you can see her soft and naked arms. "Do you like what you see?"

"It's really nice sweetie, now please help me with the plates" he said getting out of the dining room.

Leia hand out the food to her sisters with an angry grimace on her face. She didn't got the reaction she was looking for.

And when she was about to had Lemy his plate, it "slips" from her hand and land all over his pants.

"Ouch! That's hot!" Lemy jump in pain and try to separate the wet fabric of his pants from his crotch.

"Oops, I'm sorry Lemy. Oh well, it's not like you use it anyways." Said Leia mockingly.

"Careful Leia; hot water might make it smaller" said Lupa grining.

And here we go man, let the buffet begin. Thtat's the reason they all are gathered here, and I don't know why dad bother himself in cooking if those girls have more than enough with me.

"It can't Lupa, Lemy has nothing down there." Said Lacy and she and the others bursted on laugher. Liby just smile a bit, as if she was trying to hold her laugh.

Lemy sat again and squeezes the spoon, trying to focus on the bowl of soup he has in front of him. He take a sip; carrot soup, and the secon sip it's for Lulu; who opened her mouth and began to eat without leaving his brother's hair.

Lemy knows this just began, but before he could continue, Lizy came jumping like a bunny with her new toy in her arms; it is so big she barely can hold it. She have the remote hanging from her neck. When Lizy left Lemy's room, he realized how big it was, so he added a strap made of an old guitar strap.

Behind her, Loan and Liena were coming. Liena was still a little blushed; she looked at her sibilings and noticed Lemy's tension and the mocking smiles on her sisters faces.

"What's happening?" Liena moved her hands fast and smooth, fruit of her experience.

"Nothing" everyone answered, including Lemy.

"Dad said don't bother Lemy"

"Liena, he will not choose you just because you're defending him." Said Leia desafiant.

Liena, again blushed, moved desperately her hands in an effort to answer, but she was so embarassed it looked like she was trying to kill a fly.

Loan looked at his only brother too, and sat in the farther place from him.

Liena, trying to get over the bad moment she just had, took Lizy and tried to sit her in a chair.

"I want to sit next to Lemy" said Lizy and placed her dinosaur in the chair next to Lemy, then she lifted her arms in front of him.

Lemy already had Lulu in his head, but when he saw the look on the eyes of the little blonde, he couldn't resist.

"Alrighr, come here Lizy-Lizard" Lemy lift her and sat her on his lap.

"Why are you wet? Did you pee yourself?" asked Lizy, feeling the wetness on her brother's legs.

"Yeah, he did. You sould go for one of Lulu's diapers for your little brother." Lacy attacked again.

Liena lifted her hands willing to defend her brother, but the Lupa shot a glance at her, forcing her to focus on her plate.

"Do you want me to go to get one?" Lizy looked at him, without a single pinch of mocking on her voice. She sounded worried.

You get it now man? This is why I'm more than willing to sacrifice something of my collection for this girl: she really loves me, she really care for me, without expectign something in exchange, without expect me to…

"It's not that Lizy, Leia dropped on me some soup, it's nothing."

Lizy looked at Leia and snuggled with Lemi, while gazing at her.

"I'm gonna tell your mom you damp Lemy and threw Mr. Fangs trough the window."

"Why are you complaning? Thatks to me you now have a new toy; your brother gave you a new dinosaur so you should thank me."

"Lemy bought you that?" said Lacy pointing the Indominus Rex. "Now I see why you don't like girls, you like em' small, don't you Lem?"

"It's because he can't with a big one" Lupa topped off.

"The only way his little friend can look bigger is benig with someone smaller than him" Laughed Leia while eating her soup in a fancy way.

"We should warn Aunt Lisa; if he likes Lizy, Lulu must drive him crazy"

"I don't like Lizy, and much less Lulu!" yelled Lemy furiously.

"You don't like me?" said Lizy while looking at him sadly.

"Why does Lizy have a gift? It's my birthday, not hers!" said Loan hitting the table with anger.

Liena was watching with fear the argument.

"Your birthday is in two days." She said.

But Loan didn't looked at her; she was looking at Lemy, altrough she never learned sign language.

"I'll give you something too, it's just that Leia broke Lizy's toy."

"Why don't you like me?" Lizy was about to cry.

"He doesn't like you because he's a fagg." Leia looked at him almost with disgust.

"What does fagg means?" asked Lizy.

"It means Lemy doesn't like women, but that's ok; we're too much for him." Answered Lacy.

"Dad is a real man, not like you." Lupa stabbed her fork on a piece of chiken like if it were someone's heart.

"Lizy, don't listen to them, I like you… I mean, I love you, I really love you." Lemy looked at her pleadingly.

Lizy whiped her tears.

"I love you too."

"I knew it, I knew Lemy like little girls, don't you Lem-Lem?" Said Lupa grining, showing her sharp fangs.

And now you know why I hate dinner time. Now you see what I was talking about? I have to deal with this shit every day. Those girls never talk to me, and when they do, it is to mess with me. And all because I'm not like their fucking father, just because unlike him, I'm not a fucking pervert. How they dare to say such thinghs when they drool for a bastard like him?

"Why I don't have a gift? Why Lizy have one?" Loan looked at Lizy furious, and she snuggled more with Lemy. Loan was scary.

"Loan listen; I have a gift for you, I swear."

"They're right, the voices were right; you don't love me, nobody does."

"Relax Loan, I love you, we all love you."

"I could love you more if you take a bath." Leia looked at her with disgust.

"Shut your fucking mouth!" Lemy yelled at his little sister.

"Don't tell me what to do, fagg." Leia threw a fork agains Lemy.

"I hate you!" Yelled Loan.

In that moment, several things happened at the same time.

Loan threw her glass against Lemy, and he lift his arm to protect Lizy and Lulu. As the discussion was growing, Lulu was getting more nervious, then she opened her mouth predator-like and shot a neon blue mass towards Leia; she took Liby and used her like a human shield, and the mass hitted her in the face. The poor girl tried to take it out but it was sticked; she panicked and began to whimper. Lizy began to cry and hugged Lemy tighter, he now had a cut in his right arm, the glass broke agains his skin. Liena tried to stop her sisters moving her hands in a high speed, but nobody looked at her.

And when everything was about to explode…

"What's happening here?"

Lyra's clear and tuned voice echoed in the room, and everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at her with fear.

Once Lori was the leader of the Loud kids, and now that was Lyra. Loan could never have because… well, you know. Liena was mute; her kind and motherly nature made her a good kindergarden teacher, but she couldn't be able to control the chaos her sibilings made.

And then there was Lyra: Responsible, serious, tempered and strict.

All the girls looked down.

"Leia, Lacy and Lupa are being mean with Lemy… and… and Leia broke my dinosaur toy, and Lemy gave me a new one… and Loan got angry and threw a glass against Lemy… and… and…" Lizy couldn't continue, and then she grasped to Lemy and began to cry.

"Are you ok, Lemy?"

The boy quickly hide his arm behind his back.

"I'm ok, Loan didn't do it on prupose, it wasn't her fault…"

"Show me your arm." She demanded with a soft and calmed voice.

"Loan didn't want to, it's just a scratch… it was my fault, I sould've known that…"

"Show me your arm." She repeated, this time with a sharp voice.

Lemy finally showed his arm; the blood flowed trough his forearm to his fingers.

Everyone gasped.

Loan looked with horror the blood, and with tears in her eyes, she ran away to the backyard.

"It's just a scratch, you don't have to tell Aunt Lori… or HIM."

Lyra's face paled when she saw her brothe's blood, but then she regained her composture.

"Lacy, take out that thing off Liby's head. If you can't, tell Aunt Lisa that Lulu was playing, she will know what to do. But just as a last resort.

The girls noded, and Liby was still trying to pull out that thing out of her face.

"Lupa, go find Loan, and calm her. Tell her that nothing serious happened, and please, don't say it was her fault."

Lupa, who looked ashamed for her attitude noded slowly and went to the backyard.

"Leia, take Lulu and Lizy, and finish your dinner."

"I'm not hungry." Said Lizy, not wanting to let out Lemy.

"Me neither." Said Leia.

"I don't care. Eat and then go to bed."

"Ok…" Leia tried to take Lizy, but she didn't want to leave Lemy.

"Lizy, let out Lemy, I have to take him to the bathroom and take care of his wound." Lyra said softly, but Lemy noticed a little rush and concern in her voice, but it sure was just his imagination.

"I'll be ok, I promess. Now go and drink a glass of milk and go to bed, I'll go in the first oportunity I have, and we'll play with your dinosaur. It is supposed to roar."

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Lizy looked at him with concern.

"I swear, now go."

Lizy got off his brother's lap and distrustful she approached Leia.

Leia tried to take Lulu from Lemy's head, but the little girl opened her mouth in that "special" way, and even when the sound she made was the same she did earlier, this time was alarming and a little scary.

Leia jumped back, fleeing from his little sister's fangs.

Lulu grabbed Lemy harder, and burried her face in her brother's mane.

"I don't think she want to come with me." Said Leia.

"You know what? I don't care. Come on Lemy, and hold up that arm."

Lemy obeyed and went to the bathroom with his big sister.

Man, can she read minds? Loan needs me; she can be a little dangerous, but it isn't her fault, she didn't want to hurt me, and it is just a scratch, Lyra is exaggerating, it is not Loan's fault. Are you thinking it was Leia's or Lacy's? or maybe Lupa's? No man, it isn't their fault. In any case it is mine… This is all my fault: the argument, their attitudes, it is my fault. Well, mine and more of HIM, if he weren't like he is, they wouldn't expect me to… get it? It's Lincoln Loud's and his sister's fault that my sisters think what they do is normal. It's their fault that they think families have to be like that. Have you ever seen a nine years old girl like Leia filtr like that to his thirty-five years old father? Of course not, the idea is disgusting, but here you have it; a beautiful and perfect girl like Leia beging her father to… But don't you ever think in say a word about her; ok, maybe she's mean, but she's not a whore, _she is not_ , she just mimic what she sees, she grew up thinking this is normal, that's how they all are, so I don't want you to call them whores or bitches, because then you'll have a real problem. Like I told you, it's my father's fault, and maybe mine… if I give in, if I… they wouldn't be like that with me, they wouldn't be mad at me, they wouldn't be mean with Lizy, but I can't man, I just _cant_ , you can call me fagg, maybe I am.

Lemy and Lyra were climbing the stairs in silence. Lemy gripped his shirt over his wound so the blood doesn't drop on the wood.

They both entered to the kid's bathroom. Just two bathrooms for twenty people? Who the fuck designed this?

Lyra took him quickly to the sink.

"Ok, let me see." Lyra took off the damp shirt that was covering Lemy's arm, and opened the tap to put water over the wound.

A little deep and long cut was in his forearm. Lyra worried looked it closer, and when she was sure it was just the skin what was damaged and not a vein or an artery, she let out a sigh.

"I told you it was just a scratch." Said Lemy smiling.

"You can act like you're tough with the others, but I changed your daipers, so erase that smile. Let's see if you're tough with the alcohol."

"Shit." Lemy immediately stopped smiling.

Lyra started searching in the shelf behind the mirror.

"They're forcing you again?"

"They're not forcing me, they are just messing with me."

"Don't protect them Lemy, you souldn't let them bother you, not because of that." Said Lyra while looking for whatever she was looking for, but Lemy suspected that she didn't wanted to look him at the eyes. Lemy lowered the lid of the toilet and sat down. He was tired; from the fights, from the day he just had, from everything.

"I know… but it is not their fault, they just want what their mothers have, what they taught them. Maybe I'm wrong and I sould…"

"Don't you even think about it Lemy." In the blink of an eye, Lyra was knelt in front of him, strongly taking his hands and looking him in the eyes. "We must not give in, we must be strong Lemy. We've been stained already with their sins, we must not make it worst following their steps, we're not like them, remember?"

"I know… but… I just want everything to be like it use to be, I want everyone to talk to me again. I just don't want to be alone." Lemy looked down.

The tiles are beautiful, you know that? That's why I'm looking at them. Definitely I'm not about to cry, no way, never.

"You're not alone; I'm with you, right?" And she was right. Lyra was one of the 8% of the students accepted with a full scholarship in the Julliard School, in New York. However, she rejected that scholarship, and decided to stay in Michigan University on the faculty of music and theater. Ok, she's one of the bests in that; Maddona and the fucking Iggy Pop graduated from there, but man, reject New York? Reject a life away of Royal Woods where everyone know your legacy? Lemy was just wating for the first chance to leave that city and never come back.

But Lyra rejected the oportunity of escape and live a universitary adventure in one of the most beautiful cities of America because… because of him. Lyra traveled two hours by car to go to the college, and two hours to come home, just to keep living on that crazy house, and everything because of him, because of Lemy.

"You're right, but you're all day in the university, I miss you, and I miss the others." And that was more fucked up; missing Lyra because she was away was one thing, but missing his sisters because they decided to apply the ice law, man, that hurt a lot.

"Come on Lem, you think that's the attitude of a rockstar?" she smiled, but anyways she looked sad. "I had to return to class a little earlier. I want to start this school year with the right foot, and I have to set up everything before going back, I've told you already."

"I know, and I don't want to be a crybaby, but… this is too hard, I don't think I can make it without you."

"Come on Lemy, you can always call me. Besides, you have Lizy and Lulu. They're with you.

"I guess…"

I know what you're thinking: What happened to the cool Lemy? With the boy who smokes weed being thirteen years old and goes by the life criticizing everything? What happened with that facade? Well, that's what it is, just a facade, and I've told you before: I'm a soft man, and maybe I can pretend in front of everyone, even in front of my other sisters, but not in front of Lyra. Remember I told you she's more like my mother than my own mother? Well, that's true. I'm ashamed to say that, but she was right; she changed my diapers, she bathed me and she took care of me when I was just a little Lemy who enjoyed the Blarney songs (yup, that dinosaur it's not extinct yet, but hey, he's cool). With her I learn how to talk and how to walk. She's like my mother, and I want to ask you something: you pretend to be tough with your mother? I don't think so. When life throw shit right to our faces, we go with mommy anc cry on her lap while she sings a lullaby, it doesn't matter if you're five or one hundred years old, that's how I am with Lyra, and with her there's not mask or disguise, I don't hide anything from her, and well, I couldn't even if I wanted. I'm an open book for her, and you know what? I like it.

Lyra passes her hand over his head ruffling his hair, they both were smiling, his green eyes meeting her blue eyes.

Wait, did she patted my head?

"Where's Lulu?" Lemy asked with fear.

But then they both look at his arm, and there's Lulu, sticked like a limpet sucking his brother's blood.

"Shit, how did she got there?" Lemy try to unstick the baby, but she's really sticked.

"Get off him Lulu, and stop doing that, it's gross." Lyra grabbed her under her arms and starts to pull. It took her three pulls, but finally with a sucking sound, the little girl separates from her brother.

And they both looked amazed how the wound started to heal.

Call me Deadpool, bro.

They both look at each other eyes amazed, and with a little bit of fear.

"Did you see that?" asked Lemy.

"Of course I did."

"Her saliva is magic or something…" Lemy touch again the place where the wound used to be, expecting to feel pain or expecting the wound to open, but his skin was clean and smooth as always.

"Magic isn't real Lemy, I've told you, nor witchcraft, or magic or anything like that. God doesn't like that. You're not hanging with Aunt Lucy, are you?"

"Of course not, but you have to admit it, that's cool. Lulu has super-saliva."

While Lyra check out his arm to be sure everything is ok, Lulu climbs again to his brother's head, and again she snggles on his hair.

Lyra, still distrustful, clean his arm with alcohol and a gauze.

"Come on, I wanna see if Loan's ok."

Outside the house, Lemy finds Loan leaning against a tree, and Lupa is talking to her with soft whispers. Loan allowed her to get so close she was giving her pats in her shoulder.

Leia's outside too, with Lizy by her side.

"Lemy!" the little blonde with a red cap run and jumps into her brother's arms. He lift her in the air and hugged her.

"That's my name, don't waste it." Said Lemy, kissing her face.

"You're ok?"

"Of course I am; I'm indestructible like superman, but with style." Lemy showed her his arm, free of any wound. "I told you I would be ok."

Leia, Lupa and Loan look amazed his brother's skin. Loan let out a sigh.

"Didn't I told you to go eat your dinner and after that go to bed?" Lyra looked at Leia with anger.

"Lizy wanted to see Lemy, she… was worried…" Leia looked away.

"So Lizy was worried, good thing you didn't." said Lyra mockingly.

Lemy leave Lizy on the flood, and with a head movement he tells Lupa to get away from Loan.

He looked to all his sisters, and tell them with his sight to leave.

Lyra looked distrustful at Lemy, but in the end she gives everyone the signal and they all got into the house.

With some work, he takes off Lulu, and kisses her goodbye. That made her sing happily in that summer night, the last one of the season.

Once all the girls are in the house, Lemy sits aside his elder sister, the most fragile, even more than Lizy, even more than Lulu. Man you just saw what she can do.

"Loan, it didn't happen anything, you didn't hurt me, look."

Loan refused to look up, and Lemy can hear how she whisper in the warm night.

"I'm sorry okay? I souldn't have given Lizy something if I didn't had something for you, but I swear it's not what you think, I have a gift for you, and I will give it to you in two days. Just to days and someone will turn twenty-four, isn't that cool?"

Loan stopped whispering, and now she's just listening in silence.

"You're lying, you don't love me, and you didn't bought me anything because you don't love me, and because I'm not little like Lizy or beautiful like Leia, or normal like Lyra."

Suddenly, Lemy hugs his sister tightly.

"Never say that again Loan, ever. You're cute, and beautiful, and you don't need to be like Lyra, you're excelent being Loan."

"You're lying, you don't love me."

"Of course I love you Loan, I love you all, can you feel it?"

Loan leans against her brother, hearing his heartbeats.

"A little…" she whispers, her voice a little less sad.

"A little? But I love you a lot."

"Do you really have a gift for me?"

"Yes, and if you want, I can give it to you now, you want it?"

Loan thought for a long moment.

"No, because if you give it to me now, you won't give me anything in my party… but you gave Lizy something, so I want something too."

Lemy sigh while squeezes Loan more.

You see? This is what that bastard did to my sister. She have Asperger and beginings of schizophrenia, and everything because the great Lincoln Loud wanted to play to be God, and then there's all that shit this girls had to been trough from those assholes who think that mess with someone just because is different. Some times I just want to burn it all, reducit to ashes; fuck the whole world and everyone living in it.

"What do you want me to give you?" he asked with fear, because he knows what she want from him, what everyone want.

Loan looked up, and Lemy could see her eye bags caused because of her disordered sleep schedule, and ever dirty and dishelved, with that expression of perpetual nerviousness, she looked beautiful, those blue eyes and her golden hair… and there's again that need in his veins, in his soul, in his bones; "just do it" it says, "jus do it". And if she ask now, if she beg now, he will give it to her because she looks so needed, so fragile, and he wouldn't dare to hurt her. He can't say no to anything she say now that he saw those tourtured eyes.

I know, it is pathetic. You just promised Lyra not to do it, and look at yourself now.

"I want…" Lemy looked up at her; even when they both were sit in the grass, she was taller than him. Guiding her lips to his… "I want this."

Loan touched with her index finger his bandana, and with a movement she pushes him back, waking him up.

"My bandana? But I tought nobody liked it." Lemy began to untie it.

"I won't use it on my hair, that's stupid." Lemy grimaced, clearly offended.

"So?"

Loan turn around and lift her hair, showing her neck. And there's again that tickling, that sentation on his hands, he want to touch her, explore her…

"Ok…" Lemy can barely talk, his voice is now husky.

The boy put on her neck the bandana like if it were a pearl collar or something similar. He tie the ends in a little knot, carefully evading to touch his big siser's skin.

Loan turn around again and see her gift with a smile; the bandana was blue, and it had a buffalo skull in the center, it was Lemy's favorite.

"Can I keep it?"

"All the time you want."

Loan smiled, a real one, and she looked even more beautiful.

And now it's time to get the hell outta here. Lemy got up, and offer his hand to Loan, who took it with a little blush. They both get inside the house; their aunts were now gone, and Lemy is surprised that no adult noticed the drama lived in the kitchen.

When they get in the living room, they saw the family boss sitting in the sofa with Lucy and Lori in every side of him, leaning agains his chest. He looked up to see his children.

"Everything's fine?

No asshole, nothing's fine, and all because of you and your lust.

"Everything's fine" say Loan, touching the bandana in her neck.

Lemy walk with her to the third floor. On the way he says goodnight to his aunts.

"Good night Loan." Lemy say to his sister. She stood in the door frame for a moment, and in a fit she gave him a kiss on the cheek and got quickly into the room she have to share with Lyra, who watched everything from inside.

Lyra went to the hall, where all her sisters were wating their turn to use the bathroom.

"Do you want me to sleep with you?" she offered.

"No, I'm okay. Loan is a little tired, so you better take a look at her."

Lyra nods.

"I noticed her more calmed than before, I'm sure it's because of the bandana."

Lemy looked away.

"She wanted a gift like Lizy, so I…" Lemy scratches his head trying to apolygize, but he's not sure why.

"Don't worry, just be careful, remember; we must resist."

"I know."

"You wanna take a bath?"

"Nah, I just want to go to sleep. It was a long day."

"Alright, then let's go to your room."

Lemy looked at her with a face of "really?"

"You won't go to sleep without your prayers."

"Ok mom." He says mockingly.

They were walking down into the hall, passing trough their sisters. Lupa, Liby, Liena, Leia and Lacy looked down ashamed; they all knew that Lyra was angry, and that was never good.

"Good night" say Lemy, and the only one who answer is Liena. She speaks in signs, so everything remained silent.

Lizy is in the bathroom, he suposes.

They went to his room, and Lemy take his clothes off. When he take off his shirt leaving in sight what in the future would be a six-pac, he take out his pants, leaving only his underwear. He turned to Lyra, and she was blushed.

"What's happening?"

"Nothing, it's just hot in here."

"Yeah, that's why I sleep in my underwear. I don't know why you girls still sleep in those pijamas those days."

However, strip in front of Lyra means nothing; as I've told you, she bathed me when I was a cub, so it's nothing new for her. Now we're both knelt, and it's time for her to talk to the big boss.

Lyra take out her cross from under her clothes, she nerviously hold it with both hands. She bows her heand and Lemy do the same, but he doesn't have any cross.

"Father, we thank you for another day of life, and for allow us to get to the final, and thank you for take care of our family, even when we don't deserve it. And thank you for all the food you gave us, and thank you for giving Lemy the will and the kindness to take care of his sisters, And I beg you my Lord to give him the streight to resist the temptation not to follow our father's steps that marked us, I beg you to bright my sisters to leave behind their unpure desires, wich nature offend you, I beg you God to take care of everyone living in this house, and even if our sole existence is a sin against you, please take into account our actions and not our legacy. Please guide and protect Lemy from evil, am-"

"And take care of Lyra too, she beg for the good of everyone bur herself, so send two or three angels to take care of her, you owe her, man." Said Lemy, half joke, half serious.

"Lemy, don't be rude… but ok, that too… amen."

"Amen" Lemy repeated.

Don't call me hypocrite, man; I don't believe in god, afther all the shit I've been trough, but I do believe in Lyra.

Lemy gets under the covers, and Lyra wraps him like every night since he was born.

"You're ok, need a glass of water or something? Does your arm hurt?" Lyra pats his hair in a motherly way.

"Everything's ok Lyra, you know one day you will have to stop treating me like a baby, don't you?"

"Yeah, but that day is not today. Good night Lemy."

The girl kissed his forehead, like he did to Lizy an hour ago. Man, it looked like it was days ago. And while Lyra turn off the light and closes her brother's door, Lemy think on telling her to sleep with him tomorrow. But this time… just for this night he'll sleep alone.

Sleep Alone

Two Door Cinema Club.

O.A. Note:

Hey guys, Inkheart here. Remember when I told you not to expect me to write 10000 words long chapters? Well, looks like I lied; this chapter, by its nature, needed to be long; trying to write 20 different personalities ain't easy. Even when I wanted to delve into a specific character, I couldn't do it without risking the rythm of the lecture. So I'll use specific chapters to show Lemy with each one of his sisters, or aunts.

But well, this time we've seen a really soft Lemy, he noticed that himself, but don't worry, our cynic, rude and rebel boy will come back the next time, and once he return to school we'll see him even more rude. He's that kind only with his sisters, and practically is a bunny with Lyra. Well, I hope the central dilema of the fic was clear; like I said in the beginig, I don't want this to be a copy of Flagg's fic; In his story, Lemy's isloation is due to his sister's lack of sexual interest, here's the oposite: He and Lyra decided not to fall in the claws of incest and reveal against their parent's way of life, so their sisters hate them for deny them something that is like a right for them.

Translator note:

Hello guys, here's chapter four. I had this chapter ready like two or three days ago, but I'm having troubles with my internet provider. Right now I had to use my phone as a wifi spot to upload this chapter, but at least this will give me time to translate the next one.

Speciat thanks to 13InkHeatr13, the original author. Thanks to him for write this story; I really enjoy translating it, and thank you guys for your follows, favorites and reviews. Read y'all later.


	5. Interesting

Interesting

Lemy woke up at twelve in the noon, and maybe he would sleep 'till two o'clock, but his cellphone called him up from his deep sleep.

It was a call… from Lina.

Shit! Lemy got up quickly, and suddenly he felt dizzy.

He wanted to answer ASAP, but he was so nervious that the cellphone fell from his hands, and when he wanted to pick it up, he accidentally kicked it. The phone slipped under his bed… damn! The ringtone echoed in his ears, reminding him that the girl at the other side of the line might be upset at him because he was making her wait.

He crawled under his bed, making his way through dirty shoes, clouds of dust and old socks. He tried to reach the device, wich screen brightened the place with an electric-blue light.

Damn! It seems he bloody thing went to the farthest corner of the bed. The dust was getting in his nose and his throat.

And when finally he touched with his fingers the phone and pulled it towards him, the device stopped ringing. Goddamn it.

"Are you awake?" He heard Lupa calling him and knocking at his door, and he instinctively tried to look up, wich caused him to hit himself in his head with the base of the bed.

"Shit!" Lemy crawled back to get out of under his bed, and got up rubbing his head. "Fuck!"

The boy unlocked the door and opened it to see Lupa in front of him with a disgust gesture in her face, and then it changed to surprise when she saw him half naked.

The girl tried to act like she didn't care, but thanks to her pale skin even the smallest blush was noticeable.

"Aunt Leny wants you to get up; we're going to buy the stuff for Loan's party."

"Can I have breakfast first?"

"No. That happen to you for not wake up early, you're fucked. And… can you put on some clothes?"

"Oh, I'm sorry." Lemy covered himself with his hands, the truth is he didn't notice.

"I don't care, but I don't like to see my sisters half naked… I always knew pink was your color."

And here we go. Fuck you Leia, I knew someone would end up making fun of my underwear.

Fuck, I didn't answer Lina!, now she will think I don't wanna talk with her, or that I'm too much for her and she will hate me. I'll never be able to go to Lolapalloza with her and my life will be ruined and I will die alone with nine cats and…

His phone rang again, and for a moment he almost drop it… again.

Come on Lemy, focus, don't act like a girl.

"Hey." Lemy never knew how to answer a call. I don't know if you have noticed, but I'm not the most sociable guy in the world, so if it is already hard to talk to her face to face, it is harder to talk to her by cellphone. I know, it is weird; usually it sould be backwards, but in my case it's really hard to talk without look at the other person.

"Hey Lemy! I just wanted to remind you that you owe us a signed Slash wallpaper." Lina gave him that clean and inoccent laugh he loved.

"Damn! It is necessary to laugh? It's not enough to remind me that? And tell your mother I hope she's enjoying this moment, because it will be the last time you take something from my collection, because the next time I will be the one that will take from her that vinyl disc from the Sex Pistols."

"Dream on, Lemy Loud." She laugh again. "But seriously, will you come today?"

"Of course, I told you I would, you can trust me." Don't look at me like that man, I just want to hear that again, I just…

"I do."

Lemy feels like he's flying; it is just wonderful to know that special girl trust him. That makes him feel important, proud and strong.

"We'll go to the mall for some stuff, so I'll escape from my familly and then I'll meet you at the store, ok?"

"Ok, but to be honest I don't care too much about the wallpaper, I talked to my mom yesterday, and even when she doubt it, I think if we both talk to her we can convince her to let you go with us to Chicago."

"Fuck, you're right!" Lemy slapped his forehead. How could he forgot that?

"You forgot it?"

"No no no no no… well yeah. I'm sorry, a lot of things happened yesterday; my sisters… cousins and I… well, we argue a little, and one of them threw me a glass and Lyra… Look, I really want to go, I'm sorry."

"They threw you a glass!? Are you okay!?"

It is right that I enjoy listening to her preocupation?

"Yeah, I'm okay. It was just a little cut."

"You're sure? If you're hurt you don't have to come, seriously."

"Calm down, I'm okay. A simple cut won't stop me. Besides I told you we're going to the mall to buy some stuff, so, see you there?"

"I'll be waiting for you, Lemy Loud."

"I'll be there soon, Lina Sharp."

They both laugh; calling themselves by their complete names sounds too formal, and that's why they love it.

After dress himself in a black pair of jeans and a long-sleeve purple t-shirt, and because Loan have his favorite bandana, he had to use a wool cap (hoping that's not another of aunt Luan's pranks). He shouldered a camo-stamped backpack.

He went to the living room where his sisters and some of his aunts were wating for him. Aunt Leny was applying some make up while Liena was trying to finish cleaning Lizy's face, but the little girl didn't obey her, she was pressing the buttons of her remote. Lemy could see the dinosaur walk throgh the furniture; that thing moved in a realistic way, and if it was ugly before, now it was scary. Lupa was leaning agains the door frame; she still looked upset, and she scratched her arm sometimes. "You're dying for a cigarette, don't you sis?" Liby and Lacy were sit in the sofa watching TV, and Luna was in the middle of them looking at the screen.

"What the… Ok man, maybe you haven't noticed, but seeing those three girls separated was weird as fuck. They're like the Neapolitan ice cream: they may be three different flavors, but you can't taste the chocolate without tasting a little bit of vanilla and strawberry.

So seeing them separated was like seeing Aunt Lori without her glasses; technically there's nothing wrong with it, but it feels like something doesn't fit.

But you know what? that's better; when those three are together it means more shit for me. Don't get me wrong man, it's not that I like to see them distanced, but sometimes a break is good.

But let's keep looking at the scene, now I'm a National Geographic reporter. _Come with me to see the interaction of the Loud tribe; a group known for its adoration towards a white haired god, and their interaction is based in endogamy._ A fucking success man, I bet there's a lot of gross people out there that would like to see those fucking pervs… Oh, not you man, you're cool.

Aunt Luan was sit in one of the sofas, and I cannot find Aunt Lana, but that's normal since her vacations were interrupted because one of the workers at the zoo was biten by a cobra in the snake sanctuary and she had to replace him. Of course she's worried… about the cobra, I have no idea if the guy survived, but she didn't seem to care since she didn't ask.

I can't see Loan, but that's not a surprise; that girl usually wake up at one or two in the afternoom. I think last night she was awake with some of her portable videogames. Lyra really has it hard sharing room with Loan.

When he get in the room, some looks lift towards him. Liby, Lacy and Lupa might be mad among them, but it doesn't mean the cold war against Lemy is over.

"Lem-Lem, you're here, now we just have to wait for Leia to come downstairs and we can go to the mall. Isn't that exciting? We can choose a lot of things for Loan's party."

"Just Leia? Where's Lulu?"

"Lisa said she want to make some tests. When she took that thing out of Liby's face, she got really excited."

Damn, aunt Lisa is really smart, too much to he honest, and I know she loves Lulu. In fact, she love everyone in this place. But even so she's scary, man; we all have been her guinea pigs at some point. My memory is blurred, but I know I was in a fishbowl when I was little.

So it is really quirk when you listen Aunt Lisa is testing Lulu, and it gets me nervious.

Lemy is taken out of his mind when Lynn enters the room; she's wearing a set of orange-black sportswear made out of lycra. It was imposible not to look at her, especially with her belly uncovered.

"Leia's not coming." She said while putting some things into a backpack.

"Why?" Lacy ask her mother.

Lola called last night and and Lana told her about Lizy's toy, so she's grounded. She will spend her last week of vacations in her room."

Lemy looked down. He doesn't know why, but he feels gulty. On one side, he knows it's fair; the little blonde got what she deserve, but in the other side, he doesn't like to see any of his sisters sad or angry.

"Well, everyont to vanzilla. Luan, you can drive, don't you?" asked Leni while playing with the keys.

Luan looked at Lemy, then suddenly she ran up the stair while apologizing. Leni shrugs and offer the keys to Luna.

The rockstar take her sight out of the TV, like if she weren't putting attention.

"Where are we going?"

"To the mall, to the new one, where there's that giant cotton candy machine. It'll be fun!" she stare dreamly at the nothing imagining herself enjoying a giant cotton candy.

"I… I have to practice; I'm going to have a concert at Chunk's bar, and they cannot play without me." She said evading to see at their faces. It's obviously a lie.

"But I can't drive." Leni look down, with a defeated look.

"Come on, I'll drive." Said Lynn snatching the keys from her sister's hand.

"You think you can reach the pedals, hobbit?" attacked Luna with a mockingly smile.

"Fuck you! At least I'm not a frustrated artist!"

"Of course not, you're a frustrated deportist. You sure are waiting for the return to school because that soccer team is everything you have now."

"Girls, girls stop, we like, are really going to be late." Said Leni turning off the heat.

Do you wonder where did we learn to get along the way we do?

All the children start to get out of the house forming a line. Lizy higged her dinosaur and gave her hand to Lemy, he took it and they both went out the porch. Lemy closed his eyes due the sunlight, that's why you should never wake up at midday; everyone think you would be fresh, but you're stunned and with a headache.

"I'll call him… Domi." Lizy said outta nowhere, like she always do.

"Who?"

"My new dinosaur, is Domi. Isn't it nice?" Lizy lift the toy and moved it like if it were the one who's talking. " _My name is Domi, and I love Lizy. Do you love Lizy?_ " she asked with the deepest and dinosauristic voice she could do.

"Of course I love her, dude… I mean, Domi. She's my little Lizy-Lizard, so can you take care of her when I'm not at home?"

Lizy laughs happily and make Domi nod.

They both get in the van, in the last line of seats, wich means the best seats are occupied. And now that the wonderful trio is separated, Lemy have to sit in the last line of seats aside Lupa. Shit, like if he wasn't embarassed enough with her mocks towards his underwear, now he would have to deal with her all the way.

Lemy place Lizy aside the window, and put on her the safety belt. Then he test it to be sure it is well placed. You can never be careful enough when you have a little kid at your care.

He sat down in the middle seat between them, and stretch. He's still a little tired and feels a hole in his stomach, and he knows if he doesn't eat something quickly, the headache he's having now will turn into a migraine.

" _Why don't you put on your belt, brother of Lizy?"_ Domi ask opening and closing his mouth full of fangs.

"Because…" Because it is ridiculous, uncomfortable and stupid, but you can't say that to a six years old. "I forgot."

Lemy slip his belt and lock it with a clic.

"There it is, you see?"

" _Lizy doesn't want anything bad to happen to you_." And there's that stare, with those childish eyes. Do you remember when I talked about Lulu's eyes? Well, Lizy can be a really good opponent.

The little girl took out from her pocket a tiny dinosaur toy; this one was a velociraptor. Lemy grabbed it and then they were playing with the dinosaurs while growling and clawing, and the pre-recorded roar of the Indomius could be heard occasionally. Man, that toy was really well done; that roar was savage.

Lemy looked at Lupa; the white-haired girl had a drawing notebook in her lap and was drawing a sketch with a special pencil.

While vanzilla was on the way, Lynn was driving while Leni was talking to her. The chestnut girl turned on the radio and the sound of the voice of Caleb Followill filled the vehicle, and even when aunt Lynn was always listening to electronic music when she trained, she decided that song was not too bad and let the music sound. Liby and Liena are in the seats in front of Lemy; Liby is leaning against the window, she looked sad. Meanwhile Liena was looking discreetly at him; she noticed he was looking at her, then she blushed and looked away. Shit man, seriously? Nobody is going to talk to me? Lacy who is behind her mother knelt over the seat and is speaking to her mother. Lynn is making an effort to listen to her, listen to Leny and drive.

And here we go again; I don't even know why I bother in talking, but maybe being away from the other two, Lupa will not try to shatter me.

"You should also put on the security belt, you heard Mr. Security." Lemy point towards Domi, who in that moment had the little velociraptor in her mouth while Lizy was making crunch sounds.

Lupa answered lifting her middle finger, without taking her eyes out of the notebook.

Sigh. Now I know what Aunt Lucy means when she say that. Fuck man, I just want to talk, I just want us to be normal sibilings, I just want things to be like they used to be before that stupid camp.

Lemy is enjoying the music, looks like it is a rock station, or at least it's an anternative rock song, and that's something, because when he was with Leni or Lola in the van, he had to listen to pop. Death to all the Katy Perrys in the world.

"What are you drawing?" I know, I know, I'm a stupid masochist.

Lupa stopped her agile draws and looked at him.

Lemy jumps back; he doesn't know if are her golden eyes or the intensity of her stare what scared him, but he recovered quickly and acted like those yellowish iris didn't affect. You can say whatever you want about incest, but man, those eyes are beautiful.

"Are you talking to me?"

No, I'm talking to the other girls who is also drawing.

"Yeah, it looks interesting."

Lupa returned her sight to the notebook and continued her drawing. The sketch looked like an angel or a demon with its wings extended and its hands rised to the sky as if it were praying, but it still needed more details.

"And do you have permission to speak to me, Lemy?" when she said his name, her voice sounded cold and filled with poison.

"Yeah, I just… wait, what?"

"I'm asking if your dear, pure and lovely mommy Lyra allowed you to speak to a dirty sinner."

Man, what is wrong with this girl?

"She doesn't think that about you."

"Of course she do; we all are sinner whores to her. She's good and pure and… you too, don't you?"

"I'm not… she doesn't… look, Lyra just want to do the right thing, and I… I just…"

"Don't excuse yourself, say it as it is; you're too good for us."

"It's not that Lupa, I would never think that, please understand that I don't want this to continue, I don't want… aaahhhh!"

Lemy let out a frustrated scream and leaned agains the seat.

Lizy looked at him with a worried expresion; the guy smiled, but this time it was a sad smile, he wanted to make sure to her that everything was fine.

She return the smile, it was a little sad too, and then she saved her velociraptor in her pocket and take her brother's hand.

Lemys heart almost melt, and he took her hand. They both smiled at each other, this time more sincerely.

Lizy snuggles with Lemy, and he put his arm arround her shoulders. She rest her head in his chest, and Lemy hugged her. She hugged Domi, and then they spend what was left of the trip in silence.

When they arrived to their destiny, everyone got out the family van, walked to the nearest entrace and then they walked to the second floor.

"Okay team, this is the plan" Lynn gather everyone in the entrace where the slight sound of the music could be heard. "We need to take to the house every article on this list; it is long and difficult, so we are going to use the old technique of Divide and Conquer."

For Aunt Lynn, everything was a sport or a competition. Lemy rolled his eyes in annoyance; Lacy saw him and cover her mouth with her hand to hold a small laugh, but then she remember she doesn't talk to him and quickly look away.

"This is how we gonna do it: Leni, Lupa and Liena, you're going to get the baloons, streamers and all the party stuff." Lynn ripp off a piece of paper and give it to Lupa. She take it with annoyance and save it into her black hoodie. "Liby, Lizy and I will go for the candies and the piñata (piñata? Are we mexicans?) And… Lacy and Lemy, you're going to pick up the food and the cake." Lynn winks her eye to her daughter, and all Lacy could do was stare at her mother blushed with anger.

"Wow, how subtle, why don't you ask them to go to pick some condoms?" Said Lupa mockingly.

Lynn look at her with anger, but before she could say anything, the goth girl was already walking away. Leni looked at her and tried to say something too, but it was obvious that she was afraid of her niece, so she walked away too. Liena followed her, escaping from Lynn's wrath.

Snorting, the chestnut girl takes out a purchase note and give it to Lemy. It was the note of a bakery.

"Domi and I want to go with Lemy" said Lizy, still taking Lemy's hand and pouting.

"Come on Liz, you'll have a lot of fun with us, we'll go for the candies, and if you're a good girl you can have some."

Lizy doesn't know if she want to go with her brother or eat those delicious candies.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. Now go and get all the candies you can take. I'm sure Domi would like to eat some chocolate."

"Okay, but take my velociraptor, it will take care of you, and you can give it to me when we're done, okay?"

Man, don't tell me you don't love this girl. Isn't she the cutest little girl? Sorry bro, she's mine.

Wait, what did I say?

Lemy slaps himself mentally, and give a little smile to his little sister while taking the toy.

"Alright, we'll meet here in three hours. You can go for the food first and leave the cake 'till last. Meanwhile you can do whatever you want… _anything_ you want." Lynn nudges Lacy, and due to her mothe's streight, she is thrown towards Lemy, and not to lose the balance, she hug him.

Liby look at them with anger in her eyes, and then take Lizy to the nearest escalator. The little blonde try to say goodbye waving Domi side to side.

Lynn wink at them again, and then she walk away with her nieces.

Lemy and Lacy stood frozen for a moment; Lacy is still hugging him, and it took them a few seconds to blush and separate, looking in oposite directions.

Well, this is going to be interesting.

Interesting.

Rocky Hodge.


	6. Trust on You

Trust on you.

So here we are man; walking in the wide halls of the supermarket buying the stuff my stupid father want us to take home. Lacy's walking aside me while I push the stupid shopping cart, and I wouldn't mind, but the bloody is going left every time I push it, it caused me to crash with the shelves and thanks to that we're going slow. I can't remember where I read this, but some people found out that, indeed, they do this shopping carts go slow on prupose, so people can take more time on thinking what shit to buy. And that's just one little thing, those bastards do a lot of things for you to buy their products, and I don't want to sound conspiranoid, but fuck, we're just their lab rats, dancing at the sound of the government and the corporations, that's the truth. The other truth is that, even being lab rats, we're really spoiled. Tell me something: would you change your videogames, the fast food and the internet, for total freedom? Hell no. Those pro-lgbt, vegans and feminist, they're all hypocrites; complaining about how bad is their country, but enjoying everything good their country give them.

And why I'm thinking thar pseudo-philosophic shit? Because is either focus on the illuminati/reptilian conspiration (Lizy would love that), or focus on the beautiful girl who's walking with me.

We've been in silence since aunt Lynn nudged her agains me… that was awkward, it _really_ was.

Because…. Shit. Ya know? It's time to play my cards, it's time to be honest, it's time to… accept the reason why my sisters hate me is because I don't want to fuck them.

Well, there is it, I finally said it, and it feels good man, but you already knew that, don't you? My elder sisters wish to take me to their beds, and not precisely to sleep.

And I don't know what you think, but you can applaud me for being strong, or you can make fun of Lemy, the big gay idiot, because I know what you're thinking: Who would reject an harem full of beautiful girls that only want to fuck like bunnies with you? Well, like you, I know the answer: a fagg.

Well, I guess I would too. And heck, I'd rather be gay, really; that way I would have a reason, you know, _Sorry Lupa, but I like to play on the other team, so I cant_. Damn, I'm sure if I was gay they would adore me; they would drag me to their talks and their girls meetings, and they would get me a boyfriend or something. Besides if I was gay it would be easier to rejec them, because man, if my mind want to see them just as my sisters is one thing, but my body… I've told you, it is like a whisper, and do you know what it says? It tells me to do it, it is screaming to me to fuck Lacy, to have sex with Lupa, to make love to Liby and to punish Leia for being a bad girl.

That's the truth, the fucking truth, I have to tie myself not to give in, and it's hard, but I've found things that help me; weed is one of them, fixing old stuff is another, Lizy and Lulu are the strongest reason; they really help me to focus, and like every teen I can trust on the old reliable: a good fap, that's what internet was made for. Connecting people? Pff, that's bullshit. Internet exist only and just for porn and everyone know it. And yes, there are some ways to keep that little voce inside me shut.

But who hepls me the most is Lyra; she's my stone, my light in the dark. She understands me, she knows I don't want to give in because I deny the pleasure, and she support me and she's with me in this rebellion against destiny. Her reasons not to fall on the claws of incest are different than mine; she's trying not to add more sins to our existence and clean the Loud name before the eyes of god. She really believes in him, and I… I've told you, I believe in Lyra. Yes, our reasons are different, our streight comes from different places, her conviction holds up to an invisible and merciful god, mine holds up to a chestnut hair godess who plays the cello.

So here we are bro, that's how it is. Now I'm walking with my sister, and instread of laugh or argue, we have to resist the silece. I would like to talk and joke like we used to do in the past, before the summer started. It was so funny man, you sould have seen us; we all were so close you couldn't tell where one ended and where began the other.

I miss that, I miss it a lot. I could try to talk to her and fix everything, but… even the most loyal dog can get tired of being kicked, so fuck it. Let's play a game: The fist one on talk looses, and you know? I don't like to lose.

Lemy was pushing the shopping cart, and if he rush he could spend the time with Lina. Maybe this time he can say hello and kiss her cheek.

I know man, I know I won't do it, but dreaming it's free.

The boy was looking at the food in the shelves; they all were spicies. Looks like the guy with the white hair is making Italian food, and that shit need a lot of spicies.

"We need black pepper, and something called turmeric." Said Lacy. Her voice was soft and nervious, something really weird if you take into account she's a cheerleader at the school.

Score for Lemy.

Lemy stops the cart and search between a million of jars full of colorful powders. Damn, there's a lot of jars and… Oh look, there's the oregano. Lemy could tell the difference between weed and oregano a mile away without even smell it; he has been fooled so much times in the past with that goddamn spice now he's an expert. There's nothing worst than pay twenty bucks for a few grams of oregano.

Now he just buy his stuff by nikels, dimes and dubs, that way he could choose the quality of the weed and not being fooled. Almost every time it was a dime of Blue Dragon, and Lupa loved the White Widow. But man, for a dime of Blue Dragon you could get five good grams, and for one of the precious White Widow or the mitic Critical, they barely give you a gram. No way man, Lemy liked good shit, but he wasn't rich, you know?

Speaking of… He smoked his last cigarrette yesterday, so he would have to go buy some more suplies soon. That was another reason to finish this as soon as possible.

Lemi found the black pepper easily, and he was about to look for another, then he realized that, by being thinking on Mary Jane, he totally forgot the name of the second spice.

He was about to turn and ask Lacy, but he was speechless when he saw the little girl jumping to reach from a shelf a jar with an orange powder. Lemy smiled and decided to enjoy the view. It was funny to see how his sister was fighting against her short stature, given by her mother. Lacy can jump really high; those jumps she made when she was training with her team were amazing, but she was trying to reach the jars at the top of the shelf, and she couldn't.

Lemy walked and reached easily the jar, and gave it to his sister.

Lacy looked down ashamed, and damn, she looked cute.

She looked up to see him, like she had to do for the last six months. Maybe somke weed makes you grow, and I'm really tall, you know?

For a moment they stood there in silence, ashamed again because of the horrible truth that rised a wall between them.

Lemy decided to keep with his plan of finish fast the work and then attend his business, so he took the cart and started pushing it.

"Remember when we used to get on the cart and Lyra and Lupa were pushing us around the place?..." Lacy's voice sounded regretful and nervious, she's pushing herself to do that; she's throwing a lifesaver and Lemy have to take it, or maybe it's backwards and she is the one who must take it.

"Of course I remember, those races were crazy. Aunt Lori and Aunt Lola were always get mad at us, and mom was always betting that Lyra and I would win, and your mom always yelled Lupa to push you harder…"

Lacy look up, and Lemy can swear there are tears in her eyes, but his sister evade to look at him and then she laugh remmebering those times. Lemy also laugh, and Lacy laugh even harder. Suddenly both of them burst in laugher. The people in the aisle were looking at them as if they were crazy, and you know what? Maybe they are.

"Careful! Step aside! Excuse me!" Lacy yell to the people in the supermarket while filling the cart with food. The people just let them pass with fear of the speed of that little girl on top of the cart being pushed by her brother.

Lemy is smiling, and he's running so fast than the wind is fluttering his mane. Lacy laughs and yell inside the vehicle; her short height allows her to fit inside the cart even when it is full of food.

"What's next?" Asked Lemy.

"We must go for tomato sauce and pasta." Yelled Lacy. "That's in the seven hall."

"Then there we go, hold tight!" The boy hit the gas and ran even faster, wich made the people at the supermarket scream and jump to evade to be runned over.

Lemy hit the brake and after some dangerous curves, they arrive to the place.

"Alright lady, here we are. Would you like to get out the vehicle?" said Lemy offerign his hand and bowing in front of her.

"Thank you. You're such a gentleman."

The girl take his hand and in one jump she get out of the cart.

"You know if we keep playing around we're gonna be kicked out of the store, don't you?" The boy say while looking for the pasta to make lasagna.

"Are you scared?"

"Of course not, but I don't want to ruin Loan's dinner, tell me where to get that thing or else we're goning to be kicked out."

"Loan doesn't care about the food, all she care about are her videogames."

"Maybe you're right, but I don't want to risk it."

Lacy simled, her cheeks red in blush due to the excitement of the last mischief.

"Alright, we're going slower, but don't you think I don't want to get on the cart."

They both laugh happily.

Suddenly, a heavy silence fell on them; this time it is not awkward, this time it's melancholic.

"So… How are you?" Lemy asked nerviously.

"Okay, I guess. I been practicing and training in the mornings with mom; I want to be the captain of the team this year. Since Rochell left, the place is vacant.

"Come on, your mom is the trainer, that's cheating." He winks at her.

Lacy blush even more than she already is.

"Ha, you know how demandant she is; she makes me work two times harder than the others. Besides, I want to win the right to be captain, not that someone give it to me."

"You're the best, you'll do it for sure."

Lacy's face is as red as the tomato sauce in her hands.

"And you… how've you been? Well, I know we've been a little… I mean…"

"I'm okay, don't worry."

"How is your arm?"

The boy lift the sleeve of his shirt, showing his white skin wound-free.

"Lulu licked me and the wound closed. That girl is full of surprises."

"Yeah, once I saw her walking in the roof. It scared me."

Again, a silence fell upon them.

"Well, let's keep going, I want to finish fast, I'm starving." Said Lemy breaking the silence.

Lemy and Lacy were in the fast food section; they are in the terrace waiting for their food. The warm august sunlight fell upon them warming their skin, making Lemy's hair flash, and making Lacy's hair look grey.

All the food they bought was in the floor, and all they had to do to acomplish the mission was buy the cake.

They both remain silent.

It is hard man; we haven't talk to each other for a month, except for argue or mock. So don't expect us to magically talk as if we're best friends. Don't take it bad, I'm happy; Lacy is talking to me again, and that's something I must celebrate. I invite the food.

Lacy is looking at her hands while play with her fingers.

"So, are you ready to return to school?"

"I guess. It will be hard without Lupa."

"I know, I will miss her too. But that's better; now she will take care of Liby at the high school. Something less to worry about."

"I know, but… Liby must learn to take care of herself."

"Why are you all mad?" Lemy catches Lacy's attention.

"We're not." Lacy looked away. This is getting long man, soon he will forget his sister's eye color if she keep evading him.

"Seriously Lacy, you three are always together, and today you didn't even sit together in Vanzilla. You think I'm a fool?"

"I don't think so, I know you're a fool." She said smiling, begging him to speak about any other thing.

"Come on, you can tell me."

"No, I can't."

Lemy sigh.

Those girls will worry me to death, you know?

"Ok, don't tell me. But whatever it is I'm sure it doesn't worth it to keep away from them. You're sisters, and remember; we are everything we have."

"I know, and I know we've failed you, but you've failed us too." Lacy looked at him longing.

"I know… I know I let you down… But… I can't, Lacy."

"Why? We're not beautiful enough?"

"It's not that Lacy, don't you ever think it's that, you all are beautiful, anyone would be lucky to be with you."

"Then, why you don't want?"

"Because you deserve someone better."

"There's nobody better than you; you know how everyone see us. The boys who don't think we're gross think we're bitches they can use whenever they can."

"But it won't be like that for ever, just look at Lyra or Leia; they're in schools away from here. We will leave Michigan and we will meet people that won't know who we are. You will meet other boys, _nice_ boys. The world can't be full of assholes."

"But it is, they all are equal, they all are bastards trying to hurt us. Just you and dad love us for real, just you two deserve us."

Shit, she shouldn't have mentioned that bastard…

"Lacy, if there's someone in the world who doesn't deserve you… is him."

Lacy frowned and looked at him.

"Don't say that about dad, he's good and he love us."

"That's not love, Lacy, it is not. You shouldn't… not with him…"

"I shouldn't… what?" Lacy challange him with her stare.

"You know… You shouldn't… sleep with him." Lemy feels like he bite a lemon. The taste in his mouth is so bitter he thanks he didin't eat this morning. If he'd eaten somehing, he would puke right now. Think in his father raping Lacy makes him sick.

"Why not? You don't want to do it, so…"

"Come on Lacy, you're better than this… I don't want… He shouldn't…" Lemy choke with his words.

"You don't want… what? You don't want him to touch me? Are you jealous?"

"Of course not, it's just that you're so young… so important, so special…"

Lacy is taken aback, and her cheeks blush fiercely.

"So if it hurt you that bad that… I make that with dad… then why don't you take me?"

"I can't." Lemy look at the sky, trying not to cry.

"Yes, you can."

"No Lacy, I really can't."

"It's Lyra, isn't it? You and her already…." Lacy's voice break down inagining that scene. "She's enough for you. I don't blame you, she's Miss perfect, it is normal that you choose her."

"Lyra would never do something like that! And I would never do something like that to her!" Lemy stopped looking at the sky and now he's looking angry at his sister. He hits the table with both fists, and everyone around them turn their heads.

 _What are you looking at, idiots? Go back to your food, bunch of retards_. Lemy kill them with his stare, and some of them return to their bussiness.

Lacy cringed, surprised for her brother's suddenly chance of mood. That's one part of Lemy, a part only the bullies at the school have seen. A cold and fierce Lemy defending what he loves the most.

The girls recover and it's about to respond to her brother, when a young woman interrupt them with fear, and give them their food. Hamburgers and fries for everyone.

The sibilings are eating in silence. Lemy lost his appetite, and a few moments ago he was starving, but he was eating becase he knows that if he doesn't eat, he will pass out. Remember the migraine I talked about this morning? Well, here it is with its full power.

Thet finish eating. Lemy pay the bill and take the bags.

"I'll take this to Vanzilla, and after that I'll take care of some business."

"We still need to go for the cake, or you don't want to do that with me neither?"

"I'll see you at the bakery in one hour."

"But mom said…" Lacy lift her hand trying to hold Lemys shirt. The boy moves away, and the little chestnut look down defeated.

"Like I said, I have things to do."

Lemy storms out of the place.

Arriving to Vanzilla, he search the extra key hidden in a compartment under the vehicle made by Aunt Lisa, and leave all the groceries inside. He closes the vehicle and lay against the door. He cover his face and let out a heavy sigh.

Shit shit shit! Why did everything had to go that way? We were having fun and look at me now. I shouldn't have said those things. Lacy was right; what right did I have to tell her not to give herself to her father when I rejected her? What right did I have to make my sisters jealous when I can't correspond to their feelings?

But man, just the thought of that guy having sex with his sisters was eating him alive.

Remember when I told you I've spent the vast mayority of my life running away? Well, whenever my sisters "get in the mood" and look for dad, or whenever they get in his studio dressed and ready to have some action, I run away, I can't stay… I can't… I can't resist when they scream his name. I've heard my aunts screaming his name… Fuck I've even heard my own mother scream his name while cumming in the arms of that bastard. But come on man, I'm not the only one who have heard his parents having sex, I can resist that.

But I could not resist to hear Liby, Lacy, or even Leia screaming his name, and definitely not Lupa. Hear him making them moan and screaming his name… That would hurt.

Lemy holds his head; it feels like it is about to explode, the migrain he is having now it's so strong he can feel his brain beating, and he's starting to see tiny dots of light in the air. He's really angry.

Man, I regret all the things I said to Lacy, I've told you it is not her fault, but she shouldn't say that about Lyra, she shouldn't have mess with Lyra, not with Lyra, Lyra is…. Lyra is sacred, untouchable, no one, I repeat, no one can mess with her. I'll tell you something man, and please don't tell the others, okay? I think we can trust each other.

Lincoln Loud can have his harem composed by his sisters and his daughters and he can spend the entire day fucking them, and you know? They seem to want it too. Well, he can have them, but he can't have Lyra; if he touch her, if that guy dare to touch her, I'll kill him… I will fucking kill him. That's why I run away when Lupa, Lacy and Leia play with daddy, because I prefer it to be them, (don't think bad, it hurts too), and not Lyra.

I'm pathetic, I know.

Lemy look the parking lot apparently empty while breathing slowly and heavy, and I say apparently because…

Remember I said something about refill my weed suplies? Well, in the basement of the mall there's certain person, who sell certain product.

So let's go for it man, I'm about to stroke.

Lemy descended using the elevator while trying to control the pain. The music inside the cube wasn't helping. When he reach the basement he goes to the farthest corner inside the site, the cars are from the office owners and managers of the locals in the mall, wich means that just a few people and cars were entering and exiting.

Lemy reach the farthest corner. It was dark, wich is obvious because the lamps are fused. What a coincidence.

The guy just waited, and soon he saw a girl with pale skin, short blue hair and tattoos on her arms and legs coming from the darkness. She was sexy wearing a very short skirt and a sleevless blouse that was showing up her belly.

The girl is new, last time it was a black fat man; it was so big he needed a whole parking slot just for himself.

"Hello kid, are you lost?"

Lemy is not in the mood for that shit.

"A dub of Blue Dragon and a dime of Critical Plus."

"You want a dime of twenty or ten dollars?" the girl look at him, hidding a little laugh.

"The fuck are you talking about? A dime is a dime. If you don't how much is it, then it's obvious you don't have what I'm looking for."

Lemy was about to turn and leave, but the girl stopped him.

"Wait kid, I was testing you. You look young, but you seem to know what you're talking about. Gimme the money."

Lemy annoyed hand the money to the girl.

Our boi lay on one of the cars and watch as the sexy girl take out something from a black Mustang. Lemy wants a Mustang like that, but red. Maybe once he move out of this city and its ghosts.

The girl come back and get so close to him that he have to step back, but he cornered agains the car himself. The girl was looking at him, so close Lemy thinks she's counting his freckles.

"You're nice kid, and you have fine tastes." She lift the bags with the magic plants. "Fat Mike will arive in one hour, Why don't you wait for me, and we can go to my house to burn some?"

Lemy snatch the merchandise, and put it into his pocket.

"No thanks, I have things to do."

"Come on handsome, have you ever had a taste of angel powder? Those are the major leagues, or we can smoke some crystal, I invite."

Lemy feels a shiver on his belly, and that tickling on his veins again, as if his heart beat fire instread of blood, and one part of him wanted to do it, he wanted to see what would happen, the girl must be around twenty-four so that's not bad, and hey, she's hot.

But as you know, I'm not new at this. It could be a bait to take me into the world of cocaine, crystal, or the boogeyman of the drugs: heroin. No way, I'm loyal to Mary Jane, our relationship is serious. You know, we're not married, but we live together in the same appartment, something like that.

Now, let's say this woman wants to take me to her bed, so… what now? Should I play lottery? Where I can win a STD? No thanks.

But over all the things, before everything was Lina, remember? The girl with silver hair who trust me? The girl I promised to see this afternoom? And I swear man, I'll go to that date even if I have to crawl in.

"I really have some business to attend, but I'll go next time, I promess." Lemy take the girl by her naked hips and push her away.

The girl look at him surprised, as if she doesn't believe she was rejected. A shadow of anger take place on her face, but soon it was replaced by a predator smile.

"Okay, cute boy, I'll let you go this time, but next time you will not escape. Besides, you owe me a date."

The girl put something in his pocket, but she's taking too long. She's looking for something, and it is not money.

In other circumstances I woud be melting, and maybe stuttering, but I'm still angry man, and anger is like a shield. I can't feel anything; this girl could be naked and I wouldn't react.

Lemy leave that place. In the elevator, he takes out his wallet, and then he take out a peace of rice-paper. He was making a joint of Critical.

Nice name, isn't it? Don't be scared, Critical is more medicinal than recreative, it's really soft, but perfect to get rid of this migraine. In fact, it is one of Lupa's favorites. That girl have expensive tastes.

Does she smoke a joint when she's done having sex with her father? Come on Lemy, stop thinking on that. Stop liking your wounds, all you are doing is opening and infecting them.

Lemy goes to the last floor where Samantha's music store was placed. It is called "M is for Music". Didn't I tell you before? It is funny, isn't it?

Lemy lights the cigarrete, and take a drag as he watch the outside of the building, where people and cars come and goes, unaware of the pain and the problems of the others. They say every mind is a world; well, my world is falling apart, but fuck, this shit is good. Soon everything will be okay and I will no longer feel pain. And this time I'm not talking about the migraine.

Lemy is gettin into that state of calm and serenity only weed can give him, but is taken away by the sound of his phone.

He answer, this time not looknig who's calling. It is not like it matters.

"Hey."

"Hey Lemy Loud, are you close? We're wating for you. Well… Mom is wating for you, I don't…" Her voice is sweet and happy as always.

"Lina Sharp, just what the doctor perscribed. Yup, I'm close, I'm just taking a break."

Lina must have detected something in his voice.

"Lemy, are you okay?"

"Perfectly." His voice sounds sad and distant.

"Where are you?"

"Relax, I'm okay, I just…"

"Where are you, Lemy?" Her worried voice break his heart.

"The parking lot on the third floor. Just give me five minutes and I'll be there."

"I'm going right now. Stay there."

"Okay, I'll stay here."

Lemy keep looking at the outside. This time he's looking at the sky while the sweet and hypnotic smoke fill his lungs and his mind. For a moment, he wish to transform into a bird and fly towards that clear summer sky, with the sweet sence of autum getting closer.

But he can't keep dreaming because in that moment, the rushed steps of Lina make him turn his head towars her. The silver-haired girl get closer to him as she look at him with a worried expression.

Lemy look at her with a foolish smile in his face and offers her the cigarrette. She snatch it from his hand and throw it to the floor, and after looking at him for half a minute, she hug him, really, really tight.

Lemy froze, not knowing how to react. Maybe the joint hit harder than he thought, or maybe it is the scent of her hair what got him high now.

"What's happening, Lemy?"

"Nothing, I was just smoking…"

"Lemy, do you trust me?"

And Lemy finally break down. The last thing he want now is look like a fagg in front of Lina, but he can't stop. He feels as something inside him breaks down, and then he hugs Lina, really, really tight, and start to cry.

"I trust you."

Trust on you.

Raspberry Rock.


	7. Thank You

Thank you.

Lemy and Lina watched as Samantha was eating her banana Split… well, Lina watched, Lemy tried not to look too much at her because of how red his eyes were due to the weed cigarrette (not because he cried in Lina's shoulder dude, it never happened) and the other reason was… watching her eat a banana Split with whipped cream was… hard, hard like my…

"Are you enjoying your Ice cream, mom?" Asked Lina with a voice as sweet as the chocolate over her ice cream.

Samantha was really happy; now she was the owner of one of the few remaining posters signed by Slash. There was a lot of them when he was alive, but with all that shit about the psyco who killed the fans of Guns N' Roses and stole their collections, and when the police was about to get him he burned his house along with all the stuff, and himself… What can I say? Guy was crazy as fuck, but you're talking with the son of a guy who has ten daughters with his sisters, so…

However, Samantha was happy with the poster, and with the ice cream she was eating now she was even happier, so it is a good moment to convince her to let me go with her and Lina to Chicago.

"Yup, it's my favorite." Said Samantha while licking the tip of the banana. Why the fuck doesn't she use a spoon like a normal person?

"Well, you know what else we could enjoy?"

Samantha raised an eyebrow.

"Go to Lollapalooza with company!" Lina smiled just like Lizy does when Lemy give her the cookie jar from up the fridge. "And what's better than a strong and smart man like Lemy, that way we would be protected and secured.

Now Lemy was definitely looking down; he was so blushed he didn't want them to notice.

"And since when do you need protection, miss _I'm not afraid of anything_?" asked Samantha mockingly; Lina always have been brave and independent, so definitely it was not a good excuse, that showed how desperate they were.

"I'm just saying we would be safer with someone else's company, and who's better than Lemy? He loves Rock, he's smart and funny. You must admit he's perfect.

Lemy's face was now burning; Listening to Lina say those things about him was… unreal. He never thought someone besides Lizy would look that up to him.

Samantha was still licking that banana as if it were a… while thinking deeply.

"And… Does Lemy have permission?" asked the blonde girl.

"Yes." Said Lemy quickly.

Sam now looked at him suspiciously.

"Did you tell your mother who you would go with?"

Lemy saw a little bit of… fear? In the face of that beautiful woman, but he thought it was due to the fact that she knew his parents were irresponsible enough to send their thirteen-years-old son to other state to assist to a festival full of rock, sex and drugs, with a stranger.

"Uhm… I told mom I would go with a friend and her mom, I didn't say I would go with you."

Samantha sighed in relief.

Lemy knew that for some reason Sam didn't like the idea of meeting his mother. He found out one day when he told her that his mom used to play in a rock band the weekends in the local bars. Lemy thought Samantha would like to meet his mother immediately; he already listened to Sam when she played the guitar, she was pretty good.

But surprisingly, Sam not only didn't want to belong to the band, she made him promise not to tell Luna that he knew her. When he asked why, she said "we met each other on high school". Lemy understood maybe they were friends, and now with all the shit his mother is in, she didn't want to deal with her. Lemy didn't know why Sam was so nice to him when she didn't want to meet his mother, but he respected that; nobody would like to be seen with one of Lincoln Loud's bitches.

"Look, if you can get enough money for the ticket and Lu… your mother give you permission, you can go."

Lina threw her arms at Lemy's neck and began jumping with excitement. The boy just blushed and scratched his head.

Now he just had to convince his mother and his… father.

Lina and Lemy went to the entrance of M is for Music and stood front to front for a while. Lina was totally happy because things went as planned. She was used to that, especially when things involved Lemy Loud.

"Thanks… for convincing your mom to take me."

"It's nothing; I really want you to come with me." She said with a noticeable blush on her cheeks.

"And thanks for… the other thing…" Lemy looked down ashamed and sad.

"It's nothing. If you don't feel good you can always call me."

Lemy didn't reply, but he did nodded.

Both looked at each other with nervousness, again not knowing how to say goodbye. Lina lift her fist, and Lemy crashed his against her, but when he was about to turn and leave, Lina leaned and kissed his cheek.

Lemy was walking on clouds while going to the bakery; Lina convinced her mother to take him to Lollapalooza, and as a bonus, she kissed him.

I know man, it was in the cheek, you don't have to remind me that, but at the end it was a kiss, and I've told you, she doesn't do that with anyone.

Shit, if it keeps going then I'll have to start saving money, ya know, for the wedding and that. Rings aren't cheap.

I know I'm just thirteen, but look at her and tell me she's not the one, I dare you.

The boy was so deep in his thoughts he didn't notice he did not only reached the bakery, but he was about to pass it.

"Lemy!" Lacy's voice took him out of his thoughts.

Lemy turned and saw her leaning against the glass at the entrace.

"Oh no" Lemy muttered. He didn't know what else to say.

Lacy entered the bakery, evading his brother's gaze.

When Lemy gave the purchase note to an employee, he went to the back store to bring it. Lemy looked at his sister, who was looking at the desserts on the shelves. She stood in front of a giant shelf full with wedding cakes. All and each one of them looked like taken out from the mind of a fifteen years old girl.

Lacy looked at them with sadness and longing, as if she wanted to touch them. Lemy knew she didn't want the meringue, or the roses and flowers made of sugar. She wanted what those cakes meant; something denied for her and her sisters.

Lemy swallowed the bitter knot that formed in his throat, and for a moment he wished he could hug the girl and tell her that everything would be okay, but he knew he couldn't do it without look like a fucking hypocrite. Just an hour ago he made it clear to her that he would never look at them that way. Trying to comfort her was not the best choice now.

So he just waited the guy to return with his package.

Again in silence, again side by side, and again walking. Both siblings were walking towards the parking lot. The silence that surrounded them was now worst; this silence was not provoked by a stupid rule made by his sisters, it was a silence provoked by something he made, and there was a huge difference.

Lacy walked slowly looking down, and Lemy was carrying a big box on his hands.

Lemy wanted to say something to break that suffocating silence.

But man, what the hell should I say now? What can I say when I just told her that she would never get from me what she want? And if it only were to take away the pain she's feeling now, I would do it, you know? But even when half the time I'm thinking in give in to the… family tradition, I know it won't solve anything. I've think of it a lot of times, and definitely give in won't solve the problem, so I'm hurting my sisters for their own good, even if they refuse to see it.

They both reached the Van and put the cake inside. Lacy then sat on her place, and laid her head on the window. It was obvious she was sad.

Lemy got out of the van, and leaning against the door he made another joint. Normally he wouldn't smoke in front of his family, except with Lupa, who he shared good material and good moments with.

The boy took a drag while closing his eyes, and then lifts his face to release the smoke. Nice day, isn't it? Maybe he should have accepted that girl's invitation on the basement, or maybe he should have jumped from the parking lot; he was on the third floor, so he would luckily kill himself.

When Lizy, Lynn and Liby returned with bags full of candies and a pony-shaped piñata, they could feel the tension among them. Lizy jumped to Lemy's arms, who luckily finished the cigarette. The little girl felt something was bothering him, so she encouraged him to play with her and Domi. They spent the next ten minutes discovering all the features of the toy.

Lemy was trying to ignore the fact Lynn was talking to Lacy, who didn't want to give an answer about her sad attitude.

When Lupa and the others came back with some bags on their hands, a lot of them from the clothing store (looks like Aunt Leny took them shopping), Lemy and Lizy made Domi climb to the cape of a white Pirus, and now they were trying to make him break the windshield.

"Lem-Lem, don't do that. The owner might get angry." Leni walked towards him and gave him a bag with the Oggie-Jeans logo. "I bought you some new pants; those you're wearing are old and so out of style. Also I bought you some really nice shirts, and if you want we can come to buy some jackets."

Lemy accepted the gifts, thinking on how much he could get for them on the second-hand store where he buys his clothing.

Don't look at me that way. I know what you're thinking: sell the clothes the sweet Leni bought you? Dude, if I wear those, I will look like those famous gay-ass Korean boys.

"Come on Lizy-Lizard, time to go." My little sister takes his not-so-little friend and get into the van.

Inside the van, Leni was the only one talking happily, the rest of us were silent. Lupa is looking at me with curiosity, probably she already noticed Lacy's mood.

"What happened Lemy? Your mean and pervert sister tried to touch your special place?" Lupa showed her vampire-like smile.

This time it was me who showed her my middle finger. I'm not in the mood for this shit.

The road to home was long, but with Lizy on my chest and the effect of the weed, I can sleep with no worries.

When he entered the hosue, and after putting the cake in the fridge, he escaped from there. He didn't want to talk with anyone in that moment, and as the little fagg he is, he hid under the porch.

And here we are men, just where we started, remember? It's four o'clock and soon they'll call me for lunch, and I'll have to deal with another of my sister's roast sessions. Well, not this time, fuck them and fuck this; I'll eat cereal or something. I rather starve than deal with that shit again.

Although thanks to the last joint, he started to feel really hungry, that's the only bad thing about Mary Jane. Yeah, she helps you to escape for a while, but hell it really gets you hungry, and I didn't even brought a stupid bag of chips.

Fuck that too, now I just want to think that Lina and I will go to one of the best music festivals in the country. That's good, the only good thing that happened this day, because everything else was shit. I haven't decided what gets the trophy: On one side I have the fact that for one moment I thought I could get Lacy back, I could have my sister back, at least the sister I knew before the summer, just to find out it was impossible, that doesn't matter what I do, my sisters just want me for one thing. For them, our past relationship can go to hell, what they're looking for is a dick and that's all. Yeah, it was pretty bad.

But, remember that thing about cry on the shoulder of the girl I love? Man that was really bad; what a fucking way to show myself to Lina. If I didn't have much opportunities to have something serious with her, now I just annoyed her. What girl wants to be with a guy who cries in the middle of a parking lot?

Well, but at least she kissed me, that means something, right?

Fuck, I'm hungry.

Lemy surrenders to his stomach, and crawl his way to the exit of his hideout. When he got up and clean himself, he spotted Liena cultivating her orchard. He was always careful not to pee on Liena's plants; his golden rain was reserved for the flowers that his father put so much effort to take care of. You heard right, flowers, that's pretty fucking gay. That guy is weird, geek and girly; I don't know he managed to have nine beautiful girls falling in love with him.

Lemy cannot understand that. In his case it's easy: His sisters want to sleep with him because they grew up thinking siblings are supposed to do that, but as long as he knew, his grandparents were not perverts and were not related, so where the fuck did they learn to fuck their brother?

Man, do you really want me to believe that my father is cool enough to seduce a dozen of beautiful women?

Some weird shit must have happened; maybe Aunt Lisa made a pheromone that got crazy everyone and forced them to mate restlessly or something. You know, something that made my aunts to act as if they were in heat, because that's not normal… Nah, that's bullshit. Something that make people thirst for sex? That sounds like something taken from those fanfics Loan likes to read.

Or maybe that guy is a fucking god in the bed and that's why every woman melts in his hands.

That was another thing that bothered Lemy. Knowing that Lincoln Loud was good at sex was like… Have you ever tried to be better than someone in sports, videogames or something? Well, some kids want to be like their parents, or be better than them.

In my case I grew up hearing how my aunts begged to sleep with him, how they moan and scream his name when he fuck them, how good he is, how _big_ he is…

Man, you don't know what it is to know that your father was eating' pussy since he was eleven, and you, being thirteen, have to jerk off yourself to death. And I know what you will say: _You choke the goose because you want. You have a bunch of beautiful girls that want to take your virginity._ Well, you can take that idea and stick it right up your ass. I don't want to fuck my any of my sisters; I want a girlfriend, a real one. A girlfriend not blood-related to me, and of course, I want to be good at sex. I always wonder If I'm as good as him, because even if I don't want to be like Lincoln Loud in a lot of things… I would be lying if I tell you I don't want to be like him in the sexual plane, and I wonder if I will ever make a girl scream my name like my mother does with him.

There's a girl, a friend of Leia. (I've told you nobody knows who we are in that school, so she can have friends and shit). Well, once we assisted to a ballet recital, and there was that girl named Gwen. She was beautiful with that short brown hair, and beautiful brown eyes that made me… However, she smiled to me and we talked. I think she liked me; I met her like… ten minutes? And I was thinking about how we should name our children. But then Leia came and scared her, and also she was mean to me, and I think it was the first time she was really mean with me. You know, she shot to kill.

I just realized she was marking her territory, or she was jealous. In that moment I thought she wanted to take me away from her friend because she was embarrassed of me.

Lemy stopped looking at Liena taking care of her tomatoes; he still can remember when she forced him to help her plant the seeds, fertilize the ground and then water the plants together. Right now he would give anything for any of his sisters to force him to do normal things together.

Lemy got in the kitchen and spotted Luan cooking something on the stove; it was her turn to cook, and even when she was not the best chef, she wasn't as bad as Lynn.

The boy opened the fridge and take out a bottle of milk. Luan looked at him, and then that awkward silence that always followed Lemy like a loyal dog made its appearance. Both of them looked at each other with shame and fear.

Lemy quickly grabbed a box of cereal and some candies from the cupboard, and then ran out of there. A good thing about your aunt not talking to you is that she can't scold you for eating junk food before dinner.

Lemy entered in his room and locked the door. He turned on the bulb-powered TV in front of his bed and tuned any channel just to kill the silence in his room.

One hour later, Lynn interrupted a Simpson's episode just to tell him she would be waiting for him in the gym. Lemy want to resist, but training with his aunt helps him to take out a lot of rage and frustration within him. In fact, that's the main reason he began training with his aunt. Improve his physical condition and tone his body were side effects.

Lemy dressed on a black sweatpants and a grey sweatshirt, then went to the gym.

"Alright, you know the warming routine." Said Lynn with a cold tone and not looking at him; she was lying on a table, lifting a pair of weights.

And that's weird man; that woman never misses the chance to play with me. Part of the time I spend here I use it to work out, and the other part I use it to resist Aunt Lynn's flirt.

He spent half an hour on the bike, making squats and some abs. When Lemy first started to work out two months ago, he couldn't even do one.

"Ok, put on the gloves and the protector." Lynn, who have been hitting a punching bag with advanced boxing techniques for a while was breathing heavily, and Lemy didn't know if her face was red because of the exercise or because of the anger.

He did as she said, and when he was ready he steps in front of the punching bag hanging from the roof by a chain.

"This time we're going to practice with each other."

Lemy gulped nervously.

"You think this is a good idea? I'm still not very good, you know?"

"Yes. In fact, I heard you're pretty… tough. I just want to know how much."

Lemy sighed. Looks like Lacy told her what happened between them.

They both hold a defense position, and Lemy was trying to remember each advice about self-defense his aunt have him during the last two months.

The guy lifts his gloves to protect his face, and when he was looking for the best position not to lose balance, a punch hit his guard, making him punch himself.

The boy flinched and tried to recover, but a punch thrown to his left made him step back again.

Lemy was trying to protect both sides of his head where the little woman was aiming, but when he was ready to receive another punch, it hit his torso, just under his ribs. The pain is so high that Lemy bends and fall on his knees.

Fuck! That hurts!

"C'mon Lemy, get up."

Lemy got up hardly breathing, again in defensive position, and again he is received by a lot of punches to his head.

Lemy was making his best to block them, but damn, Lynn was really good. And soon she would have him on his knees again.

"Aunt Lynn… Wait… I g-give up…" Lemy was trying to regain his breath while fighting against the pain on his left side. Lynn has been punishing his liver this entire time.

"Of course you give up, that's everything you know to do. That, and make little girls cry."

Lemy sighed. Of course she was punishing him. He should have imagined that.

"I wasn't… I didn't mean to… It has nothing to do with you…"

"You think so? You think that seeing my little girl cry has nothing to do with me?

Lemy got up and threw a punch; it was the first one by him. He was starting to get angry; one thing is argue and fight with his sisters about… that, but another, very different, is when his aunts get in the fight. Just like he can't resist hearing aunt Luan offering Liby as if she were some kind of merchandise, he can't resist Lynn punishing him by reject Lacy.

Lynn smiles as she feels Lemy's punches, but she covered each one, and evaded all of them.

"You think I enjoy watching them suffering? You think it is funny?"

"I think Lyra filled your head with shit."

Lemy stood there for a moment. The air became helium in his lungs and his blood became fire in his veins.

For a few moments they stood watching each other in silence, and then Lemy exploded.

"Don't get Lyra in this! Don't even dare to talk about her!"

The blows he is throwing now lack of technique but are filled with wrath and brute force. Lynn, even with her guard up, is shook violently by his nephew. The brown-haired girl has to make an effort not to be knocked down. Lemy's height is giving him advantage, and a pair of blows hit her face, and if it weren't by the mask she's wearing, she would end up with a purple eye.

Lemy screams with each blow, taking out all the anger and frustration within him. But soon his blows start to get weak and the anger start to fade. In matter of seconds he began to get tired.

Lynn takes advantage of this and returns some hits that take him down for the third time, and this time he doesn't get up.

They both were breathing heavily, looking at each other with fury. Lynn's eyes are full with tears that are fighting not to be dropped.

"You don't know what we've been through to be together, and you… you can be with them without hide, without…

Lynn stops talking and storms out of the room.

When Lemy walks out of Lynn's gym, he meets Lyra in the hall. The girl came early, and she had in her hands a sandwich and a glass with orange juice.

He hand them to Lemy, and he eats in silence.

"I heard you were upstairs, and I thought you didn't want what happened last night to repeat, so I made you a meal." Lyra watched as he was eating. "I… saw what happened last…"

Lemy stops chewing, and evade her gaze. She probably didn't approve the violent way he attacked his aunt.

"Thanks for… defending me…"

Lyra had a little blush on her freckled cheeks, and looked at him.

Lemy feels weird under her gaze, but then he decided to keep eating.

"Go to the bathroom, I'll get you some clothes."

The boy drinks the juice and does as she said.

He went to the kid's bathroom, and there was no line because everyone were having dinner downstairs.

When he gets inside, he noticed that Lyra not only prepared his dinner, but the bathtub was filled with hot water and spume. The scent floating in the air told him that she used those aromatic salts he and Leia loved.

Lemy gets naked and get inside the bathtub. The water is almost boiling, just as he likes. The boy lies down as he feels the hot water relaxing his muscles.

Finally, since he yelled at his aunt, he let out a heavy sigh.

Shit. Things got tense with Lynn, but I was expecting that. You can't harm a lion's cub without consequences.

Lemy was about to fall asleep, when he heard the bathroom door opening.

"How's the water?" asked Lyra while putting the clothes on the toilet lid.

"Perfect…" Lemy sighs.

Lyra smile pleased… and began to get undressed.

When she takes out her last piece of clothing… her panties, she gets in the bathtub. Lemy keep his eyes closed as he hears the splashing of the water.

Lyra took the shower connected to one of those metallic flexible hoses.

"C'mon Lem, let me wash your hair."

Lemy open his eyes, and watch her with her breasts under the water and bubbles around them. The boy can only see her sister's shoulders full of freckles.

I know what you're thinking man: _Right now you're bathing with your naked sister and blah blah blah._ Dude, don't you even say a thing; you saw what happen with Aunt Lynn, and if I faced a pro boxer girl, well… I don't want to have a problem with you. I think we're doing pretty well.

Lemy snuggles in Lyra's legs, and she hugs him.

I have to admit that is weird to feel my sister's boobs in my back, but I've told you man, she's like my mother.

Lyra lathered his hair, and began to wash it while hummed a song.

"Hard day?" she asked.

"Yeah… as always…" Lemy close his eyes, this time not to let the shampoo in.

"Well, don't worry, I'm here now."

"I know."

While Lyra rinsed his hair, he leans completely against her chest, and she began to wash her hair.

"Do you want me to sleep with you?"

"Please."

Lyra brought both pajamas. Lemy get out of the bathtub first and begin to put on his clothes behind Lyra's back.

And when it comes the girl's turn, he is so busy drying his hair to see nothing.

They both get out to the hall, and they meet Lupa and Lacy in the line. The girls didn't look at them surprised, but angry.

But none of them say anything because of Lyra.

Lemy didn't say good night this time; he wouldn't resist to be rejected again.

When they're under the covers of Lemy's bed, Lyra hugs him and caresses his hair.

"Lyra"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

Thank you.

All Tvvins.


	8. Birthday

Lyrics for **Honey and the Bee** by **Owl City.**

* * *

Birthday

"NOOOOO!" Lemy screams as he wakes up; the scream was so husky he almost hurt his throat. The boy sits on his bed with his hand extended to the front, while trying to calm himself. His body is damp with cold sweat.

Lyra wakes up aside him with fear and confused, but immediately she realizes what was happening, and quickly hugs her little brother, who after some moments calms down and ashamed struggles to his sister. He tries to calm his heartbeats, and dry his teats with her sister's pajama.

"Again that nightmare?" Lyra asked while caressing his hair and his back. She's humming the same song that made him sleep for the first time thirteen years ago.

"Yes…" Lemy was trembling in his sister's arms.

"Want to talk about it?"

"No."

"C'mon Lem you can trust me. You don't have to keep it to yourself, it only will hurt you."

"This time… this time was Lacy… she had the knife…" The boy was sobbing in her guardian's breasts covered by the cotton pajama.

"I understand… but it's over, nothing about that is real and they can't hurt you. I won't let anyone hurt you, I'm here Lemy, and I will always be here."

Lemy stops trembling, and panting he calms down.

They both lay on the bed again without getting away from the other. Now under the covers they hug each other even more deeply.

Lemy feels ashamed, like every time he shows weakness before someone; even if it is Lyra, who knows everything about him. But those nightmares… that nightmare, it's always the same, just some little changes here and there but it's always the same shit. It was because of those nightmares that Lyra went back to sleep with him again. They both used to sleep in the same bed in the room they shared with Loan, until he turned seven, and he decided to take care of himself.

But since they returned from the camp Lyra has been sleeping with Lemy, protecting him from those nightmares that tormented him. The mere presence of Lyra kept him from having those nightmares, but Lemy supposed that his fight with Lacy yesterday detonated those episodes in his mind. It made sense that the carrier of the knife this time was her.

"I'm sorry… I'm pathetic." Muttered Lemy with his cade buried in his sister's pajama.

"You're not, it's just… you have to stop blaming yourself. It is normal for you to have those dreams after the… after the camp.

"I just want… I just want things to be like they used to be."

"I know… me too." Lyra said while kissing his forehead.

They both remained silent, wrapped by the darkness on Lemy's room that slowly turned into light.

"What time is it?" asked the boy.

"6:20… do you want to sleep a little bit more?"

Lemy shook his head tickling in Lyra's nose; the girl had her face buried on her brother's long mane.

"Do you want to play some?"

Lemy nodded, and even when it was warm and comfortable in his sanctuary made out of sheets, Lyra gets up and takes the acoustic guitars that were hanged up the head of the bed. The tripods were reserved for the electric guitar and the bass guitar Luna gave him.

Lyra takes her own guitar to Lemy's room just for occasions like this. Marsha (Lemy's guitar) was an acoustic black mate Cort; Lemy loves that girl, and he's always talking about how much he loves her black skin. Mely (Lyra's guitar) was a blurred purple Oak Kiesel guitar, and it's her most valuable possession, even more than her cross of gold, and that's a lot saying. That guitar is unique; Lemy gave it to her a year ago, and no, that's not the only reason. Kiesels were not sold in stores; each guitar was made to the owner's choice. Each piece of wood and each string it's made to the owner's choice and Mely was made for and to Lyra. That way she would play the guitar with him.

The girl refused to play an instrument so… noisy and sacrilegious like the electric guitar, besides it reminds her a lot to her mother. She was happy dominating the Cello, the Violin and the Piano, and lately the Lyra (pun intended), she thought it was dumb to be named after an instrument and not knowing how to play it. But even when she was pretty good playing the guitar, and that was the first instrument she learned to play, as a signal of anarchy she stopped playing them and she sold the pair of guitars her mother gave her. But Lemy loved guitars, and when he begged her to fill the formulary to make a Kiesel, Lyra had no choice… now she loved to play her beautiful guitar. She didn't even know how much money Lemy spent or where he took it from, but… you would have to kill Lyra if you wanted to take Mely from her hands.

Both musicians sat indian style on the bed, and looking at each other, green over blue, they both smiled and started playing.

Lemy's agile fingers started to scratch the strings, and soon his sister joins him, making a harmony relaxed but happy. Rock is cool to play with a joint, but right now what she's trying to do is to take away the shadows that torment the mind of the boy, and while Lyra smiles to Lemy, the boy starts to sing. He had to stop and start over because the first word he sang came out grasp because of his hurting throat.

 **Don't remind me**

 **That some days I'm a windshield**

 **And other days I'm just a lucky bug**

 **As cold iron rails leave**

 **Old mossy trails through the countryside**

Both guitars are now sync; they sound like they could easily be played by the same person.

 **The crowd and the bean field**

 **Are my best friends but**

 **Boy I need a hug**

 ** _(Lyra) Boy I need a hug_**

They both smiled and sped up; the song is happy, cheery, like the wind of summer.

 **If the green left the grass on the other side**

 ** _(Lyra) I would make like a tree and leave_**

 **But if I reach for your hand**

 **Would your eyes get wide?**

 ** _(Lyra) Who knew the other side could be so green?_**

Now is Lyra's turn to be the lead voice. Lemy just stay there staring at her blue eyes and listening to the song; knowing that every word she's singing is for him, that Lyra is really feeling every verse.

 ** _Don't remind me_**

 ** _I'm a chickadee in love with the sky_**

 ** _But that's clearly not a lot to crow about_**

 ** _Cuz when the stars silhouette me_**

 ** _I'm scared they'll forget me_**

 ** _And flicker out_**

And when the second verse starts, the girl winks an eye to the boy, making Lemy laugh and lose a couple of chords. It doesn't matter tho; they're sync again.

 ** _I chase honey but I haven't seen the hive_**

 ** _Yeah I didn't look I didn't even try_**

 ** _But still my heart stops without you_**

 ** _'_** ** _cause there is something about you_**

 ** _That makes me feel alive_**

They sing the chorus together, even when in the original version the voices have to take their turn.

 **If the green left the grass on the other side**

 **(I would make like a tree and leave)**

 **But if I reached for your hand**

 **Would your eyes get wide?**

 **(Who knew the other side could be so green?)**

 **We are honey and the bee**

And again is Lemy's turn; the boy have completely forgot about his nightmare, and now he's given to the moment, to the song, to the music.

 **Backyards of butterflies surround me**

 ** _If I fell in love with you_**

 ** _Like bees to honey_**

 **So let's up**

 **And leave the weeping**

 **To the willow tree**

 ** _And pour our tears into the sea_**

They both are excited, looking at each other eyes, but Lemy closes his to raise his face to the sky and sing the next part.

 **I swear**

 **There are a lot of vegetables out there**

 **That crop up for air**

 **Yeah I never thought**

 **We were two peas in a pod**

 **Until you suddenly bloomed**

 **Then I knew**

 **That I'd always love you**

Lemy said the last part looking at her eyes; he wants her to know that he's talking from his heart.

 ** _Oh I'd always love you_**

Lyra blushed and with a smile reserved for him and only him, she answers, feeling the same. Now they both were singing.

 ** _If the green left the grass on the other side_**

 ** _(I would make like a tree and leave)_**

 ** _But if I reached for your hand_**

 ** _Would your eyes get wide?_**

 ** _(Who knew the other side could be so green?)_**

This time they must whisper to sing the chorus, playing soft and more calmed notes as if they were telling a secret, reaching the end of the ballad.

 **And if I reached for your hand**

 **For the rest of my life**

 **(** ** _Who knew the other side could be so green)_**

By the time they were finished they were panting, but this time it was because of the excitement and the pleasure of showing each other the talent they were inherit by their mother: the music. Lyra and Lemy are that: music. She played soft and sweet melodies with her cello or her violin, and he made the guitar cry with his high notes, made the bass roar, and hit with a fierce rhythm the drums.

And when they play together, they're passion and kindness, wildness and elegance, bravery and softness, hurt and comfort.

"Better?" asked Lyra panting; her cheeks are red because of the effort and emotion.

"Better." Lemy looked down to his instrument; Lyra's eyes are too bright to look at them.

Lemy couldn't see because he was focused on Marsha's strings, but Lyra is leaning towards him, and she's taking her hand to his cheek. Her blue eyes were narrowed and in her eyes there was a mist that kept her from seeing clearly, and when she was about to touch him…

"Can you please shut up?! There are people here trying to sleep!" the knocking on the thin wall made them jump in fright. It was Leia who interrupted them from the other side.

Both musicians look at each other, and then they burst in laughter, which caused another round of knocks on the wall.

"We better get quiet; nothing good happens when we get angry the princess." Lemy said.

"Do you want to watch TV downstairs?"

"Don't you have to get ready for college?"

"I'll take the day; it's Loan's birthday, isn't it?"

"Yeah."

They both went to the hall, and when they were on the top of the stairs, Lemy goes to the bathroom. He was used to pee in the garden, but any chance of relief himself like a normal person is welcome.

"Just give me a moment."

Lyra nodded and went downstairs.

When Lemy was done with his business, he looked himself at the mirror; he saw that the eye bags that were fading thanks to Lyra were coming back, not as marked as when they returned from the lake, but they were noticeable. And it were not just the nights he stayed awake, it was the nightmare itself. Looks like even when he's sleeping those dreams get him tired.

The boy splash himself in the face, and try to comb his long hair with his fingers but his long mane refuses to be tamed. Sometimes Lemy fantasizes with cutting all his hair, but who said being cool was an easy job? And I know, maybe for you I don't exactly look cool, but say that to Slash, or Ozzy Osbourne, those guys rocked in their time.

Lemy walks to the first floor and then walks to the stairs in the middle of the hall; like I said, who the fuck designed this? The boy was thinking that instead of watching TV, he and Lyra could listen to some music, but then he would have to return to his room for his cellphone and some earbuds…

The boy is suddenly bought to reality by a long and feminine moan. Lemy froze, look to his left to his mother's door full of stickers related to rock and punk, and again a long moan could be heard. Now he had his whole attention to the door, so he could hear the sound of the springs bouncing while whispers and gasps escaped from under the door.

Lemy's face was totally blushed; it is not the first time he heard his parents going at it, but it always is uncomfortable… and frustrating.

It is gross to witness what her mother and her aunts feel when they're with HIM; it is a reminder of how important he is, how great Lincoln Loud is, how he does have an harem for himself, it's a reminder of everything wrong in Lemy's and his sister's lives. It is a reminder of everything that is incorrect; it's a way to say that he not only doesn't regret what he has done, but he's proud of it and is willing to do it again, because who cares about a bunch of kids? Who cares if they're being picked on because they're freaks? Who cares if some of them are born with defects? Fuck the schizophrenic girl and the mute girl, let's throw the dice again and see what kind of abomination comes out, but even when it is bad to hear aunt Lucy or aunt Lola when they're… you know, listen to his mother's voice is far worse, because those sweet and soft moans could be for Lemy.

Don't even think about it mate. Don't go there.

Lemy storms out of there angry and… kind of turned on. He went downstairs and sits aside Lyra, who gives him a cup with hot cocoa. Lemy takes it and leans against her. They're watching the TV, but it's so early there is only news and Sesame Street or some kind of shit.

"Everything's ok?" Lyra look at him worried.

Sometimes Lemy hates the fact that Lyra knows him very well.

"He and mom are doing it." Lemy was thinking on telling a lie, but it would be the same since she would find out anyways.

"Just ignore them. Don't let that affect you." The girl said while hugging him tightly.

"But when I heard mom…"

"Don't think on that, and stay away from her."

"But I miss her… and I don't want her to be angry…"

"I know, but for now it's better to stay away until things get calm, ok?"

"Ok. But could I play with her again?"

"We'll see. I don't like when you go to those sites; I don't even know why they let kids in, especially on school days. Your teachers have called me enough times to tell me that you sleep in class. I hope you don't get me in troubles this year."

Lyra looks at him angrily, but he thinks deep inside she enjoys dealing with the problems he cause.

"It is not my fault; with all those idiots I have to fight with and teacher Christina… that woman hates me, it is hard to go unnoticed.

"Maybe it's true, but don't give her reasons and I've told you already there is nothing cool in fight with those morons, just tell on them or flee."

"And let them think that I'm afraid of them? Lemy Loud is not a fagg.

"I know, but one day they'll hurt you real bad…"

Lemy doesn't say a thing because he doesn't want to promise anything; he has enough with all those rumors about he being gay, and now he would have to run from the bullies. You know? The punches those idiots give me doesn't hurt too bad; even the last time I took down one of them, but of course with the help of his other monkeys, they took me down. That's why I'm training with Aunt Lynn, to teach those bastards a thing or two.

Lemy rubs his arm remembering the beat down his aunt gave him last night, and he hopes she let him in to her gym again. He's willing to fight again if he has to, even if it means to have his ass kicked. He really need those night workout sessions, they really help him to sleep.

And now that the nightmares are back, any help is welcome.

Again in silence, the two siblings watch as Count Dracula is counting his bats, waiting for their siblings to wake up, or for their parents to stop fucking.

Loan was sleeping while hugging a stuffed Pikachu. Her half of the room she shared with Lyra was full of shelves with vinyl figures of characters from anime, videogames and comics. She also had some wallpapers; most of them about hot girls with almost no clothes, and some others about demons taken out from hell. Lyra's half was full with instruments and a lot of books, most of them religious, and above the head of her bed was hanging a mahogany cross. The contrast was overwhelming, and now with all the party stuff (helium balloons, streamers and pennants), that room looked really bizarre.

But what were you expecting, man? Loan definitely will not go out to the backyard to celebrate her birthday, and today's her special day, so we will not even force her to wake up.

Right now Lyra, Liena and Liby are decorating the room in the quietest way possible; and Liena is a professional on that, get it?

Ok, bad joke. When you live with so much people, some of their habits just stick to you.

Lemy was leaning against the door frame, watching as his sisters were working in synchrony. He wants to join them, joke and play like old days. Loan's past birthdays were celebrated on this room too; Lemy and his sisters played to make the other talk, you know, make somebody do a funny noise or something. The first one on waking Loan loses.

Lemy sighs, which draws Lyra's attention. The girl was wearing a pair of black jeans and a tight white t-shirt. On top of that she had a lumberjack shirt with square shapes on black and purple, and over her breasts rested her golden cross. It is weird to see her that casual.

Shit Lem, why are you thinking in your sister's breasts?

The boy is taken out of his thoughts when he saw Lyra using sign language to tell him to go for the table in the living room.

Lemy sighs again as if the order she gave was bothering him, but the truth is that he's happy helping his sisters. The boy is wearing one of the new pants aunt Leny gave him- don't look at me like that man, I ran out of clean clothes- and one of those tight shirts actors use to show off their time spent in the gym. And even when that morning is not too cold, he's wearing a brown leather jacket; at least to cover those embarrassing clothes.

Even when he didn't look bad with that new look; when he got out of his room, Liena crashed against a wall because she was follow him with the gaze. Lemy smiled in flatter, then regretted a few moments later. Man, you should not be happy because your sister is in love with you. And even so…

Stop thinking that man; you're cute, big deal. Now move your ass and take that table to the third floor.

The boy take off all the shit on the table: a pair of cups with cocoa (maybe he should watch Sesame Street with Lyra again), and some magazines; since Animal Care (Lana), to a lingerie catalog (Lola), passing by Rolling Stones (Mom), and some satanic shit written in some language Lemy have never seen (Lucy) but what takes the price it's an illustrated edition of Kama Sutra…

Lemy rolled his eyes defeated. He still remembers when he was ten and went downstairs to get a glass of water at midnight, and then he found his father being ridden wildly by Aunt Lisa. The boy froze; until then he had only hear adults having sex behind closed doors; it was not like his father and aunts liked to fuck anywhere in the house and in front of the others at any time, they were no perverts… okay, maybe they were perverts but they were not exhibitionists. However, Lemy watched 'till it ended; he saw from up the stairs, with didn't allow him to watch his father's… Thank god for little miracles? So his attention was attracted by Aunt Lisa's naked and pearly breasts and even more to her expression when she reached the nirvana. Don't get me wrong, that didn't affect me; I didn't have my first boner that day, definitely I didn't ran to mom's room in fear, and she never tried to… And definitely the fact that 90% of the porn I watch is about girls with glasses has nothing to do with that. Thanks heaven none of my sisters use glasses, or else…

Man, I thought we had a deal, remember? Hit me if I wander too much? It also applies on this case.

Lemy lift the coffee table; a thing made of glass and iron. It might be small, but hell, it is heavy.

But thanks to the sessions on Lynn's gym he can lift it easily, and while he was going upstairs, he could hear the uproar at the kitchen where his father was preparing breakfast for the whole family, and a specially one made for Loan.

When he reaches the second floor, Lana gets out of her room, stretching and yawning.

"Good morning Lem, do you need help with that? The blonde was wearing a long old t-shirt with the zoo logo in front and an elephant on the back. The fabric is so long it covers her underwear, for the boy's relief.

"No thanks, I got it. Aren't you going to work today?

"Nope. You know it; today's Loan special day." She said while scratching her butt.

"Just confirming. What about Aunt Lola?"

"She will arrive by the evening; her flight left last night."

Lola is on a business trip in London; she's presenting the new fashions for this fall. She was supposed to return in two weeks, but… Look, we might be a bunch of pervert sinners, but if there's something sacred in this house, it is the family. We've always been together, especially on special dates.

That's another fact that makes my life even worse; I'm not used to feel alone, but due to the contempt, the disgust and the hate other people feel towards us, I've already get used to it. I even have developed a masochist taste, think that all that shit makes you stronger man, it makes you feel like a rebel, it makes you feel special, but I always had my family with me. I had my sisters and my aunts to laugh at that people, but now…

Lana goes to the bathroom, and when she passes aside Lemy the girl gives him a spank taking advantage that his nephew had his hands occupied.

"Hey!" Lemy backs away from her, trying not to hit the glass furniture with the walls.

"Come on boy, if you don't want them to be touched, then don't show them… I like you new pants…" the blonde winks at him.

That's it. I'll dump you to the Salvation Army in the first chance I have.

"Take your claws out of my boy" Luna comes from her room, rubbing her eyes and barely awake.

"You had Lincoln last night; at least you could share Lemy." Lana said with a daring glance.

"I told you to stay away from my boy, or else you'll be the one who will need a vet this time, bitch."

Both women look at each other almost with hate, and after a moment…

Lana turns and get in the bathroom.

Lemy, whose arms were numb now by carrying the furniture, was sweating cold. The faceoff between those two females intimidated him, a lot.

Luna stops trying to burn down the bathroom door with her stare, and turn her head towards her son. Her expression now was sweet and caring.

"Good morning luv." That British expression said in that accent, now perpetual in his mother, sent a shiver down Lemy's spine. A shiver that stops right at the end of his waist and caused a tickling on his belly, even more by the fact she uses the word "luv" just for him and his father.

"Good morning… mom…" Lemy blushes when he says that word, _mom_. Luna is not the most responsible in the Loud house, but she's still his mother.

"Lana has been really close to you… I don't blame her." Luna said while smiling warmly at him.

"She's just thankful for what I did for Lizy."

Luna is wearing a really short t-shirt that leave exposed her belly and her waist, and her bottom part is barely covered by some short black panties, leaving almost all her body exposed and showing the tattoos adorning her body. The most striking tattoo she had was a tribal moon on her pubis. Her panties are so short Lemy can see the whole tattoo.

"I'll play on _The End of the World_ this Saturday, you wanna come?

Lemy hesitated; Lyra just told him she doesn't like when he goes to that kind of sites, beside he doesn't want to be too close to his mother, not for a while…

Luna perceived his doubt, and her grimace become less happy.

"C'mon Lem, You don't like to rock with your mother anymore? Am I not cool anymore?"

"No… I mean yes… I mean…" Lemy choke with his own words. "You're the coolest mom in the world, and you know that."

Luna laughs at his son's face of nervousness.

"So?"

"Well… I…" Lemy look down in defeat.

Luna, now blushed, looks away; remembering something she didn't want to remember.

"Lemy, that night I was… I didn't mean to… well, I meant it… I didn't mean to scare you." Now is her turn to stutter. "I would never hurt you. You know it, right?"

"I know."

They both remained silent.

"I'll ask Lyra…" Lemy bites her tongue, but now it's too late. He watches as anger darken his mother's beautiful face.

"Lyra… always Lyra. You know Lemy, she's not as innocent as you think." Luna looked at him with sadness in her eyes.

This time is Lemy who looks down. If it were another person who doubted about Lyra, he would have thrown that bloody table to his head, but she is mom; I love her and I admire her a lot. I don't know if you already have noticed, but I want to be like her.

"Alright, I'll go with you."

Luna smiles again.

"That's my boy" she says while patting his head.

Lemy shivers.

The whole family is in Loan's room; they all have eaten breakfast and are dressed, and everyone have a gift on their hands.

The whole room is decorated, and in the center there's a pony-shape piñata hanging from the ceiling.

Leia, who was given permission to get out of her locking, is standing on a corner with an angry grimace on her face, shooting angry glances at Lemy and Lizy.

Lemy is sitting on a little chair and Lizy is on his lap, trapped between his guitar and his chest, and Lyra is aside him with a violin in her hands.

Lincoln Loud is in front of everyone with a special breakfast: waffles, bacon, fries, and a strawberry milkshake; a perfect recipe for a heat attack, but so delicious that Lemy looks like he want to eat it even when he already ate.

Lincoln gave them the signal and Lemy and Lyra started playing their instruments as the others began to sing softly the immortal song "Happy Birthday". The guitar and the violin are being played with such skill they cover the out-of-tone voices of the entire family.

Loan moves under the covers with confusion, but when she opens her eyes, seeing the show in front of her. A nervous smile brightened her face covered by her golden and disheveled hair.

Normally, Loan could never be in front of nineteen people, specially being the center of attention; she would probably suffer a panic attack. But the little crowd in front of her were her loved beings; they would never hurt her, they were not monsters like the people outside, and even when sometimes the voice inside her head tells her that they would betray her and hurt her too, she ignored it, because thousands of times they showed they would always be there for her, that they would always accept her even when she didn't think she deserve it.

The song ended, and even when it is supposed to end with applause, they didn't do it since that makes Loan nervous. She was so embarrassed with all the attention she was receiving that she covered her face with the bandana Lemy gave her. Luckily she still had it tied to her neck.

"Happy birthday, sweetie." Lory said while leaning to hug her daughter. She turned 24 that august 29th, but for her, she would always be her little girl.

"Happy birthday, Little one." Lincoln said hugging both women. Loan snuggled against her parents.

"Little one? She's the tallest among us. She's a giant." Leia couldn't hold her anger when she saw her sister receiving all the attention.

"You want to return to your room, young lady?" Lana glanced at her with a stare that scared more than one bear or a snake at the zoo.

"…No." said Leia with crossed arms and sinking in her own bad mood.

When Lincoln and Lori released Loan, each one took a turn to congratulate the birthday girl.

When it was Lemy's turn, Loan threw herself to his arms and sank her face in his neck. Lemy couldn't help but sniffing Loan's scent, which was a kind of bitter because of her shower-every-two-days habit, but anyways it was a good smell.

I really have to stop doing that.

"I want my real gift." Loan said releasing her brother.

"And you will give me back that?" Lemy said pointing at his bandana, hanging from Loans neck.

Loan backed down, lifting her hands in a protective way to the bandana.

Lemy couldn't help but laugh.

"Eat first, you majesty. Or is that you don't like daddy's special breakfast anymore?" Lincoln acted as if he were sad.

"Yes, I like it…" Loan took the food tray from Lincoln's hands and began to eat.

Her aunts just left the gifst in the bed and left the room, remaining just the kids, Lincoln and Lori.

While Loan was eating breakfast, Lincoln turned on the TV inside her room, and pressed the play button to reproduce whatever his daughter was watching.

On the screen, an anime scene appeared: a city in the night, a brown haired girl and a black haired boy were face to face; the girl was crying and the boy was trying to stop her, but then outta nowhere…

 ** _"_** ** _It's just as you heard! I rejected them all to declare myself to my sister! I'm a pervert who fell in love for her little sister!"_**

Everyone froze watching the anime, and they saw as those characters began to yell one to another; the guy swearing eternal love and the girl saying that was gross.

Just to end with the brown haired girl saying…

 ** _"_** ** _In real life, incest is disgusting!"_**

And then the guy said…

 ** _"_** ** _Listen to me Kirino, don't go anywhere! Please marry me!"_** Those words echoed in the streets of that city, and then it began to snow. The background characters kept silent, watching the scene.

Just like the Loud family.

And with tears in her eyes, the girl said:

 ** _"_** ** _Yes."_**

Lincoln, snapping out of his amazement and with shaking hands, turned off the TV too fast he almost made it fall.

The room was silent, and now Loan was no longer blushed, but pale, looking at Lemy with fear.

Lizy stops looking at the screen and glance towards his brother, with her cheeks red hot. Lemy ignored that.

Fuck dude, really? There are animes about this shit? What the fuck is wrong with Japanese people?

Loan's eyes began to water, and Lemy knows everyone is looking at him, waiting for him to yell a declaration like the black haired guy on the TV… And when Lemy is afraid of something, he feels like he's about to have a panic attack, that way Loan won't be the only one on collapsing.

"Who the hell brought a piñata? What are we, Mexicans?" Leia was looking at the paper pony; she knows she's embarrassing herself, but she's decided to carry on. "And what kind of Japanese cartoon is that…? And we're having Italian food? This is the kind of stuff whereby USA is fucked up."

At first nobody said a thing, but then Leia glanced at Lemy, expecting him to do something. " _Do something, you idiot"_

"I knew something was wrong with you, you're a fucking nazi. Well, that explains a lot of things." Lemy tries to follow the game.

"Leia is not a nazi" Lupa interrupted him, making Leia smile. "She's just a mean bitch."

Leia showed her tongue, but she couldn't hide a smile on her lips.

Adults looked at each other and took a deep breath.

"Kids, watch your language" Lincoln scold them, but he's also smiling.

And then everyone start to speak and argue with each other.

Loan was hiding her face behind her new bandana, hiding a nervous smile and cleaning her tears. She's happy her special day was not ruined because of her fault.

The food was served at two o'clock, and everyone was devouring the lasagna while watching as Loan was beating Lynn's ass; the brown haired girl was in front of the screen with the controllers in her hands. Both women were throwing punches and jabs in the air while in the screen two characters were hitting each other with boxing gloves.

Lynn was sweating and jumping, not knowing that the controllers only respond to the movement of her hands. Loan, with calm not proper of her, was throwing combos and combinations, dodging and blocking each move of her aunt. When Lynn was about to lose, Loan did something with those agile finger of hers, and in the screen her character made an animation sweeping the floor with Lynn's and sending him flying out of the ring.

A round of soft claps and cheers were addressed towards her, and boos and mocks were addressed towards Lynn, who was panting and sweating.

"I don't get it… I'm the best in this house and… how it is possible that I lost to a girl who spent the whole day in a sofa?"

"It is curious that now you can't sit since Loan kicked your ass, get it?" Luan made fun of her while shoving her fork in the spaghetti.

Normally, the whole family doesn't find funny Luan's jokes, and sometimes they even moan in annoyance, but this time everyone laughed, which made Lynn angry.

"I want a rematch!" Lynn points towards Loan, who is laughing nervously.

"No, she has defeated you five times. Let the girl eat something." Lincoln said, scolding her competitive sister.

"I want to keep playing…" Loan was setting a new game.

"Come on honey, obey dad and eat something; it is your favorite." Lori said, trying to convince her daughter.

They had been playing the whole day since this morning; race games, FPS and sports. A lot of Loan's games had been played during the day, and each and every one of the Louds had been humiliated.

Loan is happy; although she always plays online with us, she doesn't have any friend to play in person. Well, the sin brothers have no friends, except for Leia and Lacy. However, Loan really enjoys when someone of the family plays with her, and who does it more often is my father; he also enjoys that kind of stuff, that's why the blonde is really close to him, and is doesn't bother me at all. I definitely don't hate that Loan have another favorite.

So now, the older of the Loud children doesn't want to leave her controller, but she has to eat.

"Loan, come here and say aaahhh" Lemy lift the spoon full of ravioli.

Loan looked at her brother, then at the screen, and then at her brother again.

The girl left the controller and sit aside Lemy, who began to feed her.

She blushes due to the attention her brother is giving her, which causes a snort by Lacy and Leia, and of course, a hair pulling by Lulu, who was on Lemy's head and demanded him to feed her too.

When the food time ended, it was time for the cake and the gifts.

Loan blows the candles on a hyper-realistic cake that mimicked a Mario Bros. scenario. The cake is so well done it includes the Mario Bros. characters. Lacy immediately takes Yoshi and put it in her pocket while whistling like she did nothing.

And while the cake was being devoured, everyone started to give her their gifts.

The first one was Lyra since she's the elder one.

The complete soundtrack of all The Legend of Zelda games in orchestra version, special edition.

Loan was delighted.

Liena gave her a bunch of jars with preserved food; peaches in syrup, preserved pears, jelly and more. For a girl who spends her life eating candies it was perfect, and everything was from her garden.

Leni's daughter wishes her a happy birthday, and she tells her with her hands that she loves her. Loan looks at her, not understanding what she's saying, so Lemy have to translate.

Liby, who remained silent and shy the whole party, got up and gave her a makeup kit, and when Loan looked at her confused…

"Just in case if you want to use it, since you are beautiful..." Liby said looking away.

Loan hugs her.

"I'm not beautiful; I'm weird and I smell funny."

"You both are beautiful, so stop saying such things." Lemy couldn't helped but respond. Sorry man, but I just can't stay quiet when someone is badmouthing my girls, not even they.

Wait, what did I say…?

Both girls blushed, and then smiled. The way Lemy said that told them that he was serious.

Lacy gave her the last version of FIFA for her PlayStation Zero.

"It is not a real sport, but… anyways I can cheer on you whenever you play it." The cheerleader said.

Lupa got up and gave her a plan holder; It was like Lemy's, but it was larger and black.

Loan opened it, and when she took out the paper and extended it, she saw herself drawn anime-style wearing a sexy red dress that at the same time looked like an armor, and she's holding a big sword.

"I know you like that anime so… You look like that girl." Lupa said in her monotone voice.

Loan hugged her with excitement; Lemy couldn't help but wish Lupa to give that poster to him, Loan really looks beautiful with that outfit.

Lemy looked at Leia, and told her with his gaze to give her present. Leia looked at him confused, and handed her gift to Loan, skipping Lemy.

"I asked my mother for help."

Loan opened the box and took out a… costume? It looks like Princess Zelda's outfit… if Princess Zelda worked on a club for gentlemen.

Loan fiercely blushed.

"I don't… Why would I use this…?"

"Lizy, give her your present." Leia said with that duchess-like voice of hers.

The little blonde hopped from Lemy's lap, which became her favorite place to sit, and handed her an envelope.

"Leia and I sold lemonade, and we used the money to buy this for you."

Loan opened the envelope and took out two tickets for the Comic-con in San Diego. The blonde girl let out a fangirl scream.

"B-but I heard they sold out in just one hour."

"Mom has contacts, but if you want to go, you'll have to use the costume I gave you." Leia said with that vicious grin of hers.

"Don't worry, I'll go whit…" Lincoln was about to offer himself to go with her; even when he works on the comics industry, he's just an inker, he give color to the scenes and the comic in general. It wouldn't be the first time he goes to that kind of events with his daughter; in fact, the last year he went two times, and in the last one Loan remained calm most of the time.

But before Lincoln could finish the phrase…

"I want to go!" Lemy yelled as high as he could, which caused everyone to glance at him. "I mean… it would be interesting, and I heard there are concerts at that kind of events so…"

Loan looked at him, and then she nodded with excitement.

"Yes, I want you to go… I mean, if you want… I want… yes…" Loan looked really happy, but then she glanced at the costume with nervousness.

"And I will use a stupid costume if you want."

What happen to you, boy? Those kinds of stuff are for fatty geek virgins, and you're just one kind of those.

Leia now was looking at her with anger; forcing her to use that costume was no longer a good idea, was it?

"Well, it's my turn." Lemy gave her a big box wrapped in turquoise wrapping paper.

Loan opened it, and then she looked at him confused.

"It is a video recorder, a microphone and a camera."

Loan was still looking at it with confusion.

"Look, I've seen there are a lot of idiots on the internet that are making money playing games and uploading videos about it, so if those idiots can do it, you who are ten times better than them may become rich."

"Me? A youtuber? That means show myself on camera… I don't think I can do it."

"It is perfect; you won't see anyone, you'll just have to play the games, talk about it and that's all, then all you have to do is upload it. You don't have to talk to them or see them.

Loan thought about it, and then she smiled.

"Would you help me?"

"Alright, but just with the technical stuff. I'm not the best player."

Loan looked at him with dearness, and then hugged him.

"Thanks Lemy, I love you."

"I love you too." They both look at each other eyes; Loan's eyes are like her mother's: blue, but they're pale, almost turquoise.

"Alright, now it's the turn of the adults." Lyra said almost yelling. Lemy just got away with embarrassment.

The rest of the day they spent it being massacred by Loan, who boasted of her skills.

When the evening came Lola arrived to the house and after scold her daughter, she started handing the souvenirs she bought in London. After that, she hit the piñata herself with the stick, and then she ate cake with her nieces and nephew until night.

One by one they went to their rooms and after a moment just remained Loan, Lyra and Lemy.

"Well ladies, I'm out." The boy said taking his candies and heading to his room.

"Lemy…" Loan's shaking voice stops him.

"Yes?"

"Would you… sleep with me?" Loan was looking at the wall where Lupa's poster was already hung.

"Lemy thought for a moment and then he looked at Lyra; the girl was taken aback and didn't know what to say.

"Loan I don't know…"

"Lyra always sleep with you, so why can't I?"

"Because…" Lemy's mind was blank.

"Please, for my birthday?" Loan looks at him like a puppy in the street hoping to be adopted.

Lyra though about it with her gaze down.

"No."

Her answer is so cold and cutting Lemy felt really bad.

"But…" Loan tried to convince her.

"I said no. Lemy, go to your room, Loan, you'll sleep here."

Loan looks at her with anger and then stormed out of the room.

Lemy looked at Lyra; he's angry, and he knows she only wanted to protect him but… She's Loan, and I told you already she's my most fragile sister, and Lyra should have not talked to her like that.

"Lyra, that wasn't necessary."

"Yes it was. And what's all that about going with her to the Comic-Con?"

Lemy looked away.

"You must be strong, Lemy."

"I can… but Loan cannot."

When they were in his bed he couldn't sleep; in part by all the sugar he ate, and because he knew the right thing was sleep with Loan.

But Lyra is… Lyra, I can't ignore what she says, I just can't bro.

And while Lemy sinks in the turbulent world of dreams, he knows who will hold the blade of his nightmares. You want a clue? Today was her birthday.

Birthday.

Kings of Leon.


	9. School

**School**

Lemy was being taken off from the oneiric world by some soft shakings. When the boy finally opened his tired eyes he saw Lyra looking at him with sleepy eyes and a faded smile on her lips.

"Lemy… Lemy… I must go to college"

Lemy struggled to his sister and sank his face on her breasts, sniffing the sweet smell of her pajama. He tightened his grip, and said some words that came drowned by the fabric.

"Come on Lemy, I must go if I want to get on time."

"What time is it?"

"4:30, but you know I have to eat something and leave if I want to get on time, so let me go…" Lyra said while caressing her little brother's hair. She never tried to escape from his arms.

Shit… she's right. Today is the big day, and it seems it was yesterday when we celebrated Loan's birthday, now it's September and yesterday was Labor Day, which means today is Tuesday, September 4th and we have to return to shool. Hurray.

Lyra has been going to the college the whole last week to prepare her classes and stuff, but since there were no classes, she had been going late, so we could share the bed for more time. But now she would have to wake up earlier and leave at five o'clock to get on time, and I…

I have to get up at six o'clock. Fuck man, who the fuck set the school schedule? Who the fuck they want us to learn something at seven o'fucking clock?

"Come on Lem, I have to go." She stopped caressing his hair and now she takes in her hands his face to line his eyes to hers. Lemy opened an eye. "You promise you will get up in time, you will eat breakfast; and I'm not talking about yogurt and a pack of cookies as you usually do, and you will get on time in your first day of class?"

Lemy sighs.

"Okay mom, I promise. Happy?"

"Yes, but I would be happier if you use more… formal clothes."

"You don't like my clothes? But I look cool." Lemy frowned. "I bought this military jacket the other day; it was from a real solider from the gulf war. The guy died wearing this, and it has three bullet holes. Tell me that that's not badass."

Lyra looked at him with an expression of concern and fear.

"I don't like that obsession of yours with war and death Lemy, that's not healthy."

Lemy is still hugging her, ignoring what she said and sinking again his face against her. Lyra sighs, knowing that not even she can change his brother's bad taste for clothes.

"Whatever. Just try not to draw too much attention. I think you get the teachers nervous with all that military stuff."

"Lyra, I still have to improve my aim before start a school shooting."

Lyra pinches his arm, making the boy groan in pain.

"Don't joke about that and let me go or I'll be late."

Lemy let out a growl, and defeated he let his sister free.

Lyra gets out of the warmness of her brother's bed, and after stretch her body she leans to kiss her brother in his forehead.

"Have a good day, and try to use that head of yours to study."

Lemy is falling asleep again, and just nods.

"Be careful… I love you…" Lemy whispers. At this point he's about to lose consciousness.

"I love you too…" Lyra said. Lemy was snorting now. "A lot."

The girl sighs and leaves Lemy's room.

* * *

The clock resting on Lemy's nightstand sounds like a nuclear alarm, making the boy to fall off his bed.

Even when that clock has that sound because of his like for war, it also has it because it's the only thing that can wake him up a second time each morning. Somehow, falling asleep again when Lyra leaves makes him sleep even deeper.

Lemy stretches with his eyes half closed while trying to turn off that horrible sound, and when he manages to do it, Leia's angry voice comes from the other side of the wall accompanied by some loud knocks.

"God damn it turn off that fucking thing already! Each morning it's the same with you, fucking psycho!"

Good mornig for you too, dear sister. Returning to school it's a shit man, but I would be lying I tell you that I was missing the routine: Lyra waking me up (because even when just after the camp she started to sleep with me, she always comes to my room to tell me that she's leaving), the doomsday alarm, and Leia hitting angrily the wall. Yup, definitely we're on the routine again. Well, ignoring the fact that my sisters are mad at me because I don't want to have sex with them.

The line for the bathroom was long; Liby, Lupa, Leia and Lizy were standing in the hall, and Lemy supposes Lacy is inside the bathroom.

Lupa is wearing an old and big black sweatshirt. Her milky tights were showing at everyone shamelessly (Literally bro. Forget all the metaphors and stuff, Lupa's skin color is literally white, not pale, not Caucasian, but white. I think she do is albino) while holding a bunch of clean clothes on one of her arms and using the other to smoke. We haven't eaten breakfast yet and she's fucking up her lungs already. Not even I kiss with Mary Jane that early, but still tobacco is legal and weed is not. Suck that.

Liby is behind her wearing a white nightgown with lace and yellow ribbons. Thanks god her nightgown was long and I could only see her socks. The chestnut girl has her own bunch of clean clothes on her hands and is looking down with her eyes closed. Lemy thinks she just discovered the art of sleep standing.

Lizy is the next on the line; she's using… wait, is that my Gorgoroth t-shirt?

Yup, it is. A white pentagram on a black t-shirt and the gothic letters are notorious on the shirt. The little girl it's using it more as a dress than a pajama because it is so big it covers almost all her body except for her ankles.

She's leaning against domi, which is heavy and big enough to hold her, and if he had doubts about Liby, with the little blonde he did not. She was definitely sleeping.

Leia was carrying her clothes and Lizy's while waiting for her turn. Lemy could barely notice that because his face turned red and he suddenly felt a heat across his body.

The little princess, unlike her sisters who look like zombies, it's dazzling. Her golden hair, even when it's not comb in pigtails, it's loose, and Lemy has to admit it: she looks beautiful that way. But it's not her perfect hair nor her clean fresh face what caused that sensation on him, nope. It is… how the hell it's that called? I don't know man, but it is made of pink lace and white thin fabric, which allows me to see everything. Damn, there are sexy panties for nine years old girls? That should be illegal or something… because I can see what she's wearing is a thong.

Lemy it's so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice his little sister turned her head to look at him.

Leia smiled at him, and immediately she changed her dull and carefree posture to a more sexy and arousing. She lifted her ass, arched her back and pulled her chest forward while bending one leg so she could highlight her natural curves.

"You like it? Aunt Leni made it for me." She said looking from her shoulder.

Lemy wakes up from his thoughts and turn his head with embarrassment.

"Ah… I… What the heck is that?"

"It's called _Baby Doll_ you dummy, isn't it nice?" the blonde girl lifted her rear, revealing her white cheeks barely covered by the fabric.

Lemy resorted to his plan B and decided that he can always pee on the garden, and then he escaped. He always bathe with Lyra in the nights, and now he's completely dressed with a pair of old jeans, a black t-shirt with the words _Twisted Sister_ written in pink, and on top he was wearing the jacket with the bullet holes.

He pee on Lincoln's flowers whenever he can; the poor plants haven't bloom this year, why would it be?

He took his time to water the plants with his golden shower. It's not that he had to wait to his dick to get flat, and he definitely didn't get a boner by looking at his nine years old sister wearing that thing…

While he was eating fried eggs with bacon and toasted bread (courtesy of Aunt Lucy), Lana made orange juice and coffee. His sisters came downstairs following the smell of bacon, and thank god they weren't using anything with lace.

Aunt Lucy and Aunt Lana were busy feeding their nieces and nephew. Even Liena it's stressed; this is her first day as kindergarten teacher.

Lemy is smearing jelly on one of the toasts when he suddenly felt a caress on his leg; somebody was touching him, and when he lifted his gaze, he saw Leia grinning at him and waving her eyelashes covered with makeup.

Lemy chokes and he had to take a sip to his coffee to pass the food.

"Are you okay?" Lizy asked, and when he looked at her he could notice how the school uniform he was used to see on Leia, fitted really well on her. Lizy was not using her typical red cap, instead of that she's using a ponytail held by a pink ribbon that combines with her skirt.

"Yeah, I… just…" Lemy noticed that even when she looked beautiful with that uniform, she looked sad and afraid. "Are _you_ okay?"

Lizy glanced at her cereal bowl with shame.

"Yes…" her answer was barely a whisper.

Lemy was so focused on feeling shame for himself that he forgot today was Lizy's first day of elementary school. In fact, today was Lizy's first day on any school. She never went to one.

And I don't doubt of Aunt Lisa and Liena; Aunt Lisa took care of her education at home, and Liena is the most caring and kind person you'll ever know, but definitely it's not the same studying on the Loud asylum than studying on a normal school full of strange girls. I swear if those little brats touch one of her golden hairs I will…

Calm down Lem, we talked about this already; she will go to the 'School for ladies of', a school just for girls where they are given classes about how to serve tea. And said place was at the limits of the city, so nobody would judge his sister for being the result of the union of two siblings, so there's no problem with that. But knowing Leia and seeing the things she learn in that elitist place it wouldn't be strange if Lizy meet with some little bitches in the way.

Lemy trust on Leia to protect Lizy in that place; she can be mean and vicious, but she loves Lizy. And it may be because they share the same room; sisters who sleep in the same room are closer with each other that with their other siblings. Lacy can't be away from Lupa… well, it was before. Lemy looked at his sisters, who are sitting in opposite sides of the table. Liby sat on a corner trying to be unnoticed, which is something hard for someone that tall.

But focus man, Lizy needs you.

"Come on Lizy-Lizard, what's happening?"

The little blonde couldn't help but smile when she heard the nickname Lemy gave her.

"It's just… what if I don't like it? What if they are mean with me?" Lemy thought Lizy didn't remember the sandbox incident, but apparently he was wrong. The boy balls his fists so tight he felt his nails sinking in his skin.

There you have it; an emotional scar that will never heal. Thanks a lot, Lincoln Loud.

"Of course you'll like it! It's a really nice school, didn't you see the photos?" Lemy said, taking the pamphlet Lana was given when she inscribed her.

Lizy smiled. The place was surrounded by enormous gardens and fountains, and Lizy _loved_ nature.

"And you can swim in the pool; you like to swim, don't you?"

Lizy nods with excitement.

"And you will make new friends, I promise." Lemy bites his tongue. He's not sure about the latter, but if Leia _I'm the villain from a Disney movie_ Loud could make some friends, Lizy surely would have a dozen of friends.

"But… they won't let me take domi with me, and this uniform it's scratchy and I don't like skirts." Lizy tries to adjust her tie, which goes inside her vest; the tie it's so tight it is choking her, so she loose the Windsor knot Leia made.

Lemy bends and begins to tie it again.

"Come on, if you take domy, somebody might steal it; you know how cute it is."

Lizy took her index finger to her chin and thought about it when suddenly a blush appeared on her cheeks.

"Do I look beautiful?" Lizy asked.

This took aback Lemy, who was knotting the tie.

"You look beautiful, just like Leia."

"Lizy blushed even harder, and when Lemy finally managed to knot properly the tie he noticed the silence that was always upon him fell on the room.

What? Why are they looking at me now? What did I do now? Or it is time to roast Lemy a little bit? Why the hell is Leia's face so red? Did I say something bad? I was just trying to cheer Lizy and…

Shit…

Lemy's thoughts came to a crashing halt when he realized what he just said.

Liena, Lacy and Lupa are looking at him with a mixture of surprise and anger, but what killed him was Liby's gaze.

Man, she's about to cry, and when Lemy tried to fix his mistake explaining that he meant the uniform fitted really well on them, Liby stormed out of the room crying. She ran to Aunt's Lucy's car.

Lemy feels cornered; and before they could do something, he ran to the yard and took a heavy breath.

Fucking hell, this house is crazy! I can't give a fucking complement because they take it as if I want to sleep with them! What the bloody hell is wrong with them?!

The boy leans against the house, waiting for Aunt Lynn to take them to the school.

But even when he's comfortable out there, looking at the dawn and listening to the birds and blah blah blah… he must get inside to get his backpack. It's the first day of school, and today he'll receive the text books he will use during the school year.

The boy took a breath again, and like someone who throws himself to a pool, he ran into the house. He quickly made his way to his room, and he spotted his sisters setting her things in the last minute.

He gets in his room, and quickly he search his old denim backpack covered in stickers of his favorite bands.

And just like he got in his room, he got out of there trying to avoid everyone.

When he reached the main door, he spotted Lizy and Leia about to aboard the private transport that would take them to the school. Lemy runs and stops Leia.

The girl turned her head with anger, but when she saw it was Lemy, a warm smile brightened her face.

"Leia, you must promise you will take care of Lizy. If something happens to her… if someone hurt her… please protect her."

Leia's smile changed from a warm and loving smile to a mean and vicious grin; there's nothing she enjoys the most that possessing what other people love. Everything is a business to her; if you want something you must give her something in return.

"And what do I get?"

"She's your sister!" Lemy said almost yelling.

"Yeah well, you know what they say: blood and business don't mix. And I have a lot of business, so…"

"Fine. What do you want?" Lemy ignores what she's about to ask and he hope not to be _that_. He loves Lizy, but he doesn't know if he's willing to give in for her.

Leia glanced at him, tasting the moment.

"I liked what you said in the house, so I'll be kind… I want you to help me selling cookies door by door for six months."

Lemy was already imagining the little blonde would ask him something like a date, or look at her modeling pajamas like the one she was wearing this morning. He let out a sigh; despair or relief? Relief, my brother, relief. It's not like I wouldn't like to see Leia in that baby doll suit. So pink, so…

"One month." Lemy said. Man, I want Lizy to be secure, but I also want my weekends.

"Five months." Lieia said.

"Two months." Lemy thinks sacrificing eight days of leisure it's no too bad.

"Four months" Leia said still grinning."

"Two months Leia, two months and a half." Lemy said

Leia thought about it for a moment; the way she laid her finger with her nail perfectly painted on her lip, made her look so beautiful, so feminine… even the posture she's making right now is so delicate… Will Lizy learn to do that in that school? I would like that.

"Three months, and you'll have to help me build my lemonade stand." Leia said.

Lemy knew he was losing, but it was late and Lizy, who was already inside the bus, was looking at them through the window. The last thing Lemy wants is her to listen she needed to be taken care.

"Deal." Lemy said.

Leia grin in victory.

"I would take care of her anyways, so thanks for the free job."

Lemy opened his mouth incensed; he didn't know how to react, so he just stood in the middle of the yard watching as the little manipulative blonde walked moving her hips coquettishly. She stopped and turned her head in slow motion and said:

"You look good too…"

* * *

The first day of school it's always the same shit; the chaos, the limbo between the months of laziness where you forget the 90% of everything you learned, and the return to the hell of granite and cement government insist on calling 'school'.

All the kids are running confused and excited for starting a new school year; and you can tell the first grade kids from miles, with those faces of fear and confusion.

Me? Man, I'm about to start 8th grade; just eight months in this shithole and then fuck all those idiots. It's not that high school it's so promising, but half the idiots assisting here will not pass to the next grade, so at least a bunch of illiterate dumbasses will repeat course, and that's something.

Lemy walked in the hall he have walked since he was six whilst watching the faces of the 'kids', some known, some completely new.

Look, the fat girl that was in math class with me last year became feminist; the latter was wearing a huge t-shirt with 'NO MORE VIOLATIONS' wrote all over her stomach. The big girl had her hair in a way you could say her worst enemy chose that style. And it's dyed purple…

Darling, if someone rapes you, the most likely thing is that it is a pig that escaped from a farm, and you should thank it.

And look over there; it's the little group of geeks with those Star Trek and Star Wars t-shirts. Aren't those the same thing? Look at them talking whilst trading cards of half-naked women. Man, they might be pathetic, but not as much as those fags that play football. Tell me, how do you call a bunch of muscular men that like to push, touch and be over each other until they are all sweaty and dirty and then they all get in a group shower totally naked? Dude, nerds at least are straight, they're perverts, but they're straight.

Lemy is searching idiot1 and his two trolls with his gaze, but for now the hall is full of average idiots.

Lacy immediately went to look for her cheerleader mates.

So I don't even count with one of my support girls.

Sisters, I said sisters.

Lupa and Liby were taken to Rapid River High School by Aunt Lucy. Lemy can't help but worry about Lupa, who is new in that school. He knows she's tough, but that's not enough to calm his nerves. Even trough, knowing that now Liby have someone to take care of her it's a relief. The question is: What will Lacy do now that her partner and sister isn't here anymore? Lemy have no idea if Lacy has any friend; the rule for the sin children is to not have friendships outside the house. But Lacy, being part of the cheerleader squad, have access to a social life. The truth is that Lemy ignores that; he always saw Liby, Lacy and Lupa together. I've told you man, seeing those girls mad at each other is rare. Of course Lemy don't have friends either, so this is the best moment to share the lunch table with Lacy, but after the fight they had in the supermarket… It is stupid to think in such possibility.

In fact… since Loan's birthday I haven't spoken with anyone. Of course on Loan's birthday things soften a little, and thanks to Aunt Lola it became funny at the end with the piñata and all. But the reality is… I haven't spoken with anyone in a normal way outside Lyra. Well, Loan speaks to me again, and I hope it doesn't end like it ended with Lacy. I will have to watch my back and even when it fucks me up; I'm obliged to assist to that stupid comic convention with my elder sister. I don't know why I offered myself.

Ok, it was because Lincoln _I-can't-have-my-dick-away-from-my-daughters-for-five-minutes_ Loud wanted to go with her. And even when it didn't bother me in the past, just imagining that bastard with Loan while she uses that sexy suit Leia did for her… it makes me sick. God only knows what kind of wrecked things that bastard is capable of with his daughter in that cosplay.

It's not like I'm thinking on how sexy Loan will look with that outfit, that's now what's happening. I just want to take her away from that sick person she calls father.

Lemy looked at his locker, and tried to take a mental picture of it because this might be the last time he will see it that clean. By the end of the day the door might be dented and full of insults written with permanent marker. And if they came prepared, it might have some graffitis made with spray.

The boy save his notebooks Lyra bought him weeks ago and heads to his first class.

And even when until now he managed to avoid the people and ignore the whispers along his path, when he opened the door of the biology lab; the words _abomination, gross, monster_ and other cute words entered through his ears. The girls in his class get away from him as he walks to his desk and the boys look at him whilst laughing and pointing their fingers shamelessly.

Man, I missed this shit.

And you know what? After a whole summer enduring the ice law and the hate and the mocks from my sisters, whatever all those idiots have to say it doesn't affect me.

Lemy takes his favorite sit in all the periods: the last desk in the corner farther from the window. It worked to be unnoticed by his teachers and his classmates, besides the bullies in turn will have to turn their bodies to pick on me.

But he knows that's useless in this class; whilst he laid his head in his desk trying to fall asleep, he heard all the uproar suddenly calms down, and when the teacher appeared from the doorframe, Lemy groans.

"Good morning kids, did you enjoy your vacations?" Miss Cristina Thang asked with a voice apt to be kindergarten teacher, or at least a teacher for retarder kids.

And in one voice, the bunch of sheep Lemy have for classmates answer:

"Yes, Miss Thang."

Lemy still has his forehead on the table.

"Well kids, today's the first day of class, so we're not going to study. Instead, why don't you tell me what did you do on your vacations?"

She seems to be lovely, doesn't she? With her brown curly hair and her hazel eyes… most of the boys in the class are in love with her, and the ones who don't are gays. And then there's me; I hate her like you don't have an idea. Don't get me wrong, I told you I'm not gay, but I rather fuck the feminist girl than touch that bitch.

"So, why don't we begin with…?" Here we go man; now you will know why Cristina is one of those little things that make my life so beautiful.

"Lemy Loud" the teacher said, and all of his stupid classmates laughed quietly, licking their lips knowing what was coming.

Lemy just lifted his face to look at the woman like that time Aunt Lana took him to the habitat of the elephants and he saw a giant pile of excrement. And who knows? Maybe Lemy would be more interested in the pile of shit that being in front of his teacher.

"Lemy, _what-did-you-do-on-your-vacation?_ " Cristina talked syllable by syllable and exaggerating her moves as she approached him; as if he was a three years old kid, a very _stupid_ three years old kid.

Everyone in the classroom laughed.

Lemy won't answer.

Nah man. I remember the first time she did that; I was trying to answer even when I didn't know what was happening to her. And she twisted every word I said to humiliate me and my sisters.

"Lemy, I know it is hard for you, but try to think." She said as the other idiots laughed again.

Lemy just balled into fists his hands until they turned pale.

"Come on guys; don't be so hard on him. It is not his fault to be… special. Remember I told you when someone lack of chromosomes they're not like us. They're not normal, and you must be kind with him and his sisters… I mean, cousins."

His classmates burst in laugher. Cristina grinned as if she were the kindest person in the world, and gave Lemy a pity look.

"Don't worry Lemy… the simple fact you can talk it's a miracle, so don't push yourself so hard."

Lemy wanted to kill her so badly. The last time he responded to her, she took him to the principal's office. Nobody supported his version, so the principal threatened him with kick him out of the high school.

"But I suppose your mother is always looking for you in those bars where she plays, doesn't she?"

Lemy couldn't hold it; one thing was messing with him, but another completely different was messing with his family.

Lemy got up and he was about to tell his teacher to stick her comments right in her…

The ringing of the bell stopped him from doing something he would regret. With a snort he picked his stuff and stormed out of the classroom. A bunch of paper balls ran down his path.

When he arrived to his locker to pick his history book he found out someone wrote in his locker with pink fluorescent marker.

"FREACK"

Those idiots can't even spell.

Lemy sighed and just ignored it.

As the classes passed, he tried to focus on his teacher's chatter, who was giving him the topics he would have in the school year. It was not like he gives a fuck, but at least that will keep his classmates from mocking him.

In lunch time, he filled his food tray with 'food' and shit. Man, if that thing floating in the gravy is real meet, then I'm the queen of England.

Lemy gazed the whole cafeteria looking for his sister, until he finally spotted her at the cheerleader table. And even when he noticed that she wasn't completely comfortable, it was a relief she had some company.

Lemy decided not to go and bother her; maybe this was the opportunity for her to have real friends, and he was nobody to fuck up that to her. So he did as usual and went to the roof with his food tray in his hands.

He lay in the roof, watching the sky. The entrance to that place was prohibited and the door was locked, but Chunk taught him to pick locks when he turned ten, so at least he could rest and eat in peace.

Once he invited Lupa there. _Lupa…_ that name made his lips tickle. Thinking on her made him really sad; unlike the others, who he did get along really well before summer, with Lupa…

She was special dude; she understood me, we were in the same frequency, we even shared some favorite bands and talked for hours about how bad was the world was and the people that lived there, and what would be the best way to extinct them and which weapon would be the best in a zombie apocalypse. Other times we didn't even speak; we just sat there and let the smoke do its job. She showed me her places; like that abandoned boat at the edge of the lake, or that open tomb in the graveyard, and I showed her mines… she smoked with me under the porch, and other times we used to throw rocks at empty bottles in the scrapyard and then we used to get in an old ice cream truck to hide from the sun…

Lemy shook his head like a wet dog trying to get dry.

He didn't like to think in the moments he shared with Lupa; it hurt to know he will never have adventures with her again. She taught me how to smoke, you know? And with her I gave my first…

No. Don't think about that now.

For now just enjoy the sun, the sky, and the blunt in your lips. And yes, I don't like to smoke in the school, but after being in class with that bitch humiliating me, you can't blame me.

The next classes passed like a dream; in one part because Lemy was trying to ignore his classmates, and in other part because of the effect of the weed.

Lemy reacted when the bell rang, and all the boys ran mad out of the building like rats in a sinking ship.

The boy waited until all his classmates were out, and then he picked his backpack and left the place, wishing for the winter vacations to begin soon.

When he went out of the building the sunbeams blinded him, so he had to use his hands to protect his eyes. He was looking in his pack for his music player, but then he heard the steps of three people he didn´t want to meet with.

Lemy sighs and stops searching for the device.

Alright man; I knew this day was coming, so let's get this over with.

"Hey freak, where are you going so fast?"

Lemy turned, and as he suspected there were idiot1, idiot2 and very idiot.

"I don't know, behind the steps?" Lemy said with a dull tone.

"No, Frederick is there selling his shit, but the place behind the cafeteria is free." Idiot1 said and the only thing Lemy could do was agree with him; what Frederick sell is shit. The guy sells weed, but his product is really bad. Lemy just resort to him when he's in a pinch or when he needs weed desperately. It is so bad sometimes he can't tell if he's burning weed or dry grass.

The boys reached the alley behind the cafeteria, where the thrash containers were full with the shit the school calls 'food'. The smell of it was bad at the cafeteria, but now it was worse.

Lemy throws his backpack in a corner, and so do the bullies.

"You were really funny at the mall the other day, freak." Idiot1 said.

"If you think that was funny you should listen to my Aunt Luan; she's hilarious."

The three bullies were getting closer, tasting the moment. Lemy remembered with a bitter smile when he used to fear them; when they and some other idiots used to corner him, the adrenaline and the fear to pain. Now it is just annoying.

"You think it is funny to call us virgins? We're gonna give you something to laugh about…" Idiot1 cracked his knuckles. Lemy was simply calculating his options; the most dangerous is very idiot, basically because of his size. Being sixteen years old that troll was taller and sturdier that the others; one hit from him and Lemy would be knocked out. But the big boy is just a pawn, the one that worries him is the leader; that guy is sadistic and has tamed his two dogs, which means if Lemy bring him down first, the others will not know what to do. Lemy focused on idiot1; the boy put himself in boxing position like Aunt Lynn taught him. He's sure he can take some blows from that guy before falling. The nights before all those beatings his trainer gave him were not different from this, so right now he was calmed down.

"It is not funny, but it's the truth." The three of them were looking at him with anger and disgust. "But it is not your fault guys, are the girls; they're as bad and cruel as you."

Very idiot looked down with sadness in his eyes, maybe remembering all the times he asked a girl to go out, and all the times the girls rejected him.

"That's true, they're bad." The big guy said, and idiot1 shut him by poking him in the ribs.

"You should report them to the ASPCA; I don't think it's legal how they treat you."

Very idiot didn't get what Lemy said and just rubbed his chin thinking if it was a good idea to report the girls, but then idiot1 and idiot2 charged against Lemy. He received the leader with a blow in the ribs while blocking the punch idiot2 tried to give him.

The leader bent in pain, but before he could get up Lemy gave him two punches in his face, then he finished him with an uppercut right in the chin, knocking him out. Idiot2 was trying to hit Lemy, but the boy managed to cover all the punches the bully was throwing at him. It was easy at first, but Lemy started to feel the pain because he just focused in the other, letting idiot2 do his job.

But all the punches idiot2 is giving are disordered and chaotic, unlike the jabs Aunt Lynn throws at him when they 'practice', so Lemy simply dodge them. When he saw his chance, he returned two powerful punches at his face.

The guy seems to be surprised by Lemy's skills, and the latter took advantage of that by giving him two punches in the liver. Idiot2 fell to his knees in pain, and then Lemy gave him a strong kick which made him fall on his back.

Don't say a word man; I know in boxing kicks are not allowed, but this is a street fight, so everything goes.

Very idiot snapped out of his confusion and charged against Lemy; the boy was tired because of the fight with the other two boys, so all he could do was put himself in defensive position to endure the impact.

When Very idiot took him down, the other idiots recovered and started to kick him. The boy balled himself in an effort to protect his vital points.

You know man, this remind me of my first beating. Come on, I'll tell you; I think we have time until these idiots get bored.

* * *

 **A little six years old Lemy just started elementary school. It was his first day and he was scared, but the classroom looked colorful and cheerful. Maybe it wouldn't be as bad as his sister Lupa told him; the white-haired girl caused him nightmares by telling him how bad was that place and how mean were the kids in there.**

 **Lemy got in the classroom with shy steps that cold morning. He was one of the first kids in arrive because mommy Lyra woke him up early for his first day of school, and took him by the hand to the entrance. Mommy Luna was sleeping because the last night she slept with daddy Lincoln, and when that happens she likes to stay close to him until the morning.**

 **Mommy Lyra prepared him a special meal; and gave him his lunch box filled with a lot of tasty stuff for lunch time.**

 **She even gave him permission to take his harmonica with him. Lemy was not very good with the harmonica, but mommy Luna told him that with a lot of practice he could improve. He was much better playing the guitar; through he was too small to use it properly, but he managed to play some simple melodies. But mommy Lyra didn't allow him to bring his guitar so he had to bring his harmonica.**

 **Lemy thought if he played something cool he could make some friends. He had no friends; his aunts and specially mommy Lyra didn't allow him to go out too much, so he just played with Liby, Lupa and Lacy at home. He wanted a male friend; it was not that his sisters weren't cool, but he wanted to have a boy to play with and make boy stuff.**

 **So the little kid entered the almost empty classroom and looked around; two girls were in a desk talking. Lemy looked at them, and they seemed to he cute and kind, but Lemy had many cute and kind girls in his life, so his attention focused to a dark skinned boy sitting in the corner of the classroom. The said boy had a hair style that Lemy had never seen in his life, but he looked good.**

 **Lemy breathed deep and with shy steps he approached the boy.**

 **"Hi… My name is Lemy; I like your hair, what's your name?" Lemy was nervous; he was the first kid outside his house he had talked to.**

 **The dark-skinned boy lifted his head to see him. He looked at him with confusion and fear, but then he decided there was no danger, so he smiled shyly.**

 **"My name is Gordon, nice to meet you." Both kids stretched their hands.**

 **"It is my first day of school, so I don't know anyone…" Lemy wanted to explain his situation to start making questions. For him, everything was new.**

 **"Did you just move here? Because I don't remember seeing you in kindergarten." Gordon asked.**

 **"No. I didn't attend to kindergarten; my aunt taught me at home." Lemy felt ashamed. Someway he felt it wasn't normal not going to kindergarten, but every time he asked his father to take him there he said he was too small to go outside. In fact; they only let him go to school when he promised to never talk about his family, and he should never, ever say his father was Lincoln Loud and his sisters were his wives. Just Lyra could say she was his sister, the others were his cousins and his dad was uncle Linc. Lemy was a smart boy and he knew his family was 'special', and mommy Lyra told him that he couldn't say many things, because if he does it, mommy Luna and daddy might go to jail, and Lemy didn't want that, he loved dad and mommy Luna, his sisters and his aunts. But over all he loved mommy Lyra.**

 **"Oh, I understand." Gordon gave a smile, letting Lemy know he wouldn't judge him.**

 **Lemy felt happy by finding someone that kind, and soon they were talking like long life friends. Gordon's family was from India, but he had never live in that country. Lemy was amazed about how different their manners were compared with the ones in this country; it seemed Gordon's family was special too, maybe Lemy could tell him about his family, maybe Gordon wouldn't do something to send mommy Luna and daddy to jail.**

 **Lemy was about to open himself to his new friend, when a voice interrupted them.**

 **"Look who's here, the one and the only Osama Bin Laden." A blonde kid with blue eyes said.**

 **Gordon looked down with sadness and anger.**

 **"I told you already I'm not Muslim, Eric, or any of that stuff. I'm Hindi…"**

 **"Yeah, whatever you say Al Qaeda. "Does your dad will blow a bomb today or something?"**

 **Gordon tightened his fists and looked at Eric with anger.**

 **"Leave him alone!" Lemy stepped between the kids and looked at Eric with anger. "Or… or I will tell the teacher."**

 **The blonde boy stepped back; the threat intimidated him a little.**

 **"And who the hell are you?"**

 **"My name is Lemy Loud, and I don't want you to mess with my friend."**

 **Eric grinned in a threatening way.**

 **"So, Loud…" Eric chuckled, and then he looked at Gordon. "I'm sorry Gordon, I didn't mean to bother you, I was just kidding."**

 **Lemy smiled; he saved his new friend. But then…**

 **"I didn't know you liked to hang out with freaks."**

 **"What are you talking about?" Gordon looked at the blonde boy with confusion; not because of the apology, but because of the comment.**

 **"My brother told me all about the Louds; they're monsters. He is in the same class with one of his sisters; he says she's a freak with white hair and golden eyes. It's horrible."**

 **Lemy's smile faded; that boy was talking bad about Lupa, and was saying mean thing of her.**

 **"Don't say that about Lupa! She's cool and she's not ugly!"**

 **"I don't understand. What's bad about Lemy?" Gordon asked.**

 **"Look Gordon, his father is Lincoln Loud; he and his sisters had children and that's why they're monsters." The blonde boy pointed his finger at Lemy with disgust. "Now I'm making you a favor; get away from that thing and join me."**

 **Gordon looked at Eric, who offered his hand. It was the first time someone offered him to be part of a group where the others were not insulting or rejecting him. It looked like all the hate was focused on Lemy now.**

 **"Apologize for the things you said about Lupa!" Lemy was still upset for the things that boy said about his big sister. He didn't know why, but he couldn't hold it when someone talked bad about his sisters.** **"And leave Gordon alone! We haven't do anything!"**

 **"Gordon, will you let a freak talk us like that? You should hit him and come with us, or are you his friend?" Eric looked at him with a grin; the offer was clear, hurt Lemy and become one of us, or protects him and be against us and we'll keep picking on you.**

 **Gordon left, and with watery eyes he balled his fists and…**

 **Lemy was focused in the kid who dared to insult Lupa, and was he sure Gordon would defend him like he did moments ago, that's what friends are for, right? So the hit took him by surprise. Gordon's fist hit him right in the cheek and took him down.**

 **Lemy looked at Gordon surprised and confused. He didn't know what happened; the only one that could have hit him was Gordon, but that couldn't be true, right? But when he saw the hindi boy looking at him with tears in his eyes and ashamed, he understood it was him.**

 **"Why?" That question came like a whisper from Lemy's mouth. He felt wounded, and it was not because of his cheek.**

 **Gordon didn't answer, but Eric took the word.**

 **"Because your dad is a pervert." And then the kid kicked him in the stomach, making Lemy twitch in pain. The other kids saw what happened, and soon they joined and began to kick Lemy, and when Lemy was in the floor crying, they left, mocking at him and celebrating with the new member of the gang; the first and last friend of Lemy.**

* * *

And now Lemy was in the floor again, watching as the three idiots were leaving. But unlike years ago, Lemy was not crying now; with the time he understood there are some hits that hurt more that physical damage.

The boy got up helping himself with the wall. He cleaned the blood from his broken lip and splat the rest of it. He was looking with the gaze his backpack, which he found in the floor with all his stuff spread and stomped over an oil stain.

Come on man; don't look at me like that, I don't want your pity. You think that's a sad story? Dude you haven't heard what happened to Liby, that's _really_ sad.

But that's a story for another day. Right now I just want to get away from this fucking school.

 **School.**

 **Nirvana.**


	10. I Know

I know

Lemy was leaning against a wall on the subway station with Marsha's case on his back; the boy had his headphones on and saw how all the office workers and other people were getting in and out of the wagons of the sub as the voice of Andi Deris was kicking in his ears at high volume. It's five o'clock, and even when there was a huge amount of people waiting in the station, it is not even close to the amount of people that goes to that place in the morning, or the sea of people that will form in two hours with all the persons coming from their jobs or the college.

Lemy looks at the screen of his phone to see the time, for the fifth time.

Come on dude, play it cool; if Lina sees that you're waiting for her that eager she will think that you're desperate for her and you will scare her and you will make her run away and…

Hold it together man; if you keep wandering that way you'll have to see a Ph.D. It isn't normal to lose your head talking to yourself all day telling yourself negative things… Or maybe Loan it's not the only schizophrenic in the family; maybe she would have to share some of her pills with me…

Lemy sighs in an effort to relax a little while drying his sweaty hands with his jeans.

This is the situation: while I was agonizing in the middle of my first week of school, I received a message from Lina.

 _"See u at the Kennedy station this Friday at 5, I have an idea to get some money for the Lollapalooza, and take your guitar with you ;P"_

What the fuck is that emoji supposed to mean? In fact, what the fuck are all emojis supposed to mean? What are they good for? Are they supposed to be used instead of real words? Or are they used to identify the real meaning of a sentence? In case of the latter, what I'm supposed to understand from a face blinking? Is she flirting with me or it means that she's kidding? And that tongue… I must ask aunt Leni for some texting classes; she can't identify if a word is written with V or B, but I have received texts from Leia written only with emojis and Aunt Leni can decode them as if it were the easiest thing in the world.

Lemy's chaotic thoughts were interrupted when a silver haired girl poke him in the ribs, making him jump in fright.

"Daydreaming as always, Lem? If you keep doing it you'll be robbed one day and you wouldn't even notice." Lina said smiling as always. Man, her smile could cure cancer.

Lemy, stunned by the beautiful vision of the girl wearing mini shorts and a tight orange t-shirt couldn't answer; Lina thought about it for a moment, and then she leaned towards him and planed a kiss on his cheek, increasing the amount of work in Lemy's head.

Lina seems to be a little self-conscious, but immediately she smiled and then she picked her guitar case to show it to Lemy.

The white-haired girl opened the case and took out an orange guitar made of light wood and filled with stickers and draws about pop culture made with sharpie by her; they give the guitar a really urban aspect. Lemy had never put any sticker on his girls; he loves them too much to stain their beautiful 'skin' with such things.

"This one is Dayana." Lina shows him her guitar with pride. Lemy ask for permission to hold it, and after getting a nod from Lina he inspects the instrument; it is a dreadnought made in something that seemed to be ash tree. It is electroacoustic just like Lyra's. The boy makes himself comfortable and then he plays a simple scale, making the old strings sound as he notices they were tuned in the correct standard tune.

"Sounds good" Lemy said as he gives back Dayana to her owner and he takes his own guitar from its case. "So… why did you tell me to bring my guitar? Please tell me that we're not here to play for money…"

Lemy smiled as he thought about it, but when he lifted his gaze to address Lina, he noticed the girl had a cocky smile. Something made click on Lemy's head, and then he shook his head.

"Oh no, no, no, no. No way, I'm not going to play in front of a bunch of strangers. Besides I don't think it is legal."

Don't misunderstand me bro, of course I want to play in the big leagues, and that's why I follow mom wherever she plays, and if there's a chance where I can show everything I've learned, what's better that play in front of a crowd that assisted to a place to have a good time and listen to some good old rock? That's much better that interrupt people's talk with music you don't know if they will like or not. Personally, I hate those crazy preachers that get in to the wagons just to talk about God and Jesus and shit. Nope, I'm not into that.

"Oh come on, are you telling me that you're scared of breaking some rules? Oh, I get it, you have stage fright." Lina mocked while giving a daring stare.

Lemy bits her lower lip; he knows he's making himself look like a coward, but he can't help it. Just like he doesn't like when others force him to listen or watch the shit they like, he doesn't think it is fair to force the others to listen to his own trash.

Lina still has that stupid smile on her face; Lemy knows he will always give in, he always does, and Lemy feels both good and bad. His macho pride is telling him that in some point he will have to stand strong before her, that he would have to say no. And there's the other part, the part that makes him worry about his sisters and aunts, the part that force him to please the women around him and give in, because what is pride to the happiness of a girl?

I know bro, I'm pathetic.

"Alright, you win." Lina smiles even more and punch him softly on his shoulder.

The people in the wagon were listening to both kids as they were playing their instruments; Lina's tuned voice was so good some of the passengers with headphones took them off to listen to the beautiful girl. Lemy doesn't dare to sing because thanks to the damn puberty he's afraid his voice might break in the middle of the song, so the silver-haired girl was in charge of singing the lyrics to 'Back in Black', 'The House of the Rising Sun' and even 'Sweet Home Alabama' (fuck the black guy in the background). Lemy was amazed to see other people outside his family and the drunks from the dark and dirty bars where he played once, enjoying the music that was coming from Marsha.

Lina, being the vocalist of this jam duet, was just playing in the background with Dayana, and Lemy impressed more than one person as he played just like the legends of rock, filling the wagon with the high and deep notes from the classic songs.

When they finished playing the third piece, Lina took off her wool cap and began to pick the tips the passengers were giving them as she thanked them with that beautiful smile. Lemy stayed near the door waiting for the train to arrive at the station; it was already bad to be a walking show to pick money from strangers, nope, that's not for Lemy _I can't talk to people non-related to me_ Loud. Well, except for Lina… But Lina is special; she's like a damn unicorn, and Lemy was the luckiest boy in earth for found her.

He still remembered the first time he and Lina met

* * *

 **Lupa and Lemy were walking side by side to Aunt Lucy's antique shop; Lupa's hands were in the pockets of her hoodie as always, and sometimes she leaned against Lemy, making him trip to the floor. A ten-years-old Lemy was laughing and trying to push her back, but back then he was still a little kid against his bigger sister. He could barely move her just a couple of inches applying his whole strength, and sometimes when he tried to push her back, she just dodged him, making him trip to the highway.**

 **Lupa was always trying to keep her 'tough girl' mask, but a smile was hiding in the corner of her lips each time her brother tried to push her to the highway.**

 **"Come on Lupa, stop pushing me!"**

 **Lupa just limited to push the little boy again and sometimes put her foot between his feet just to make him fall.**

 **"I ain't doing anything. Maybe if little Lyra's boy weren't too spoiled he would know how to walk properly.** _Take Lemy's hand at every moment **."**_ **Lupa mocked imitating Lyra's voice.**

 **"I know how to walk, and you don't need to take my hand, I can take care of myself." Lemy said upset as he inflated his cheeks.**

 **Lupa had to make an effort to keep her face; Lemy was wearing rock clothes and that new bandana in his forehead he began to wear recently. He looked cute.**

 **Not so long he wore only what mommy Lyra bought for him, but after attending to one of Luna's concerts, Lemy fell in love with the Punk/Rock philosophy, and in an act of rebellion he began to wear old ripped clothes with profane and satanic stamps, and he even stopped trimming his hair three months ago. Lupa didn't know what she enjoyed the most: the fact that Lemy was growing or that his 'new phase' made Lyra angry.**

 **But after thinking about it for a while, she decided that she enjoyed more the fact that Lemy was growing; that mean that soon they would… play grown up games, because heck, it was getting hard not to 'touch' her little brother, and now even more with that anarchist attitude he was adopting.**

 **Lemy saw her big sister distracted and saw his opportunity to take revenge; he took some impulse and pushed her with the shoulder… or at least he tried, because Lupa took advantage of those 'supernatural' powers of her that Aunt Lucy like to call 'spiritual powers', and stopped, making Lemy fall into the pavement.**

 **Lupa finally smiled as she saw her little brother trying to hold her tears in an effort to look tough, but soon her smile faded at the gaze of her little brother; he looked… so cute, she felt as something was revolving in her belly.**

 **Damn Lemy! Hurry up and grow!**

 **And when the little goth was about to extend her hand to help him recover, she saw as someone approached the kid in the floor.**

 **"Are you okay?"**

 **Lemy cleaned his pants and saw a couple of scratches in the palms of his hands, and then he shook the hand of the kid that came to help him. Due to the voice it was obvious that it was a girl… but when that girl shook his hand Lemy lifted his gaze, and when his eyes locked with hers, time stopped for him; something in the chest of the boy fluttered as if it was responding to a call. He have never seen that girl, but deep within him he felt like he knew her; Lemy justified this due to the fact that he was in front of the most beautiful girl he has ever seen. Well, almost as beautiful as Lyra.**

 **Her hair was so blonde it looked almost silver, those turquoise eyes shot an arrow to his heart, and even when he remembered that the girl asked him something, he couldn't remember what it was.**

 **The stranger girl looked at him in what felt like an eternity, and after a melodious laugh she lifted him from the floor.**

 **"Are you okay?" she asked again. Lemy felt pain in her hands, and it was kinda curious; because when he was lost in the beautiful eyes of the girl he didn't feel anything. The boy was about to answer, but suddenly a cold and strong hand grabbed his and Lina's wrist, forcing him to release each other hand.**

 **"Get away from him." Lupa's calmed voice was now filled with cold poison; her golden eyes were sparkling and the expression of her face left her fangs in the open.**

 **Lina jumped in fright, she didn't know if it was because of the pain on her wrist or the scare that girl-shaped creature caused on her.**

 **Then Lupa grabbed her brother's hand and began to walk away. Lemy, who was still recovering, resisted to her sister's pull.**

 **"What was that Lupa? Why did you… ah, release me!" Lemy tried to set himself free from Lupa's grip.**

 **"Lyra told me to take your hand at any moment and that's what I'm doing. Now come on, we must go with my mom." Lupa tried to get away with her little brother, but Lemy planted his feet in the ground making it hard to the white haired girl to move.**

 **"Thanks for helping me… I'm Lemy, what's your name?" Of course, being ten years old, Lemy didn't trust anybody outside his family, but this girl provoked something inside the boy that made him trust her immediately. Lemy wanted to be near her, just like a moth to the light.**

 **The silver-haired girl smiled, and ingoing Lupa she greeted the boy.**

 **"I'm Lina, and I'm Lupa's friend; we got the same hair, the same age and we're in the same grade. Isn't that cool?"**

 **Lemy suddenly was jealous of Lupa, because she had something in common with that beautiful angel. And maybe he would have said everything he was feeling out loud, but Lupa pull him suddenly.**

 **"We're not friends! And I've told you thousands of times to stay away from me and my sisters! And I don't know what you want and I don't care, but if you dare to hurt Lemy…" Lupa leaned towards the girl and whispered in her ear "…I will kill you"**

 **Lina paled, and flinched with fear.**

 **Lemy was about to go with the girl and comfort her, but Lupa had enough of this already, and taking advantage of her strength, she dragged Lemy trough the sidewalk. Nobody would expect someone that slim to be so strong.**

 **All Lemy could do was turn and wave good bye to the girl; for some reason he was starting to miss her already.**

 **Lina looked at him, and with a shy smile she waved back.**

 **Lemy thought that he would never see her again since it was normal that people usually get away when they meet the Louds, but he was wrong, thank god he was wrong. Lina found him the other day at recess and they began to talk, hiding from his sister that for some reason didn't want Lina to be with him, even when she was cool and kind. He didn't care about it, because as long as he could be with Lina, it was worth the risk.**

* * *

Lemy woke up as the alarm to get out of the wagon rang and echoed in his ears, and then he and Lina exited the wagon, walking side by side with their respective case on their shoulder.

"How much we made?" The boy asked.

"…thre, four… and… four dollars and forty-five cents."

"We did good."

"Yeah, but not as good as the ten dollars we made in the last wagon." Lemy growled, and Lina punched him on the shoulder.

"Maybe if someone weren't so obsessed with hard rock songs and focused on slow and calm songs we would do better."

"Oh, come on: _Killing in the Name_ rules! And I've told you I'm not playing anything from _The Beattles_ , those guys are boring as hell."

"Come on Lem, don't tell me that the son of the moon _I love everything about England_ Loud doesn't like _The Beattles?_

Lemy pulled a face.

"I'm not saying they're not good, but you have to admit they're too soft. I still can't understand how there were girls that fell for them."

"Relax tiger; I know once you become famous you'll have a lot of girls falling from you… In fact, when I was in middle school, you were very popular among the girls."

Lemy came to an halt with this new information. He has never been popular, especially with the girls. The current of people trying to get out of the wagon forced him to keep walking, and when he reached Lina he asked with curiosity.

"What the hell are you talking about? Everyone on school hated me, especially the girls."

Lina smiled, and after laugh a little bit she answered.

"Well, let me tell you that a lot of girls like you; if they act otherwise, it is because of your fam…" Lina bit her lip to keep herself from finishing that sentence. Lemy really wanted to hear what she wanted to say moments ago, but when he got where that conversation was going…

"I get it; it is because I'm a Loud." You heard it well dude, looks like the girls in my school are falling for me, and the only reason they don't get close it's because I'm the son of a guy and his big sister. Thanks a lot dad.

They both walked in silence for some minutes with their heads down. But after what seemed to be an eternity, Lina spoke.

"Just ignore them Lemy, they all are just idiots who believe everything their parents say, and the others are just assholes with no judgment who rather follow the herd than know people as interesting as you."

Lemy felt as if his heart just flew from his chest to the sky and exploded into fireworks. You head that man? She always knows what to say; she always uses the correct words in the correct moment and she's always honest. That's one of the many things why I want her to be the mother of my children.

"And like I was saying, a lot of girls are crazy for you, and for what I've heard some guys too…" Lina gave him a soft nudge, and Lemy just made a grimace of disgust as he heard what she said last.

Would that be the reason why Idiot1 and his dogs are always picking on him? Is the physical abuse a way to hide what they feel for Lemy?

The boy thought about it for a moment, and then an image came to his mind: those three idiots using t-shirts with his face in it and lifting love sings with hearts on them declaring their love towards him. He felt a shiver running down his spine and then he shook his head to whip away those horrible thoughts.

I rather to be hated by them that being the fuel of their wet dreams.

But even when Lina meant to be funny, the truth on her words killed all the fun. Now he would have to write another thing to the list of things he's paying for the sins of others.

"Well, fuck them then, I am what I am and I didn't choose it. And it's not my fault; if that's keeping them from getting close to me, then I don't want them close anyways."

Lina looked at him with admiration; it is not the first time the boy act with that matureness and self-value proper from an adult. Looks like the hard life made the boys brave and stronger, and she likes that a lot.

"Yeah, you're right; I don't see why that should matter… I would like to have a family like yours…"

Lemy came to a crashing halt and then he look at Lina with anger and surprise. When Lina realized her mistake she quickly tried to fix it totally embarrassed

"Yes, No… I mean, I wouldn't like to have a family like yours, I mean, yes, but… how big it is and… It's not like I want your family, or be part of your family, or how your family is… I mean I don't see it wrong, I think it's… interesting… I mean…. I know it causes you problems… What I mean is… It's lonely to be just the two of us…" Lina said to finally look down with shame. Lemy was definitely upset; the fact that this girl, whose life is perfectly normal, think that there's something cool in being part of the Loud clan mad him really upset.

Not even the fact that she was the beautiful Lina could calm him a little… In fact, being Lina Sharp, the daughter of one of the most beautiful and cool mothers in Royal Woods, who could spend the entire day in a music store meeting normal people that wouldn't judge her because of her name or her genes… made it worse.

Because, how the hell can she believe that it's cool to live in a house where your sisters are your cousins and your mother is your aunt at the same time? Of course, from the outside it sounds really fascinating and intriguing to be a guy with a harem of sisters who are crazily in love for him, with a bunch of girls who are willing to follow their mothers' steps and fuck their only brother. Of course it sounds interesting, right? Because who wouldn't want to see a bunch of sex maniacs living their lives driven by incest? Hell, there could be thousands of stories with that scenario, millions of pornographic draws and even a goddamn TV show.

Yeah, I can imagine how many neckbeards would like to be in the place of my father or mine… and of course I understand why Lina wants to see closer the crazy house where I live… because who wouldn't want to get close to the cage of the venomous snakes; so dangerous, so exotic, so strange and disgusting… that's what we are for the rest of the people: a bunch of freaks that they can see and disturb whenever they want.

And even when the anger is blurring Lemy's head, the last words she said passed through the sea of anger inside his mind.

 _It's lonely to be just the two of us…_

Then he remembers that, even when his father is a known pervert, at least he's in home. Lina doesn't have the same luck, and she just has Sam.

Lemy was between the sword and the wall, but he feels that this time he won't be so kind with Lina; this time she crossed the line, and when he was about to drop the bomb on the girl for those insolent words she just said…

"Hey! You two, stop!" The voice of one of the guards of the station took them out of their own thoughts. They both look behind them to see a fat man in guard uniform running towards them.

"Hey kids! Play for money in the subway is illegal!"

Lemy looks Lina, Lina looks Lemy and they both smile at the same time; the boy in a temerity act took Lina by the hand and began to run. Now the kids are running as fast as they can pushing and dodging people through the station; the guard is running and panting behind them, making an effort to keep running and cleaning the sweat on his forehead.

And while adrenaline is pumping their hearts with each beat, they both began to laugh as they kept running to reach the exit.

The turnstiles were about 22 feet in ahead them and together they hit the gas; and at the last moment when the guard was about to catch them, Lina's hand separate from Lemy's….

The girl let herself drop and skidded under one of the turnstiles. Lemy smiles, and with his recently obtained agility, he jumps the turnstiles as if it were nothing.

On the other side of the line, Lina get up and now it's she who takes him by the hand, and with a blushed smile she began to run.

Lina lock his hand with Lemy's and then she squeezes it.

"I'm here."

Lemy does the same.

"I know."

* * *

Lemy is laying on the grass in the park; his narrowed eyes didn't keep him from seeing the light passing through the leaves of the tree where he and Lina are taking a break.

Lina is sitting aside him eating some fries; they passed to a McRonald's, which reduced their monetary fund for the festival, but hell, it was worth it; after that race they were really hungry.

Lemy finished his food practically in three bites, and Lina let him eat her fries at the end.

"Now, say ah…" She said.

"Ah…" and one fried potato get in his mouth. Lemy crazily loves Lina again; his early upset was gone, or at least postponed.

While Lemy was eating, Lina sighs and looks at her surroundings; the entire park was full of couples that, just like them, were hiding from the sun under the trees.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have say those things about your family… it's more than obvious that I didn't know what I was talking about."

Lemy signs and finally he open his eyes; he saw as the beams that passed between the leaves were hitting Lina's white skin and painting flashes in her hair.

Fuck man, she's beautiful…

"No… it's not your fault. We're freaks, it's normal for people to be interested in us…"

"Lina look him with sadness and regret, and as an apology she puts another potato in his mouth.

"It's not just that, I really think it is cool to have a family that big… Mom has nobody; my grandparents were the only ones and they passed away when I was five…"

"I'm sorry… I really never met my grandparents… but I think it's for obvious reasons because, to be honest I don't know if they're alive."

Lina look at Lemy with intrigue, as if the boy was a colorful bird… or ugly.

"How are they? Your sisters, your mom…? Your dad?"

Lemy grimaced at the mention of his father, but he knows that Lincoln Loud is who everyone wants to know everything about; everyone wants to know his secret, everyone wants to have the power he has to make every woman in the world to fall in love for him. His sisters included.

"Is he that bad?" Lina looks really interested, too much to be honest.

"No…"

The words came reluctantly from his lips, and for a moment an awkward silence fell upon them.

"And that's what makes him worse; he's really a nice guy, he works hard drawing comics, and the last thing I knew was that he will be given an opportunity to publish one of his original works… I don't know what the hell that is about, but I always thought it was too geek all that stuff about comics and videogames. And Lupa and Loan inherited that from him.

Lina is listening to him carefully and excited.

"He also knows how to cook; in fact, he's the best cook in the house and always makes the dinner for everyone. I remember when I was little he used to play with everyone… In fact, he still wants to play with me occasionally… but I don't… not after… Lupa, Lacy and Leia, they…" Lemy sighs again. "They follow him a lot and he…"

Lina shudders.

"He… he has done something to them…?"

Lemy remains silent for a while.

"I don't know… I've never seen them doing anything but… they are always sneaking in this study so… I don't know. I don't want to think about it."

Lina remains silent, trying to assimilate Lemy's words.

"Do you hate him?"

Lemy takes a while to answer; he's lost in his thoughts.

"Yeah, I hate him for what he has done to us; for everything we've been through for his fault… But at the same time I know he didn't do it on purpose and I know he love us… that's why I love him. And that makes it a thousand times worse."

Lina looks to the infinite.

"Love and hate, I understand you."

Lemy doubts that she really understands what is it to be in his position, but he's tanksful for her support. Again the girl looks at his eyes, and then she takes his hand, locking her fingers with his.

"Thanks for telling me… I know it is hard."

Lemy looks at the girl; how can that girl bend him that easily?

"I trust you" Lemy says, closing his eyes and holding her hand tight.

"I know." Lina answers.

I know

Tom Odell.

* * *

 **I know it has been a while since I updated the story, and I'm going to explain the reasons.**

 **The first reason is that the original story wasn't updated for like a month or two, so I had nothing to do but wait for the new chapter to come.**

 **The second reason, and I must say this is my fault, is that work kept me really busy; I barely had time for myself and when I had it I used it to goof in the internet or go out with friends and shit. This chapter came like a month ago, but like I said I had a lot of work and I didn't felt like translating. I owe an apology to 13InkHeart13 (the original author) for take this long to update, and you all guys. I promise I won't take that long to update the next chapter.**

 **Hope you like this one, because I personally enjoyed translating it.**


	11. Natural Attraction

Natural Attraction.

Right now, Lemy was in peace with the world; calmed, relaxed and comfortable.

His mind floating on a sleep seasoned with Lyra's scent (old books, wood and perfume of violets). Lemy pulled her close with his arm. In response, she buried his face on her chest; the boy sank even more his face on the soft, beautiful hills of his sister.

Lyra then began to caress his long mane, passing her hand through his messy hair. Both of them refused to open their eyes and wake up completely; there was nothing they enjoyed more that waking up and enjoy the time they had for themselves before their sisters and aunts wake up. That was something they shared; those rarely quiet Saturday mornings where they could feel safe and loved with no pressure or obligations to consume their time.

Lyra sighed, she was happy because she didn't have to deal with a bunch of brats that barely abide an order, or a bunch of adults that were worse than their children.

Lemy also sighed; he was happy that he didn't have to deal with the temptation that burned him from the inside whenever he saw a woman of his family or hate that blurred his mind whenever he sees his father. He was happy he didn't have to deal with the love/hate that boiled inside him every time he was awake… and sometimes even in his dreams.

Only in the border where the oneiric world and the real world collided, only there he could relax and forget about the horrible reality, and even more from his own horrible nature. He could act like he didn't have a legacy running through his veins and a destiny on his genes. There, sleepy but aware enough he could feel happy; he could feel safe in the arms of his guardian. He really loved Saturday mornings; it was the only time where he could really be in his home.

 _'Home is where your heart is'_ He once heard. His home was on Lyra's arms, and his heart was just there.

But that moment was broken like a branch on a hurricane.

One moment he was under the blanket; warm, and happy. And the other a cold wind hit his body and morning light burned his eyes even through his eyelids.

"What the hell!?" He hide his face on Lyra's chest.

Lyra moaned in response at the sudden attack to her peace, and more like and instinct than anything else she hugged her brother tighter. At this point Lemy was suffocating; Lyra locked her legs in an effort to protect Lemy from any danger.

"Wake up freak, time to get up! We got to be ready in thirty minutes if we want to sell today's lot."

Lemy managed to turn his head, escaping from his shelter between Lyra's breasts and looking with his red, sleepy eyes at Leia, who looked like she just got out of the shower; her Scouts Girls uniform perfectly fixed and her pigtails swinging with the wind. She looked at them, shaking her head with a glance close to disgust.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Lemy asked sleepy and angry.

"Language…" Lyra muttered, still holding him and refusing to open her eyes.

"Lemy ignored her while trying to kill Leia with his stare.

"This week I had to play bodyguard for your dear Lizy, so…" Leia arched her eyebrow with anger.

"Oh, shit…" How could he forget his deal with the devil?

"Language…" Lyra said again. "What is she talking about?"

Lyra finally opened her eyes, and with Lemy still in his arms she glared at Leia.

"This little freak promised to be my slave during all the weekends for a whole year. I'm just claiming what is mine."

Leia smiled viciously as she looked at Lemy with predator eyes. Those eyes made him feel like a little kindergarten girl in front of a pedophile.

Lyra looked at him with confusion and anger.

"That wasn't the deal. I promised to help you to sell your stupid cookies just for three months. There's no way I'll be your slave for a year."

Leia smiled.

"Whatever, just get up now. You've got five minutes to take a shower; I left your clothes in the bathroom."

Lemy glanced at her with surprise; clothes? Shower?

"Why do I have to shower? And since when you choose my clothes"? Lemy asked.

"Because I won't be walking with a dirty hippie, and your clothes are weird… like you." Leia said as she looked at her silver watch. "Now move. You have to eat your breakfast; I need you full of energy. I hope you can keep up with me… but don't worry, I'll be gentile."

The little blonde blinked her eye at him, causing Lyra to stare at her with fire in her eyes.

"If Lemy has to help you with something it'll be faster if I go with you." Lyra said with a cold voice.

"Nope, the deal is just between him and me, and I want only HIM." Leia's voice was colder than his sister's.

Lyra looked angrily at the little blonde, and when she was about to complain, Lemy interrupt her.

"She's right; a deal is a deal. I'll do this alone."

Lemy got up from the bed, abandoning the warmness of Lyra's arms.

Now standing, the boy stretches his body and rubs his eyes, then he grabs the blanket from the floor and covers his big sister.

"Please rest, you've had a heavy week. I'll see you in the evening, okay?"

Lyra nods, yet she looks kind of annoyed.

"Come on Lem, hurry up before I puke here." Leia says.

"Alright, I'm coming." Lemy said. He leans towards Lyra and plant a kiss on her forehead before leaving the room dragging his feet.

"Take a bath and do it quick." Leia ordered. "But… if you want I can help you…"

Lemy looks at his little sister and gives her a seductive glance; he was about to get nervous, but…

"And ruin your cute uniform? There's no way I could do that to such beautiful girl."

Leia's eyes were wide open and her mouth almost touched the floor; the blush on her cheeks told him that not only she wasn't expecting that, she did like it.

Lemy walked away with a confident smile, leaving behind his still nervous sister.

I know man, I know, but when it comes with this girl you have to return fire; if you stay there and receive all the shit she throws at you she will end up eating you alive.

I've told you this once; my sisters and I used to be close, and I know how to deal with each one. Leia is like a Lioness whom you never show your weakness to, because it would be like showing your neck to a vampire. Believe it or not, the only way to keep up with her is to hit stronger. Not literally; I would never hurt my sisters. Unlike my dad and my aunts, my sisters have rarely hit me, and from all those times it is Lupa who resorts to violence. Very different from what my mother told me about how she and her siblings settled things; she said it was like a MMA exhibition fused with a wrestling match.

* * *

Lemy yawns as he leaned against a tree; he still felt sleepy, and the bus trip to the nearby city didn't help him to wake up. In fact it was the opposite; he was sweating and uncomfortable using a grey, formal suit that was choking him. Those formal pants that made him feel like he wasn't wearing anything at all, and especially those uncomfortable shoes. There was nothing like his old running shoes or his used combat boots.

But what made it worse was that instead of wearing that new bandana he bought to replace the one he gave to Loan, his hair was comber in a ponytail.

The boy turned his head and saw a red wagon filled to the top with expensive cookies that you could get for half their price at any wallmart. But since they had the stupid Scout Girls seal it seemed like instead of selling sweets Leia was selling drugs or something like that.

The brown-haired boy was moving really uncomfortable, and even when he was trying with all his strength he couldn't resist it anymore and looked up.

Leia was standing over one of the branches of a tree; with one hand she grabbed the trunk and with the other she was holding a big pair of binoculars that looked like something you would see in a Mission: Impossible movie.

Lemy looks down again, looking for an ant or something to put all his attention on, but since he found nothing he looks up again.

Leia's beautiful milky white legs are shown in all their glory under her brown skirt. Lemy finds out that those sexy panties she showed him a few days ago weren't the only lewd clothes she had; right now she was wearing a piece of blue lingerie full of lace and almost transparent.

Damn! Who the hell design that kind of clothing in such a small size?

"Enjoying the view?" Leia said with a smirk on her face and with the binoculars still on her eyes.

Lemy looks away, embarrassed for being exposed.

"You sure are the one enjoying the view. What the hell are you looking at with those things?"

The boy tries to take the conversation away from the mined field.

"Know your enemy." She muttered. "And just for you to know, I'm not angry; you can look as much as you want"

Leia stops spying and blinks her eye to the boy, and then she opens more her legs, tempting the boy's weak will.

Lemy was about to look up again and see her blue underwear, but then a female voice coming from the distance draw their attention.

"Leia, Leia!"

At the other side of the street two girls wearing the same uniform as Leia were waiting for the light to change; an Afro-American girl using big, round glasses that for some reason they didn't make her look bad, they remark that cold, dull attitude on her face, which made her look mysterious and interesting.

The other was a brown-haired girl which skin seemed to be light-caramel; her chestnut eyes shone in the distance as she waved to Leia to catch her attention.

Lemy knows that girl.

Leia grimaces, and with a sigh she jumps from the branch.

Lemy was focused on those cure girls and barely notice that he had to catch Leia; he grabs her slim waist and then he puts her on the ground.

The golden-haired girl doesn't even thank him, and as they were watching the girls crossing the street she mutters with anger.

"Don't say a single word; don't talk to them unless I say you're clear to. Get it?"

Lemy sighs; he has been with Leia just for two hours and he was already regretting it.

The girls finally arrive at the shadow under the tree; both of them were pulling their respective wagons filled with boxes of cookies.

"Good morning Leia." The dark skinned girl says with monotony on her voice that resembles a lot to Lupa's. Then she takes her cold glance at Lemy; the boy was nervous, and just extended his hand to salute since Leia hasn't authorized him to speak.

The girl kept looking at him for some moments, and without shaking Lemy's hand she looks again to Leia.

Seriously dude? Now any nine years old brat thinks she's too much to speak to me? Man, this kids nowadays…

"Good morning Leia… good morning Lemy…" A soft, almost inaudible voice came from the other girl; man, I have to admit she look cute as she plays with her skirt.

Lemy smiles with surprise; he didn't believe she still remembered his name, or even show that she did… after what Leia did at the recital years ago…

"Good Morning… Gwen…" Lemy also remembers her name. The brown-haired girl looks up to him; her face adorned with a beautiful smile and her eyes shining like the sun. And maybe it was the sun, but Lemy could swear that she was blushing.

But suddenly, the boy is brought back to reality when an intense pain hit him on the shin.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" He jumps with his good leg whilst rubbing the hurt zone.

Leia doesn't even look at him.

"Girls… our mission today is to sell all this cookies; if we keep our streak we'll definitely win the state contest. As you can see I brought… this." The little princess points out towards Lemy with disgust. "It'll be helpful to have someone to carry the cookies."

The girls pass half their cookies to Lemy's wagon.

Damn, now I do think I'm carrying drugs… this shit is heavy.

Lemy glares at Leia.

This girl is crazy; not only is she treating me like trash, now she's physically abusing me. There ought to be a law against that.

"Marsha and you." She glares at Gwen with disgust; the girl just hides behind Marsha. "You will take care of this street." She points at the street at her right; a beautiful residential area full of houses with white walls and red roof tiles.

Leia takes out a piece of paper from her skirt and hands it to Marsha. "Here's all the info you'll need."

The girl with the glasses grabs it and reads it mindfully, and after finishing she nods.

What is going on here? Are we selling cookies or planning to attack this poor people.

Both girls take their respective wagon and walk away. Gwen turns her head and smiles at Lemy; Leia throws an aggressive growl that scares her.

Lemy looks as the two girls walk away.

"What the hell Leia? Why did you kick me and why were you spying that people before?" He asked. "We're not selling drugs, are we?"

I know what are you thinking; how it is possible to think that Leia is dealing drugs? Well, we are talking about Leia. I've seen her with so much wads of money you could think she's really a princess.

But that's obviously nonsense. Can you imagine Leia selling drugs? Or those stupid rumors people tell about her family. One of them says that she gives blowjobs at her lemonade stand… Leia might be many things, but she's not a prostitute.

Believe in that shit would be like believing that the sweet, innocent Liby is some kind of super-secret agent and martial arts expert that spends her time chasing and killing members of the Mexican drug cartels in an awesome and incredible way… What kind of idiot would believe that?

Lemy snapped out of his thoughts when Leia whistled at him like a person would to a dog, and he followed her with his head down like her loyal servant.

Leia was standing in front of the fifth house in the street; the girl read the notes she wrote when she was spying people at the top of the tree, and after a moment she ordered Lemy to hide in a bush near the door. He did as she said; after all, thanks to her they managed to make people buy not less than three boxes of cookies on the houses they visited.

But unlike the innocent girl she played for the last three housewives and an old man, right now she lifted her skirt, revealing her beautiful and too-sexy-for-a-nine-years-old tights. She undid the first two buttons of her blouse, exposing the blue fabric of her bra.

Man, she's nine years old; she can't have breasts yet, can she? But as you might realized, my little sister has the most beautiful legs in the Loud house. Her legs are soft, her tights are big and turned, and her hips are too wide they shouldn't adorn the body of a nine years old girl.

The fuck...? Man, put some effort in your work. You can't let me ramble that way, especially when I'm thinking in…

Nevermind. What matters now is why is Leia showing too much skin? Oh man, now she's using that strawberry lipstick; even when I'm hidden in this bush I can smell it… does it taste like strawberry too?

Lemy slaps himself to wake up from his trance. Leia winks her eye at him in a provocative way.

But when the boy was about to scold his little sister for looking too... inappropriate, Leia rang the bell; and then, with killer eyes she makes him freeze on his site.

The door opened revealing a mid-aged man with a Ned Flanders look that comes out to say hello…

But the words died on his mouth when he saw in front of him a little angel… or demon.

Leia leans her head to the right and with eyes proper of those stupid Japanese cartoons Loan watches; she looks at the man and smiles.

"Good Morning sir, would you like to buy some cookies and help the forests of Michigan? That would make me so happy!"

She starts to play with her pigtails.

The guy took some time to snap out of his trance, enough time for Lemy to come out from his hideout, take the shit out of him and close his fucking mouth before he starts to drool.

But then Leia glares at him with rage in her eyes, and all the boy could do was stay there and wait.

"Right, right… of course I'll buy a box."

The man took his wallet out of his pants with shaking hands while looking for some cash. He didn't take his sight out of Leia; from her milky tights to her childish chest the girl shown with pride.

"Just one?" The girl looked down, just as if she was told Christmas was cancelled. "But… that's not enough… If I don't sell aaaall the boxes my troop will be mad at me… besides, we won't save the forests… and I… I…"

Leia starts crying in a soft, but convincing way.

The man looks at her with his eyes wide open and his face red; he tries to put a hand on her shoulder, trying to calm her.

Lemy gives a step forward willing to rip his whole arm out of his fucking body.

But the girl guessed what Lemy had in mind and then she growled at him.

"Alright, I'll buy more but don't cry little girl."

Leia looked up and stopped crying, yet she didn't smile.

"But that's not enough… I haven't sold anything in the other houses… I think I'm not good at this… maybe I'm not beautiful…"

The man gulped so hard Lemy could hear him from the bush. Then the man licks his lips.

"Don't say that… you're beautiful…"

Leia turns her face towards Lemy to hide her "sorrow" for not being beautiful. She smiles in a way that could only be described as a devilish grin. At the same time her eyes shone with malice like a panther looking at a little fawn.

But suddenly her face turns again to a sad expression; her eyes still wet and her mouth in a lovely childish pout.

Her facade is so good that even Lemy was buying her act, even when moments ago Leia sworn the last woman they visited that the cookies were to support missionaries on Africa. Lemy couldn't ignore that fact that hanging on her door there was a cross.

"Do you really think I'm beautiful?" She asks while whipping the tears.

"Of course… you're beautiful… I'll buy four boxes but please don't cry…"

Leia smiles, brightening the world.

"And… what part of me do you think is more beautiful?" Leia makes that pose she showed to Lemy days ago; showing her femininity, those curves she shouldn't have yet but however she possess.

The man scratches the back of his neck with nervousness, and then a smile forms on his lips.

"Well… your whole body is beautiful… your eyes…"

Leia blinks in a flirting way.

"Your hair…" She shakes her golden pigtails, making them shine in the sunlight.

The man was about to say something else, but he stays silent.

"What about my legs?" She raises her skirt, showing those perfect tights inherited by her mother.

The man laughs nervously, but then he nods.

"Of course, they're beautiful…"

"Just beautiful?"

"Well, they're sexy… real sexy, I would like to…"

Leia shows again that devilish smile.

The man extended his arm trying to put his hand on Leia; his eyes burn with desire and hunger, but…

"You would like to buy ten?"

The man stops and shakes his head like waking from a trance.

"Ten boxes!? You're crazy if you think I'm going to buy that!"

Leia then snaps, and Lemy comes out of the bush like a spring doll from a surprise box, making the guy flinch.

Leia hugs Lemy, using her 'scared girl' act again.

"Big brother… this man scares me… He said a lot of weird and gross things about me…"

She hides her face on his shoulder, but not because she's scared; Lemy can feel how she was grinning on his shirt.

"I didn't say… I mean she was the one who…" The man was now nervous; he couldn't even split an understandable sentence.

Lemy glares at the guy with anger and disgust. And unlike Leia, he's not acting.

"What the hell did you say, old man?"

The man was now shaking, and even when he didn't want to admit it, the teen had some scars on his face that were healing; they gave him a really dangerous look.

"He said I was hot and sexy…" Leia mutters as she hugs Lemy from his waist; she put her face on his chest like a cat on its owner.

And if Lemy's not wrong, she's breathing heavily as if she were trying to memorize his scent… but this is not time for that, it's time for some boxing training.

"I didn't… She…" The man was now pale; he cursed his big mouth… and his lust.

"Or… maybe he said he would like to buy fifteen boxes?" Leia looked up without getting out of her brother's embrace. "Which one was? I can't remember."

And the little girl finally shows her sharp fangs to her prey; with a devilish grin and eyes that could scare medusa itself, she looks at the poor fly that fell on her trap.

The guy looks at the little girl with surprise; and when a shadow of fury blurs his face he throws himself against the little cheater.

Lemy stops him, taking his wrist and pressing it whit all his strength.

"Don't even think about it. Now, What did you say? If you talked about the cookies we can solve it here right now, but if I find out that an old man like you was molesting a little nine years old girl… well, I think any police officer would be interested."

The man cursed the moment when he opened the door; he breaks free from the boy's grip and rubs his wrist with pain.

"I… I said I would like to buy fifteen boxes…"

"You mean twenty" Leia happily swings back and forth with a smile on her face.

"Twenty boxes." The man sighs with defeat.

* * *

Leia walks while fixing her uniform, looking again like a normal nine years old girl willing to help an old lady to cross the street.

Lemy glances at her while pulling the wagon; it was pretty much lighter than before.

Man, that was scary; I'm not talking about that pedophile, or the fight against a man twice my age that almost happened. What still scares me is the little blonde girl I call sister.

What the hell was that? One thing is fool a religious woman making her think that the cookies would be to help christian missionaries in Africa. But another very, very different thing is using… her body, her natural beauty to fool possible child molesters.

How the fucking hell did she think it was a good idea? At one point it was funny and exciting, but… that was dangerous, you know?

Lemy then stops Leia taking her by the shoulder.

Lemy looks at him and for one moment he felt that her smile was genuine; it wasn't evil, it wasn't fake. It was the smile of a little girl walking with her big brother on a Saturday morning.

And then Lemy realizes how it was possible for that man to fall on her trap; seeing Leia happy is like finding an oasis in the middle of the desert, like a light in the darkest forest, and you would do everything to protect it… everything.

"Leia… you do this often?"

Her smile faded and turned into a glare.

"Maybe… that's none of your business."

"It is! You're my sister and I care because it's dangerous… What if I wasn't there and that man had hurt you or something worse… what if he forced you to get into his house? Do you realize that you're exposing yourself? That you could end up hurt? If you do this you could…"

Lemy breaths deeply; his voice got angrier and louder as he speaks. He was still holding his little sister whom looked at him with surprise.

And even when Lemy knows it might be dangerous and he's tempting his luck, he pulls Leia towards him and gives her a hug so tight he thought she might break.

She's so tiny, man, so fragile, and I'm sure you protect all your fragile stuff, right? Well, that's how I want to protect her. I want to put her in a showcase so nothing bad would happen to her. I know it sounds crazy but that way she would be safe; safe from pedophiles like the guy from earlier… from dad… from me. Damn dude! I would give everything to keep her safe.

"You're so cute, so beautiful, and so important to me Leia. You shouldn't tempt your luck that way… If something happens to you I… I…"

Lemy hugs his sister tighter.

At first Leia was surprised, but as Lemy spoke she relaxed and hugged him back. And she would never admit it, but tears of joy ran through her cheeks.

"I'll be okay… I promise."

Lemy doesn't believe in her words.

"But if you want to keep me safe, all you have to do is come with me; with you by my side nothing bad can happen."

Lemy was about to bite his tongue; he wanted to say yes, that he would be with her forever and would follow her wherever she went.

He didn't. But what he could do was give her a kiss on the forehead, hoping to pass all those thoughts to her, even knowing that he would sell cookies for the rest of his life.

Damn, I'll be carrying cookies until the day this little brat finally graduates from the Scout Girls. I know it is a bad idea and I'll be complaining but… I can't leave her alone, I just can't.

And then Lemy looks at Leia; both still on the other arms.

Did she always have those blue eyes? It's like looking at the bottom of the sea; dark, deep and dangerous. But at the same time so beautiful and fascinating…

The little blonde seems to be lost in the bright, green forest on Lemy's eyes; lost like Little Red Riding Hood, but instead of running from the wolf, Leia wants him to catch her.

Lemy managed to get out of those blue pools and focus on other thing… in her pink, soft lips that claim for his attention.

Wild, sweet strawberries; that's how they smell, and Lemy is really hungry. Maybe a little bite… it wouldn't hurt…

Both of them are getting close.

Leia is standing on her toes like a dancer, trying to shorten the distance that keeps her from her brother. Lemy on the other hand is lowering his face, and he didn't notice but his hands are caressing her cheeks, getting her close, lining his lips with hers…

Lemi's breathing is irregular; he's too close to her that he can feel the beating of her fragile heart, or maybe it was his since his heart was racing too.

Leia narrows those beautiful blue eyes of hers, and so does Lemy; both of them are watching the other like two soul mates finally finding each other.

And when Lemy can feel her breath over his, when the distance between their lips was almost gone…

"Leia! Leia!" Gwen's voice take them out of their dreams just like Leia did with Lemy this morning.

Damn! What the fuck was I about to do?

Lemy breaks the hug so suddenly that Leia trembles and almost falls on her bottom.

Lemy looks his hands with horror and disgust, then he closes his eyes and covers his face as he cursed under his breatah.

Fuck, fuck, fuck, damn, shit!

What the hell is wrong with me? I swore that I would never do this to any of them!

Leia glances at his brother with confusion; after seeing his reaction, anger built in her as a grimace of disgust set on her beautiful face.

"Leia, we ran out of coconut cookies, we need more…" She finally arrives with the two siblings; as she takes some air she notices Lemy is still cursing under his breath.

Leia is still looking at her brother with disappointment; her face red in anger for that failed attempt of a kiss.

"Leia? I need more…"

"YOU CAN TAKE ALL THE FUCKING COOKIES AND STICK THEM IN YOUR-" The blonde's last word is covered by the sound of the red wagon being kicked; after exploding, she walked away still cursing.

Lemy leans against a mailbox; as he breathes to calm a little, he lifts his head to face the blue sky.

Gwen doesn't even say a word, all she could do now was lift the cookies she needed and the ones Leia kicked.

Man, right now I would give everything for a joint, but since this week has been so stressing I smoked them all. Guess that means another trip to the mall.

And please don't say a word… I know what you think: just do it.

Sorry man, but I won't.

I don't have a lot of virtues, but I said I wouldn't touch my sister that way… not again. And that's something I'm willing to keep.

But sometimes it is just too hard, especially with Leia. I've always liked her. It's like… honey to flies: golden, sweet but so sticky, once you taste it you are trapped until you die. In some measure I can understand that old man we just visited; it is normal for a man to like Leia… she attracts you just by seeing her eyes; it's like a… natural attraction.

Natural attraction.

Sneakers.


	12. Come with me now

Come with me now

The first Sunday before starting school was ruined by Leia, who forced him to sell her stupid cookies again. Lemy could deal with that, but what made it difficult was trying to being alert and escape from the little blonde's moves, besides take care of her from all those possible pedophiles she fooled to make them buy her cookies.

Man, half of the guys who open the door fall on Leia's web, and even so they think they have the right to call my family a nest of perverts? And if that don't surprise you… take a sit dude, because Leia has used me to do the same with a bunch of women. Man that's fucking scary; the last one invited me to eat the cookies and… asked me to give her my milk... she did it while winking and caressing my cheek.

Of course Leia stopped her in time but… man; it's fucked up to think that if you give an adult, male or female the opportunity, they would molest a child… fucking pedophiles.

Fortunately, that's over. And even when stating the LEMY TIME at two o'clock on a Sunday afternoon isn't cool, at least I have the rest of the day for me, and just me.

Dude, you've seen how long this week has been; between dealing with Christina at school, deal with the cold war at home without casualties, take care of Lizy and trying not to end up in bed with one of my sisters… It looks like one helluva life.

I haven't even played guitar with Lina at the train station. Maybe that trip to Lollapalooza it's just a dream after all…

But you know, play guitar isn't the only way to get some cash. C'mon dude, it's time for some treasure hunt.

 _Remember that place I told you about? The Royal Woods dump? Well, tie your laces because we're going on a trip._

 _Just gimme a minute to take off these stupid clothes that make mature women want to eat me raw. And of course, I need to go to the kitchen for something…_

* * *

 _Lemy Loud is walking with his hands on his pockets while going through the little forests that separated the hoods of the city; he may hate all those stupid people who lived there, but Royal Woods itself was a very nice place, with perfect balance between urban landscapes and natural forests._

 _He enjoyed losing himself between the pines of the big and small forests that gave name to the city. He just walked and walked, listening to music using his headphones while thinking, and after some time he would eventually arrive to IHOP on Roosevelt St. or the city dump. In fact, that's how he found the dump the first time; a huge wasteland hidden behind a pair of hills on five hectares of pine trees._

 _Surrounded by a fence with barbed wire in the top, the inside wasn't something pleasant to see; mountains and mountains of thrash and waste was something you wouldn't like to sink into… unless you were Aunt Lana._

 _Fortunately, the part where we're going is full of machines such as microwaves, TV's and broken auto parts._

 _Come on dude, I'm tough but I ain't getting myself into rotten food, old thrash and medical waste; I fucking hate needles…_

 _The boy goes around the fence, dragging his fingers and making noise. As he kept walking, a loud, potent bark could be heard from the deepest part of those waste mountains. Lemy smiles and at the same time he takes his hand to his pocket, grabbing the object he brought especially for this occasion._

 _Then, a big Pit Bull comes running as the hanging skin on its body shakes, showing its muscular body tensing with every step it takes. As the dog barked, its sharp canines are shown and slobber was dripping from its mouth._

 _Lemy extended his arms, waiting for the right moment… and then the dog jumps to land just on the boy, taking him down with a heavy thud. The big dog starts licking Lemy desperately, bathing him with ounces of slobber. Lemy tries to take it off from him but his efforts are in vain. The dog was stronger and had him dominated._

 _"Get off! Come on stupid dog, get off me! Oh!" Lemy laughed while trying to cover his face. "Knock it off, Junco!"_

 _But the friendly dog didn't listen and kept licking and scratching him._

 _Lemy then reaches in his pocket a delicious glassed donut, waving it in the air and throwing it away. Junco immediately stopped the assault, and following the course where it flew the dog ran after it. After that, Lemy gets up, cursing but laughing under his breath; even when he was disgusted by the fluids dripping from his face, it still made him laugh._

 _That stupid animal loves him and he can't deny he likes junco too, even when it was a dog with the brain of a rabbit._

 _Lemy finished cleaning all the dirt on his clothes, and then he admires all the mountains of old cars and rusty steel that surrounds him. The piles are so big Lemy feels like entering to a labyrinth each time he gets into the trash looking for something of value. That's one of the places he feels his own._

 _Here I feel in my element, man. I know it's weird to say that of a dump full of old, twisted metal that might kill you with tetanus at any moment, but I really feel comfy in here. Maybe is because, just like all those old, abandoned things here, he and his family were left behind and hidden from everyone. The Louds were the dirty secret of Royal Woods; the trash that has to be hidden from the few tourists who come to town attracted by the forests and rivers all around. But you know what? Fuck them all. Fuck their puritanism. If they want to treat them like shit, good for them, because things are not what people say. Just like a lot of things thrown here were treasures ignored by their old, faded appearance, Lemy's family was a jewel buried under the dirt of sin and filthiness of incest._

 _You know? My home has a few rough diamonds. There you have Liby; she might be shy as a scared mouse, but she's as clever and sharp as Sherlock Holmes. Did you know she uses her time to resolve some small crimes on internet? Some people from this filthy town hire her to discover frauds, infidelities and that shit. Those hypocrites think that we're not good enough to be their friends, or even to share a seat in the bus. And all the teens that make fun of me and my sisters go crazy when mom plays in the bars downtown. And when there was a lead problem in the water, guess who they called to fix it… Yup, Aunt Lisa. And many of them hired Aunt Luan's services for the parties of their children and…_

 _Like I said, fucking hypocrites. Well, I didn't come to my special place to curse the people of this God's forsaken city. We're here to relax, kill time and find treasures. That's the schedule for today._

 _Let's get started; first we need to find a new pile of junk, or an old one recently moved by the bulldozer. It's always good to give a second look at these things…_

 _Lemy keeps walking around the piles of rusty steel and abandoned electronics. Junco jogs around him like some kind of tamed animal; the adoration it has toward Lemy reminds him to Lizy. It is unbelievable that he, the pathetic Lemy Loud, it's so important for somebody. Lizy loves him; for the little girl he's a hero, her brother, her protector and a leader, his play partner… and for that dumb dog he was something like a benevolent god full of delicious food. And both Lizy and junco would follow him to the end of the world. That's a heavy weight on his shoulders, not the dog, but Lizy… he puts a lot of effort in being a good example for her, in being worthy of all that love and admiration she has toward him. And he always thought he was failing; it was both a curse and a bless_

 _In fact, Lizy was one of the reasons not to fall into incest._

 _I want her to have at least one good example. I hope she doesn't grows up thinking is normal to fall in love with your own brother. I hope she grows up seeing far beyond our house and not the path her mother chose._

 _I'll tell you something but you must promise you won't tell anyone, ok?_

 _If she asks me for… "that", I would give it to her. I could not stand seeing her cry or even being sad, that's why I must teach her what her mom and dad are doing is… a bad thing._

 _Because if that little girl begs me for it… I would give in._

 _Yes, dude, Lizy's my favorite. Go on and sue me._

* * *

 _Two hours later, the boy took his shirt off and with his naked torso he was carrying heavy pieces of junk and old electronics from one pile to other looking for something to sell on amazon; he was decided to get money for the Lollapalooza._

 _He took a quick break, whipping the sweat out of the forehead with his wrists. With a smile on his face he admires an old motorcycle covered in rust and dust. If the engine isn't too damaged he can take some pieces, clean them, oil them and sell them on the internet._

 _The headlight seems to be in pretty good shape; if it works, any workshop owner might pay good cash for the original light of a Harley._

 _As time passes, the boy notices he's thirsty, and protecting his eyes from the light he gazes at the sky to see the sun setting behind the hills where the wasteland lies. It might be five o'clock or something. Then he feels something wet on his hand, it was junco, which after calling him with a lick, it looked at the boy with its tongue out._

 _"You're thirsty too, buddy?" Lemy says while patting the dog's head and the dog happily return the gesture by licking his hand a little more. They both walk to one of the corners where a water faucet was waiting for them… and also Big Bertha._

 _When Aunt Lana was a cute little girl like Lizy she had a mechanic plunger with that name, but one day it… passed away or something like that. I don't know much, I only know this story because Aunt Lana told me how much she cried the day it "died". That's crazy, I know._

 _Thank God Aunt Lana dedicated her life to animals or right now she would be a garbage collector or a sewer diver or something just as gross._

 _However, I "borrowed" that name. Don't tell her._

 _But that name's perfect… perfect for… this thing here._

 _The boy and the dog arrived at the south corner of the dump where a big, old 1961 Volkswagen transporter was lying on concrete blocks. It was old as time itself and the paint was so weathered he couldn't tell which color it was._

 _It was one of his few happy places; he cleaned and fixed the inside of the vehicle to be his new burrow, a smoking place and a hideout for porn magazines. Big Bertha was great; it would be the place where Lemy and his friends could spend the day smoking, talking shit about girls, watching porn… of course, if Lemy had friends._

 _Whatever, who need them._

 _The boy threw his shirt aside, opened the faucet and using his hands he drank the water as fast as he could. When the boy finally calmed his thirst, he put his head under the torrent and washed off the dirt of his face and hair._

 _Junco was also there, trying to drink the water falling from the boy's hair._

 _"This is life…" Lemy said while stretching. The boy feels an evil pleasure as he sees the water running down his hot, bare chest and back. After shaking his head like a dog to get rid of the excess of water, he watches as the sun is setting at the horizon. It was getting late, and even when he wanted to take that Harley out of that pile of junk, he felt tired._

 _Fuck it dude, I'll do it next time. I want to lie in the shadows, and why not? Get a joint. Big Bertha wasn't just a hideout for playboy magazines; it also has a secret compartment where I hide my emergency weed._

 _With determination, he opens the backdoor of the van and…_

 _Lupa was lying in the floor. In one hand she had a Hustler magazine; her cheeks blushed as her mouth formed a vampire grin. But this time it wasn't her sexy, lewd lips what catches his attention, it was Lupa's bottom part…_

 _As the girl was still using one of her big, black hoodies with an upside cross in it, her milky legs are exposed; her skirt is right in front of Lemy. And even when she was using a sexy pair of striped underwear that matched the designs of her socks, her hand was under her thong, caressing her most private part, her secret, her flower… her fucking cunt._

 _The white haired girl looked up, spotting her brother at the time that she freezes, totally exposed as she continues masturbating. The scent of her juices reaches Lemy's nostrils._ _How can it smell so good?... God… that must be how heat smell for dogs._

 _Lupa can also smell the musky scent of Lemy's sweat. His torso was naked, adorned by sweat drops that shone with the light of the dying noon sun, and thanks to Lynn he can now show a few muscles where there only was skin and bone._

 _They both remain silent, just looking at each other for some moments that seemed to be like years. Lemy was stunned to find his sister there, in his place… but then he remembers he was the one that showed her the place, even his weed hideout… in the time where they still talked, when they kissed like a hundred times a day._

 _Lupa seems to be stunned as well, but her sight didn't leave his brother's exposed skin. He looks completely different from the last time they bathed together two years ago. The girl licks her lips without notice, and accidentally bites herself with her sharp fangs._

 _Lupa then opens her pale legs, lewdly exposing her core. Lemy swallows hard, or at least he would because even when he just drank some water his throat was really dry._

 _The girl tosses the magazine aside, and with her free hand she removes her panties, showing her damp secret._

 _Get out of here now! Come on you fool get out!_

 _But his body wasn't responding, or at least the most part; his pants suddenly felt too tight, which didn't pass unnoticed by Lupa who looked astonished at the shape forming on her brother's pants, and then, a vicious smile formed on her lips._

 _"Come with me now." She orders and begs at the same time; her golden eyes shining with lust and her voice trembling with desire._

 _And Lemy does…_

 _Come with me now._

 _Kongos._


End file.
